


Vamplock/夜访夏洛克

by charleness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plotty, Slavery, Some BDSM, Thrall John, Vampire Sherlock, dub-con, 吸血鬼！S, 血奴！J
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleness/pseuds/charleness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John一直都很擅长避开吸血鬼的注意。这回他失败了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vamplock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060321) by [EinahSirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinahSirro/pseuds/EinahSirro). 



> 吸血鬼AU，谈谈恋爱破破案。

人皆知规则。你要在血库登记。排队捐献血液，注意移开视线。脑海中应时刻保持彬彬有礼的语调，最次也应保持沉默。多数吸血鬼还是厌烦人类的。保持极其安静就可以。不要直视他们。把你刚叫到的出租车让给吸血鬼（反正一会儿还会有）。在门口让开，让吸血鬼先过。不要盯着他们的眼睛，这会让他们像杜宾犬一样炸裂。低着头，保持安静即可。

John Watson很擅长保持安静。他心里有一点紧张，而这外化在他紧绷的肩膀与抿成直线的唇线上，但他仍安静地在诊所里工作着。

吸血鬼们掌权已有两年了。

事情就是这样；很大程度上这不比人类掌权时糟糕。某种意义上，比那更好。没有战争。伊拉克和阿富汗的士兵返回家乡。哦，有些回了家，结果却消失在了吸血鬼的控制下（出于某种原因，他们相当喜欢士兵），但那并不意味着他们死了。就是……不再自由了。没有回家，回到他们爱人身边的自由。甚至也没有离开房子的自由。任何意义上的不自由。但还活着。没有在沙土上血流成河，没有裹满绷带躺在医院。

而经济……相当平稳。不是非常发达，但至少不像过山车那样大起大落。犯罪的存在感大降。当然了，吸血鬼对人类所做的一切都不违法，这一规定或许对统计数据起了一定作用，但人类确实也不太会互相残杀——在他们忙于回头张望身后小巷中冰冷阴森的眼睛时。

流浪汉的问题也完全消失了。好吧，是流浪汉这群人完全消失了。他们消失了，而太平间里停满了毫无血色、身份不明的尸体，接着这股热潮消退，事情便变成现在的模样。没有流浪汉了。问题解决。

但最使John Watson不安的是吸血鬼对人性的影响。人的性格。只要他们想，他们可以很有魅力。他们可以让任何人心甘情愿地成为奴隶。通常他们只会把猎物杀掉，在小巷或是黑暗的角落里吸干他们的血，直到人类变得苍白，身体滑向地面。接着他们会大步离开，警察赶来清理尸体，给尸体贴上“心脏衰竭”的标签（没有血液供应时心脏确实会衰竭），而一切就这么结束了。

但在起初动乱不安的三个月后，显而易见的是国内局势好了很多。无论如何，就算是吸血鬼也喜欢一个稳定的英国。火车定时运营，剧院明亮拥挤，垃圾定时清理，银行与商店配备的是人类而非机器。

有了血库系统后便更好了。对于现代都市的吸血鬼来说，在餐馆、外卖与家常菜中寻求平衡更为重要。血库就是餐馆。事实上，没多久富有创新精神的人类（人类！）就开办了氛围独特的鲜血酒吧……你可以在吧台点一杯，或是下楼要一个现货……你懂的。相当人性化。

外卖是吸血鬼绑架的人类。他们不够警觉，吸血鬼或许会杀了他们，又或许不会，看心情。这当然强化了人们的宵禁意识，「夜幕即外卖时间」要比警察有用得多。

但接着就是家常菜了，即拥有一个完全属于你的人类，在家中等着你。一个受过良好训练的人类会保持居所干净，所以拥有一个人类是毫无悬念的优势。

而且还很简单，因为吸血鬼的噬咬可以令人非常愉悦，只要他们肯这样做。一旦关系建立，人类会被轻易征服。你只需简单地堵住一个，把他们拎回家，用尖牙吸吮，释放内啡肽*稍加安抚即可。最好先把他们放躺，因为你显然不想全程拎着他们的身体。就像是采摘鲜果。

或许这就是没有叛乱的原因。就像自古以来女人都让男人占据上风，被爱的许诺所引诱（即使最终得到的要比给予的少得多），人类也常爱上吸血鬼，并成为无可救药的血奴。

当你厌烦血奴时，你可以把他们就地了结，也可以把他们卖了，或是让他们离开——如果你非常非常好心的话（而且还能忍受他们骚扰你，渴望回到你身边。真的，把他们杀了更简单。）

最后，对于大部分人类来说，生命在新的血管里流淌（并不是有意的双关语）。没有战争，没有衰退，没有流浪汉，极低的犯罪率……而如果你成了个血奴，那么……你就不用担心退休了，因为你可能活不了那么长。多数吸血鬼都会足够深情地给予自己的宠物一个人道的安眠（这词用得挺有意思，对不？），通过简单地进行「最后的晚餐」（相当大的一场）——通常毫无预警。不管怎么说，你把狗狗带去兽医那做安乐死时会告诉它吗？不，你只会安抚它，告诉它这只是另一个狂犬病疫苗。然后它会死去，而你就完事儿了，明白？所以……那么就是这样喽，某个周五晚上，在诊所列完供应的柜子清单时，John Watson无所顾忌地想道。

真的，现在只有躲避危险这一个问题。就像在阿富汗那样：别挨枪子儿就行。换成吸血鬼的话，就是不要吸引他们的注意。不要在夜色中出行，不要让他们中的某位滚开，不要直视他们的眼睛，不要太过诱人……而John并不是那么担心。紧张，但不是很担心。毕竟，当你已近四十，矮小结实，只是个安静的小个子男人，有着一双沉稳的眼睛但表情哀伤，真的，你会没事的。他们肯定不会注意到你。你会没事的。会没事的。

只要他们不碰我我就没事，John在脑子里纠正道。因为他恨他们。他恨他们对他所熟识的人做的一切，不是完全消失的那些人，不是。就像战争中的伤员。比他们对战俘做的更糟（他在脑子里称他们为血奴）。他们的人性已被抹杀殆尽。思维，才华，个体特征，意志，全都没了。

他在阿富汗认识的最强硬的士兵之一，是个叫Moran的家伙……他是早先被夺取的一位。他本是个阴沉冷硬的男人，有着冷面的幽默感与果断的才智；它们即刻被抹杀了。John上一次见到他时，他看起来像个僵尸，站在一群皮包骨头、衣着高档，有着野性黑眸的几内亚芳族人的血奴中间。该死的。

John曾看见他们从一辆高档的黑色轿车里出来，进了几间萨维尔街的裁缝店。Moran垂着头跟在芳族人后面，脸上满是了然、估量的表情，那一直是他特有的模样。John的手变得冰凉，在那一瞬间知道不论发生什么，他宁愿死也不想像那样结束生命。

因为那就像是去养老院看望你的祖父，而他一脸衰老的茫然，穿着尿布，连接着机器，压根不记得你。他抬头瞅着你，眼睛像孩子一样，让你带他回家，带他离开这地方，问你他的妻子去哪里了，他曾深爱的那些人都去哪里了？你看着他，想，“我不想就这么消失。”穿着靴子死总比这个强。

John是个医生，也是个士兵。他不怕死。但他害怕走进黑夜。他不想连接在机器上。他不想变得老态龙钟，满脸迷茫。他不想被癌症折磨得糊涂，被药物治疗而不是痛苦抽干力气。他不想变成露出诡异微笑的芳族人面无表情的血奴。所以在过去的三年里，他增加了头脑里精神生存意志的供应量：他会活着，能活多久是多久，能活多好是多好。破坏这一简单方式的只会有三个原因：痴呆前兆，不治之症，还有吸血鬼。

而他的大脑处理得挺好。当你的大脑开始处理一切时，你不用反复思考。你不用一遍遍自言自语。你的大脑做着一系列工作，保存，打印，储存程序，接着决定就做出了，并在某个可进入但不碍事的地方付诸实施。就像去商店。除非你是个极为复杂的人，否则你不会在回家的路上一路叨咕着要买的东西。你只会在脑海中形成商店的图像，你需要物品的图像（周五晚上：咖啡用的奶精，一条面包，火腿）接着，你的头脑会安静下来。

穿着黑色长大衣的瘦高吸血鬼第一次看到John时，他正在做以上那些事，既是身体上也是精神上。夜幕降临。吸血鬼当时坐在一家鲜血酒吧的靠窗位置，监视着一辆停在大道上的可疑出租车，就在这时John向乐购走去，在一个他刚列完存货清单的周五傍晚。

John并没做错什么。他没有撞上吸血鬼，没有盯着他们的眼睛瞧，也没有打破宵禁，没有用任何方式吸引注意力。他面无表情，头脑清净，目标简单……但他在错误的时间错误的地点在世界上唯一一个咨询吸血鬼眼前走过，而这只是有史以来最该死的厄运。

并不是什么都循规蹈矩，对不对？

 

Sherlock很无聊，但这不是什么新鲜事儿了。他坐在血吧里，监视着那个出租车司机，那人正悠哉地穿过大街。他让那些人类的思想在周围如潮水般来往退散。对于Sherlock来说， 能读出人类的思想是件令人生气的事，尽管这是别的吸血鬼都做不到的。世上最没用的天赋。人类从来不想什么新鲜或有趣的事。好吧，吸血鬼也一样，但他们至少有掌控世界的能力，所以二者的区别就像大人与小孩一样。都很无聊，但小孩更无聊，而多数人类本质上就是小孩。他们的思想里充斥着咒语一样嗡嗡作响的[我想要这个]和[我得做那个]和[他为什么不打电话]还有[她知道我在骗她吗]。

一个吸血鬼至少能做出这样的思考[我应当吸引这家银行的CEO，这样我就能更高效地往我的党派调动资金，接下来就可以掌控议会]。那总比[这服务员身材真辣]要好上那么一点。

但也只是好上那么一点。Sherlock有时把他们的思绪关闭一段时间，来对他们的外表进行推理（衣衫整洁但皱皱巴巴，闻起来好像刚熨过但并没真的熨过，妻子应是半盲或身体虚弱），之后重启“听力”来检测自己的推理是否正确[得去买Mabel 处方上开的药，昨晚就该去了，希望排队的人不多]（推理正确。下一个。）只是不断进行操练。

有时他只是简单地在人们走过时阅读他们的思想，心不在焉，像一个在车里拧开收音机旋钮的男人，接收一些零散的音乐和歌词碎片，创建一个人类含糊不清话语的蒙太奇镜头，这个过程虽无意识却相当持久。

就像现在。人类正以每二至三秒一位的速度走过窗边。一个年轻女人走过[我的脚要痛死了，可这鞋子看起来确实不错]接着是一个老头[该死的她的腿像是在缠着我]然后是对老夫妻[哎哟地面下完雨好滑溜，可不能摔倒，髋关节摔断可就完了]再之后是个哥特派的不男不女的少年[操那混蛋，他不是我真正的老爸，去他的]接着是个安静的小个子男人（寂静）……

Sherlock的视线聚焦在他身上。寂静，不同寻常。结实，坚毅，垂着眼睛，暗金色短发（军人）卡其布裤子，做工不错，干净，但鞋子是实用款的（工作需要长时间站立但受过高等教育——教授？医生？）

男人走到窗户能看到的区域外，而Sherlock起身走到门口，寻找他的身影。那男人的脑子里没有东西能证实自己的推理。出租车司机还在闲逛，而且说真的，Sherlock可以随时找他的麻烦。身着黑衣的吸血鬼出了血吧大门，走到大街上，寻找那个个子不高、相貌平平的男人。他正冷静、快速地离开。脑袋里依旧寂静。不是那种空白而头脑空空的寂静（与人们的普遍认知相反，头脑空空的人脑子里相当吵，通常是歌词）。那更多是种刻意的寂静……里面几乎有种味道。金属味道的。像是枪。

哦，这可比一般的人类要有趣那么一点点，Sherlock想。他跟在了男人身后。

John在拐角停了一下，在等交通信号灯时四下瞥了几眼，并未注意到那个有着一头蓬乱卷发的瘦高黑影。John的大脑正像他惯做的那样，忙于登记与编录周围的人：一种自动的风险评估状态，这是他军旅生涯与医生职业的综合结果。这里可能会发生某种情况，而如果这种情况真的发生了，他该如何处理？他脑海里的东西不以文字形式表现，习惯使然。那更像是种快照，伴随迅疾的一系列可能发生的视觉资料。接着这些图像就会在他脑海里按剧本上演。

举例来说，这是一个繁忙的商业区的十字路口。最有可能发生寻求帮助的情况有两种：1)某个蠢货跑到了车前面 2)某个蠢货刹不住车，冲上了人行道。

冲撞 外伤-评估-稳定-治疗-受惊-拨打999-求助围观者--

真的，这只是个爱好。甚至不是文字形式。只是一排视觉指示物快速滑过，就像一副正在洗的扑克牌。这并不是因为John Watson是个天才（尽管他相当聪明。医学院？你好？），只因为他为人专注而高效，此刻更是如此。一直如此。评估，反应，重新评估，补充，继续评估……还真没什么特别之处。没有能吸引人注意的地方。

绿灯亮起，行人顺从地走过人行横道。没有人被撞倒，一切有序进行，而John在一个周五晚上走向乐购，去买咖啡伴侣、面包还有火腿。

在他身后，一个高瘦、暗色的吸血鬼紧跟着他，因安静男人脑中翻飞的系列图像而深感迷惑。男人的思维中有股消毒剂的味道（无疑是位医生），气味随着他在十字路口左拐而逐渐消散。John走过一条小巷，没有回瞥，但脑海中却滑过一些图像，似乎包含尖叫和扭打之类的信息，接着又重归寂静。

有趣。居然没有文字信息。Sherlock继续跟着他。还有什么可做呢？他稍稍缩短了与小个子男人间的距离，跟着他进了商场。

带着一贯的高效，John拎起一个手提篮，径直向他需要的那排过道走去，脑中持续保留着需要物品的图像信息，直到他找到与此匹配的实物。他向收银台走去。一切花费了不到四分钟。他的头脑全程保持寂静。

Sherlock知道那个安静的男人发现他存在的确切时间。他看到自己在对方头脑中以一个黑影的形象（威胁）登场，感到那种尖锐的金属味道从男人身上散发出来。但并没有什么外化的身体信号。John甚至没有扭头用眼角余光探寻。他只是简单地走向自助的那排，刷卡结帐，脑中滑过了含有清楚的暴力要素的图像。接着他冷静地离开商场。带着狼一样的微笑，Sherlock跟上了他，不再试图隐藏自己。很有意思。

John继续顺人行道向下走着，转过一条远离店铺的街，走进一块住宅区——尽管稍微破落。Sherlock跟在后面，满意地嗅到从男人脑海中散发出来的金属气味变得更为尖利而明显。又一些暴力信息从他脑中滑过，但有趣的是，小个子男人没有一丁点表现在外表上。寂静中暗含等待。他没有转身。他没有加速或是放慢脚步。他没有逃跑或挑衅。他没有以有形的方式表现出一点东西。没有恐惧的味道，尽管他可以明确感觉到男人正把全部注意集中在他身上，并把他作为一个可能的威胁登记入册，而这种可能性随着他跟踪时间的延长而增强。

Sherlock能够感知那种评估过程，尽管没有文字信息。不是连贯想法。只是气味与……一些无法形容的细小肢体动作，或计划内的能量积蓄。他几乎可以感觉到男人的肌肉在重复的、同步的方式绷紧抽动，这表明他的脑中在演练着一系列的动作。

Sherlock靠得更近，不再掩饰脚步声。这回没有人还会误解他所释放的威胁信号。只有他们二人。还有黑暗。黑色的身影跟着安静的男人进了商场，出了商场，进到居民区，现在只在几步开外。

小个子男人突然停下脚步，叹了口气，转身面对着跟踪者。直面Sherlock的那一瞬间，他思维的性质转变得如此之突然，几乎惊到了吸血鬼。

John距离自己的公寓已经足够近，他知道是时候做出决定了。很明显有人在跟着他。抢劫犯，有可能。他会让抢劫犯知道自己的住址吗？不行。最好在这儿就了结了，他决定。然后他转身面对身后的男人。

那一刻一切都改变了。

John看见他苍白瘦削的脸，深邃紧锁的双眼，长且翻飞的大衣。他在一瞬间知道自己的运气用尽了。吸血鬼。吸血鬼。他居然吸引了一个吸血鬼的注意。

全完了。生命终结。是时候了。

Sherlock在John转身时停下脚步，他们在沉默中盯着对方。Sherlock看着男人的视线在自己脸上快速游走，然后静止不动。突然，金属气味消失了，被湿润泥土的气息所代替。像泥土……像有人在泥土中挖掘。有趣。

他等待着。

没有别的。小个子男人只是简单地站着，面无表情，被遗忘的购物袋在手中无力地垂着，而在他盯着Sherlock的时候，湿润泥土的气息增强了。仍然没有言语，没有动作。眼睛睁大了。黑色的，不是棕色。沉稳。甚为敏锐。他看起来甚至没在呼吸。

他是人类吧？Sherlock有一秒真的不太确定，但结论是肯定的，他绝对是。对视继续着。现在Sherlock闻到了来自他猎物身上的湿润泥土混合花香的味道。真不一般。多么美味，在这么多年后拥有一场不一般的体验。他几乎不想动弹，生怕破坏这一非同凡响的瞬间。

试验性地，吸血鬼向前走了一步。男人没有一点儿反应。事实上，男人的视线似乎一直停留在Sherlock之前所在的位置，并未随着对方的接近而调整。他会发动攻击吗？Sherlock在脑中判断着……不，身体的绷紧停止了。一切都停止了。啊，角落里冰冻的猎物，是吧？不是？是？嗯……算是吧。一动不动，是的。恐惧，没有。真的，很令人费解。

Sherlock继续接近，直到他们之间的距离缩短到朋友进行私人谈话时那么近。男人的视线越过他的肩膀，停留在他们起初对视时Sherlock的位置。湿润的泥土气息变淡，现在一点味道也没有了。但小个子男人的身上开始散发一种声音，某种颤动的嗡嗡声。听起来像是有时耳鸣的声音，但……不……没那么尖锐。像是回声。

“你叫什么名字？”吸血鬼问道，听见男人脑中有个声音回答：John Watson。已故的John Watson。

但身体上，男人回答的却只是：“这重要吗？”

Sherlock踌躇了一分钟，而最后John脑中开始有语言形成：外卖。黑暗。这里很安静。应该会很快。

嗡嗡声更明显了。

然后John别过头，仍然无视了Sherlock，而他听到对方脑海中的声音：我能看到天空。很好。我想看到天空。我本希望能是白天，但夜晚或许更好。白天的那种蓝只有灰尘与反射。夜晚的天空才是真正的天空。星星。我看到的最后一样东西。很好。

接着文字再次消失，湿润的泥土气息回来了，比之前更强烈。啊，死亡。就这样了。John的脑中在一秒内由自我防卫转向接受死亡。嗯，Sherlock得承认，这真是独一无二。没有恐惧，没有惊慌，只有……等待。试验性地，高个子男人倾身向前，把鼻子凑近猎物颈间，快速地嗅了一下。干净，没被标记过。温暖。很不错。Sherlock脑中仍有肯定是来自John的嗡嗡声，尽管人类什么也听不到。

“快点，你个婊子养的。”John冷漠地吸了口气。Sherlock笑了。真是个难缠的小家伙，是吧？似乎有些遗憾——Sherlock抽身后退了几步，在一阵长久、估量的凝视后，大衣在身后翻飞，他转身离开。然而他的精神天线还完全朝着他离开的那个男人的方向。

他期待着感受到一波释然，但并没有。只有震动声的减弱，泥土气息的消散，还有寂静。Sherlock到达拐角时，他能闻到金属味道的警惕感又回来了，尽管很隐约。他转身看去，John还在注视着他。

Sherlock拐过了拐角，走出了对方的视野。他等了约20秒，然后从拐角向外瞥去。John已经转身离开了，微垂着头，袋子在他身体一侧摆动着。Sherlock注视着，直到他看见John进入的地方，并在脑中记下了这里的位置和他公寓的地址。

我们还会再见面的，John Watson，他想。

 

正值周六下午。Sherlock指尖搭在下巴上，躺在长发上盯着天花板。出租车司机被拘留了。苏格兰场的某个人正负责处理案卷，他们长久以来一直学着编造无关紧要的借口来解释逮捕行动，因为Sherlock长久以来一直认为任何人类都不需要知道他可以读心。现在他在自己脏乱不堪的公寓里思考着这个有些年头的问题：该不该养个血奴？

一方面，某个人类的思想会像无休止的体育赛事的解说员一样在公寓里回荡，日-夜-不-停，这会相当令人恼怒。

另一方面，新鲜血液。

通常来说，毫无疑义，为了鲜血而忍受恼人的声响太不值得。

但从昨晚的情况来看，好吧。似乎某些人类没有那种如溪水般流淌的无脑思维，要知道那会让一个有自尊心的、能读心的吸血鬼抓狂。（他或许是唯一一个。他没见过任何其他吸血鬼也能读心的迹象。不是说他跟其他吸血鬼在一块儿的时间挺长，当然。） 

换句话说，他似乎只有选择让John Watson当他的血奴了。他只是做出再三考虑的假象，以满足他脑内不断发出嘲笑声的某个角落——那声音说血奴蠢笨而无用，纯属浪费时间——以及确实潜藏在他体内的一点软弱。

不过，在抓住那人类并把他锁在楼下的床上前，再多了解了解或许会有助益。需要镣铐吗？他想了想，下楼到那间空卧室去，检查了一下柜子。哦很好，它们在这儿呢。很好。不错。回到沙发上去。（叹气）你还得好好养着血奴，否则他们会因你而死，这意味着冰箱会有比储存太平间血液更多的用处。真的，就像养宠物一样。你足够负责吗？你会有规律地带它出去散步吗？带它去兽医那儿？训练它？耐心？

Sherlock设想了一切可能性，决定再观察那人一两天或更久。在那之后，若John Watson能继续使他感兴趣，那么……好吧，为什么不呢？又不在法律的禁止范围内。他从沙发上起身，穿上大衣。干嘛还要等着？与流行的传说正相反，阳光一点也不会伤到吸血鬼。只是不那么舒服。

而与此同时，处于休息日的John正在公寓里吃着午饭（咖啡和火腿三明治）。自从昨晚的事件以来他还没离开过公寓。他本打算在附近的公园溜达溜达（在流浪汉的问题被解决后显得令人愉悦多了），然而他有一种感觉，昨晚的事情并没真正结束，只是暂停而已。他不傻。吸血鬼可不会跟了你20分钟，嗅嗅你身上的味道，扯出个笑来，然后离开。 

不管怎么说，他吸引了一个吸血鬼的注意力，而这事儿还不是「外卖」性质的。糟糕的信号。（那吸血鬼很漂亮——）John停止咀嚼的动作。他从哪儿冒出这么个想法？

哦好吧，没错。他们会吸引你。估计已经开始了。 

操。

John强迫自己吞下剩下的三明治。然后他从桌边起身，擦擦嘴，走进了卧室。他翻出了背包，收拾好一切可能用上的东西，然后在大衣里耸了耸肩。也许是时候拜访他住在小镇那头的姐姐了。小镇的这边对他来说有点太过火了。 

 

Sherlock坐在停着的出租车里，注视着John Watson离开公寓，还背着个背包。哟，这不是很方便吗？他已经收拾好东西，准备搬进来了！ 

好吧，并不是，很明显他是在逃跑，但技术层面上讲二者没多大区别。Sherlock冲自己扯出一个嘲讽的微笑，看着男人逐渐走近，同时四下警惕地搜索着。依然没有文字。但他可以看到自己的图像悬浮在男人脑海中，一个用来检测周围环境里可疑人物的视觉指示物。如果他看到匹配者，那就意味着危险。

显然大衣与发式会是最明显的特征，尽管Sherlock被John脑海中他图像的精确度与面部的细节惊到了。他不记得那个人类除一开始的打量外有直接注视过他，但显然他的容貌已以令人吃惊的清晰度被记录下来了：间距稍宽的浅色眼睛，尖端稍翘的鼻子，棱角独特的嘴唇，它们像黑白照片一样在John的大脑里盘旋。 

事实上这很令人兴奋。John的脑袋里有着Sherlock容貌的精准图像，还有通往地铁的地图，但依旧没有文字，没有无用的思考，只有明确的目的以及一种清新自由的味道。像是……树林。

真的，这男人真是个拥有奇怪联想的宝库。Sherlock突然觉得自己已经把问题想得足够清楚了。答案是肯定的。 

Sherlock等待着，直到John走到出租车附近，然后他用力打开车门下了车，堵住了他的路。

“啊，你在这儿呢。很好。上车吧。”这不是Sherlock本打算要说的话，但和其他人类或吸血鬼对他多年来的认知不同，他其实有股幽默劲儿。他在这方面……相当出色。

John猛地停住，就好像撞上了一堵无形的墙。他们的视线交汇，而Sherlock再一次被John思维的转换之快给惊到了。新鲜气味瞬间消失，几乎像是一扇木门砰地关上，把他锁进了一个密闭的空间。John思维的气息变得闷而陈腐，令人很不舒服。那种嗡鸣声又出现了，像是蜜蜂。他一动不动地盯着Sherlock。

他们周围的人依旧走着自己的路，避开视线。在这林荫大道旁边小路上发生的这一幕太清楚不过了。一个高瘦、身着黑色大衣的吸血鬼正抓着一个小个子、衣着平常的男人，并把他拽进出租车里。强硬的。武力胁迫。小个子男人的脸收紧了，眼睛盯着虚空，扣着背包的手指关节发白。

没什么好看的，继续走吧。

Sherlock跟着John进了出租车，接着汽车启动离开，附近的人们松了一口气，继续他们周六下午的购物活动。出租车在一片沉默中快速移动在伦敦的街上，将John生活（过去生活）的小区里的居民远远甩在后面，进了一处吸血鬼们通常居住的更为高档的居民区。Sherlock坐在车后座的一侧，John坐在另一侧。John的背包放在他们两人之间，这时那种潮湿泥土的气息再一次出现。还有模糊、颤动的嗡嗡声。

Sherlock等着听到思考声，但John只是坚决地盯着前座的靠背，散发出墓地的味道。布满鲜花。真有意思，他不会真的以为Sherlock花了打出租车的钱就是为了杀他吧？

最后，吸血鬼开口了。他其实真的是为了让对方安心一点。

“如果我打算杀你，在你小区里我就下手了。”

停顿。最后John的脑袋里有字句滑过，而Sherlock读到了它们：[上帝这声音多动听。这些混蛋真他妈要命。]

接着又是沉默。Sherlock眨了几下眼，接着意识到自己的呼吸声。John没有回应地盯着前面。他脸上没有任何迹象表明他很恐惧，或是他认为Sherlock的声音很……好听。嗯。

非同寻常。

哦，这真是有意思。这真是……有意思！Sherlock压制住前倾身体、咆哮着让司机开快点的冲动。哦，来吧，我们回贝克街再说，他想。

Hudson太太——房子所有者，一个人类——此刻正在自家厨房里，就在这时她听到Sherlock在一楼大喊着“MRS HUDSON！！”

她走到门厅，用毛巾擦着手。Sherlock刚进来，身后还拽着一个矮个子的金发男人。金发男人表情冷硬，背着个背包。Sherlock看起来就像刚得到小狗的小孩子。

“Mrs.Hudson，这是John。他会跟咱们在这儿住一段时间。”Sherlock说。与此同时，他听到了John和Hudson太太的想法。Hudson太太在想：[哦他还是给自己找了个不错的伴儿，这样他就能……好吧……哦。我希望他别杀了他。]

John的思想带着股不容置疑的敌意，以字斟句酌的语调开口：[这就是你所想的。]

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，领着John走上楼梯，Hudson太太则在楼下不安地看着他们。接着她回到厨房，因为没人可以控制吸血鬼，而大多数吸血鬼适用的真理毫无疑问也适用于Sherlock。所以她能做的最好事情就是刷碗。楼上的门砰地一声摔上时她瑟缩了一下，这声响意味着Sherlock现在和那人单独呆着，他的……嗯……新朋友？

 

门的这边，Sherlock脱下大衣挂在门边的衣帽架上。然后他斜靠在门上，注视着John四下张望。

而John确实就是在四下张望。他把背包往脚边一扔，就好像他再也不用为它操心了似的。Sherlock看着他的眼睛（结果是深蓝色）环视着房间，聆听着他的思想。过了一会儿，他模糊地听到一个单词杂乱。接着是无比清晰的另一个单词「玻璃」。

John不发一言，大步走过房间，抬拳猛砸正对街的窗户，然后把手腕划向地上那堆碎玻璃——他弯下身子滑向地面时，Sherlock感到一种尖锐的疼痛。

我操……Sherlock迅速移到John身边，屈膝跪下，抓住对方的手腕。血流的满地毯都是。他不假思索地把嘴唇印上对方的一只手腕，将伤口舔合，然后以同样方法处理了另一只（他的血尝起来太棒了）。接着他跨坐在John身上，把他的两只手腕摁向地板。

好吧，这就有点没意思了，他困惑地想。

John在他身下躺着，歪头向左瞅了瞅左手腕，又歪头向右瞅了瞅另一只。痕迹还在，但伤口已经愈合。John把头扭回来，控诉地盯着被打碎的玻璃，就好像是它让他失败了似的。Sherlock听见他脑子里的声音：[操。操！……毒药。]

John喘息了一会儿，抬眼盯着Sherlock。“我要吐了。”最后他开口，而Sherlock瞅了他一会儿。很明显，他还躺着，可吸血鬼只是被好奇心驱使才放开他，优雅地起身。John摇晃了一下，仍然低头盯着自己的手腕，然后他抬头四下瞥着。“厕所？”他问道，Sherlock给他指了正确的方向。

Sherlock跟了几步，看着John往那儿走去，反手关上身后的门。Sherlock听着，有些困惑——门那边John快速地打开了储藏柜。他能听到对方脑袋里像口语一样清楚的单词：[毒药。毒药。毒药？毒药？？……什么也没有？操……玻璃！]

靠。Sherlock抬脚踹开门，而John正把头撞向洗手池上边的镜子。这回Sherlock在可能造成任何伤害之前就用力把他拉离了玻璃碎片。

把John扔到沙发上只用了Sherlock不到一秒时间。吸血鬼的力量可不是说着玩的，而John迅速意识到了这一点，气势弱下来，在他身下气喘吁吁。他一动不动地躺了会儿，短发支楞着，眼睛不甘地睁大，脑袋里的想法像袋獾[1]一样跳来跳去。Sherlock聆听着，他被迷住了——John的大脑里快速过了一遍公寓里所有可用的窗户，镜子，甚至是电灯泡，接着是一串危险因素：[玻璃。玻璃。毒药（厨房）一直都有。二楼。不够高。煤气炉？煤气？火？刀。（不喜欢刀）……]

“John，”他打断道，仍然把人钉在身下。John实在太温暖，以这种方式待在他身上的感觉很不错。他身体干净的味道，他不安时尖锐的气息，他为自己掘的墓旁边湿润的泥土味……

“John！”John的思绪终于集中到正俯在他身上的吸血鬼的脸上，而Sherlock听到：[耶稣，多漂亮的眼睛。这家伙会毁了我。]

接着又是寂静。Sherlock笑了。

“John，我不会杀你。”他低声说。

[你就是这么想的，]他听到。John沉默地向上盯着他。Sherlock放松身体，抚慰性的轻拍他支楞的金发。John一动不动，在高个子男人稍向后撤并开始聆听时，他们视线相交。思绪又出现了：[他们就是这么做到的。他们吸引你。而这家伙。漂亮，漂亮。嘴唇。眼睛。手。然后你会在内里转化，并缓慢死去。]

Sherlock放开John，他小心地从他身下钻出来，就在这时通往公寓的门开了，Hudson太太拿着扫帚和簸箕出现在门口。显然她是听到了碰撞声。

“哦，Sherlock，”她责备道，过去打扫窗边的碎玻璃。Sherlock说话时视线仍未离开John：“还有浴室，Hudson太太。”她叹气时他露出一个微笑。

John朝敞开的门瞥去，而Sherlock满含警告意味地开口：“不。”就好像John是只小狗。John谨慎地避开他的视线，往厨房的方向试探性地挪了几步。Hudson太太从打扫中抬起头来。

“哦，茶在水槽那儿，亲爱的。”她喊道，John转过身去径直进了厨房。Sherlock听到：[茶。没错。茶。茶。水。茶壶。毒药！]

Sherlock跃进厨房时John正扑到水槽下面，手中抓着一瓶排水管清洁剂。他把那东西从对方手中夺过，盯着他。

“John，我不会伤害你。”

沉默又开始蔓延。Hudson太太打扫完玻璃碎片，Sherlock把清洁剂给她，让她一并拿走。她迷惑不解地拿着它离开了，显然是在心里耸了耸肩。

他们又单独呆在了一起。Sherlock眯起眼睛，试图从John空白的表情上读出点什么。最后他开口，“我需要的只是——”

John立即打断他：“我知道你要什么。”

Sherlock叹口气。“如果我要杀你，在这儿动动小手指头就够——”

突然他听到John脑海里大声说：「挑衅！」

“哦，是吗？”John冷冷地问了句，那目光让他有些不舒服。“很高兴听到除了穿着那件荒唐可笑的大衣跑来跑去、不顾一切地试着吸引陌生人的注意力外，你还会点别的。你是我见过的最令人同情的吸血鬼。你活得跟猪一样，显然连生活都不能自理——”

Sherlock眨眨眼，吞咽了一下，承认自己有点惊讶（不是什么好方面的）。接着John突然住嘴，他再次听到了那些想法：[该死。看看他。他伤到了。我不能----操。我真是疯了……刀！心脏。快。]

Sherlock截住了John——他意识到John是想把刀插入自己的心脏而不是Sherlock的心脏。他们扭打了一阵，直到那把刀哐啷一声掉到地板上，而Sherlock认为他们两人都该歇歇了。他不发一言地搂住John，用肘部击向对方的肋骨，然后把他拉向楼上那个布满灰尘的空房间。

一看到那房间，John就陷入一种恐慌的状态，他想到毒打，脑袋里大喊着不 不 不 不，直到Sherlock在飘飞的床蔓下锁住他的手腕与脚踝。他意识到自己的身体已被完全固定，身体瞬间松垮下来，而Sherlock则更是大大松了一口气。

或许这不是什么好主意。血奴不该这么有自杀倾向，也不该这么暴力。

两人安静地喘息了一会儿，Sherlock坐在床边，John被锁着，回盯着他。他脑海里又出现了那种颤动的嗡嗡声。Sherlock终于意识到那是John的畏惧。不像是尖锐颤抖的害怕，而是种持续的嗡嗡声，在准备迎接即将到来的一切。

声音突然消失了。Sherlock垂眼瞅着John，对方的视线越过他，落在天花板上。Sherlock听到：[我迷失。我已迷失。我正在迷失。该死。]

然后又是一声极轻的：[该死。]

接着又是寂静。Sherlock伸出一只苍白的手，小心地解开John皱巴巴衬衫的扣子。他听到John吞咽了一下，但仅仅如此。他的蓝眼睛仍盯着天花板。Sherlock把衬衫敞开，露出男人的胸膛，上面有一道狰狞可怖的枪伤。他的手指温柔地滑过它。

吸血鬼着迷地俯下身，整个覆在John上方。他们之间的距离无比近，腿交叠在一起。他左右歪头调整姿势，以便用眼睛和手指检查那道伤口。

过了一阵他听到John情绪的气息。浅淡的香。他在放松，尽管表情毫无端倪。Sherlock用鼻尖轻擦John的脖颈，与此同时他听到：[这就是了。我的终结。我作为人类的终结。]

啊，Sherlock明白了。他怕的不是死亡。他怕的是转变。他停了一会儿，考虑试着去使男人安心，但紧接着他就决定使他安心的最好方式就是做给他看。他把头埋得更深，接着舔了舔John脖颈上他打算下口的那块敏感皮肤。他的唾液里有吸血鬼会为爱人而不是受害者准备的止痛药。

他顿了一下，细品心中的期待。然后他咬了进去。他感到John的身体因抗拒而僵直（多数人通常如此）而他的背弓起了一阵，又重重落下——他出乎意料的易控。他深深呼吸，而后颤抖着吐出一口气时，Sherlock可以感到他胸膛的起伏。

世上最美味的血液，Sherlock头晕目眩地想，吸吮着唇间温暖的血液，而他身下的男人轻轻颤抖着，轻轻呻吟了一声。

[解开我，]他在对方脑海中听到，而他不假思索地抽身，摸索着解开他的一只手腕，然后是另一只。John不发一言地抱住Sherlock，把他拽得更紧。

巨大的喜悦让Sherlock发晕，他回抱住John，在温暖的怀抱里吸吮他的脖颈，品尝着他的血液。他可以听到John心脏怦怦跳动。然后他听到一串单词：[天哪。天哪，所以就是这样。这里是天堂。天哪。他好漂亮。别停。别停下。全喝了吧。]

John抬手把Sherlock的头紧紧压向自己的脖颈，而作为回报，Sherlock更紧地压向对方。他的犬齿陷的更深，两人都呻吟起来，更紧的抓牢彼此。

最后Sherlock极不情愿地退开了。他们呼吸粗重，而Sherlock整理了一下思绪，接着他才想起把伤口舔合。他从John身上翻下，在他身旁小憩了一会儿，享受着John思绪里的甜美味道。对方彻底懵了，而……啊，对，温暖、响亮的嗡嗡声象征着情欲。没错，他可以那么做，Sherlock陷入沉思。

在一段呼吸声清晰可闻的沉默后，John小心地坐直身子，摸索着解开脚踝上的捆绑。Sherlock躺着，默许John解开自己的行为。然后小个子男人起身离床，看着在暮色中窝在毯子里的吸血鬼。

他的视线从Sherlock身上移到门口，表情一如既往的冷峻而不友好。

“John，”Sherlock以最柔滑的声音开口。“过来。”他张开双臂，用那双闪着银色光芒的双眼注视着男人，张开雕刻般完美的嘴唇。

[该死，]他听到John的思想。[看看他。他们就是这么做的。]而这实在是有趣，因为John瞪着他的眼神好斗而冰冷，明显不近人情。但Sherlock可以听到藏在那后面的想法，他轻轻叹了口气。“我一直都很孤单，John。”

他可以看到John脑中快速过了一遍公寓里的景象。混乱不堪，杂乱无章，极不整洁，显然是一个独居并与外界少有联系的男人的窝。他从John眼睛里的景象中突然意识到，尽管为了把握男人情绪而带有表演性质，这句话是没错的。他确实很孤单。

“拜托？”Sherlock加了一句，仍然张开双臂。[操，]John的脑袋里冒出一句话。[我真是疯了。]他犹豫了一会儿，在想象中重温在他怀抱里的感觉，埋在自己颈间的脸，头晕目眩的漂浮感，压在身上的那具躯体。再想想他有多么强壮、迅捷……逃跑是不可能的。[好吧，操。]他缓慢抬步，走入Sherlock的怀抱，抬手环住了他的吸血鬼。

[我知道这家伙会毁了我，]他想。而Sherlock冲自己露出个微笑，翻身压上他的人。没错，他想，但会相当慢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1]：原文为Tasmanian Devil（塔斯马尼亚魔鬼），是袋獾的别称。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John现在处于Sherlock的控制下。确实没办法从一个智商超高还擅长读心的吸血鬼身边逃开，对不对？

Sherlock翻身压到他的人身上。此时他正躺在自己怀里，比起之前是情愿了一点儿（至少没被绑着）。他衬衫大敞，盯着头顶的天花板，就好像上面刻着字似的。吸血鬼的嘴唇凑近John的耳畔，低声呢喃“Jo-ohn……”他身下的男人抖了抖，抬手不确定地抚上Sherlock的背。

“对，你可以那样做。你可以碰我。”Sherlock的呼吸打在他唇下通红的耳尖上。接着他用胯部轻轻磨蹭着身下温暖的身体，并在John闭了会儿眼睛却又睁开、不安地眨动时，露出一个恶作剧般的微笑。John的样子就像是他在经历某种恐怖的医学程序，因此要紧盯着医生拿起的每一件器械。

“我是你的。”Sherlock对怀中温暖的、呼吸着的人类低声说道。“你也是我的。我们会在一起。”他舔向John的耳尖，听到对方嗓子眼里传出短促的抽气声。

John的头脑仍是不可思议的寂静。

事情常常就是如此。当我们终于得到一直想要的东西时，却发觉一旦得到便没法忍受它了，对不对？如果曾有人问Sherlock为什么他不找个血奴，他肯定会说：“他们一刻不停地思考，永远不会闭嘴。”

现在他身下有个安静的血奴，而这……开始让他困扰了。让我们直面现实。John从那一刻起就是个血奴了——不，不是Sherlock咬他的那一刻。真不是。事实上，是在厨房里的那一刻——当时他想要用言语激怒吸血鬼以让对方把自己的脖子扭断，这才说出了那一串侮辱性质的话，然而在那双银色的眼睛闪过一丝受伤的情绪时，他住了嘴。

John怎么能忍心用自己孩子气的嘴唇、脆弱的手腕以及悲哀的眼神伤害如此优雅的生物？（谁会不经意的就伤到你，老天，可怜的压路机）

但就是这样。John是个士兵，时刻进行着评估并准备杀掉任何走过他身边的人（不是说他想这样，只是做好准备，以防万一，你懂的）。他还曾杀过人，必要时可以迅速撂倒身边的人……John的心像蘑菇一样好切。而Sherlock是锋利的刀片。

如果有人会因一个受伤的眼神和修长苍白的脖颈就成为血奴的话，那个人只可能是John。

尽管他很好地掩藏了这一点。

那么Sherlock伏在他身上，盯着那张无动于衷的坚定脸庞，得到了以下结论 :

1) John相当害怕成为血奴，为此他甚至会跳桥自尽——当然，这是在Sherlock未费心思的情况下。

2) 他也相当有礼貌，如果你说句“请”，他能把肾捐给你。

3) 若某人的想法不以文字形式呈现，Sherlock是读不出他的思想的，因为他生活在一个由数字和单词构建的世界里。

4) 但与大部分人不同的是，John就不是经常以文字形式思考。他构思气息，图像，颜色，以及味道。他头脑的内部是一个只有他自己才能领航的幻境。Sherlock发现就算那些想法可能枯燥无聊，至少它们还处于谜团之中。谢天谢地，一片寂静。

而现在，事实证明寂静也不是那么好，而Sherlock即刻下定决心（他自己都没意识到）来解开John最初引发他兴趣的这个谜。

与此同时，或许那个会不错——Sherlock的腿滑进John的双腿间，缓缓打开他的身体，把嘴唇埋向John颈侧他未曾侵略过的地方。

[天，他要侵犯我了。会很疼。]John的脑中猛然蹦出一行字来。

Sherlock用犬齿在温暖的脖颈上开出个小口子，吮吸了一会儿后又将它舔合时，他感到John的颤抖。

他忘了人类男子有多担心这种事。Sherlock敏捷地把衬衫推上John的肩膀直至脱掉，一路吻向锁骨上方。他在那儿相当温柔地又咬了口，并吮去了几滴血。John在每个新的刺激下都轻抖着，手抓着Sherlock的肩膀，似乎不知是该寻求安全感还是试着阻止上方吸血鬼的动作。就好像他能阻止一个吸血鬼似的。就和跳到火车正前方一样——

John又颤了一下，对方的一对尖牙扎入他乳头一侧时他倒抽了一口冷气，而那张嘴开始动作粗暴地吮吸它。快感直达双腿间，而若不是有枕头抵着，John的头该仰到床后边去了。Sherlock仰头瞥了他一眼，扶着他的胯部，压上了John内裤中因欲望而发硬的勃起。[哦，操。好吧，上啊，]John的大脑清晰地说道。Sherlock把新渗血的口子舔合，抬起头来。

“John。”他开口，而对方那双深蓝色的眼睛向下凝视着他。“John，如果我跟你做爱，你会不会出现某种意义上的精神崩溃，从房顶上跳下去？”Sherlock问道。[没错，但我肯定会跟你同归于尽。]“不会。”John说。哦，他撒了谎。Sherlock冲自己露出一个微笑。好吧。他把手放到男人双腿间，得到了对方的一声呜咽。“那么我会只喝一点点血液，先不碰你。”他保证道。接着，令John恐惧的是，Sherlock快速解开了John的皮带，拉开他的内裤，掏出紧绷而发红的阴茎，让犬齿悬在它的正上方。大多数人都会认为尖牙与阴茎可不是什么能相搭配的东西，而John只是发出了一声短促的尖叫，这一动作与他脑中的想法头一次完美的匹配上了。犬齿擦过阴茎的前端，鲜血于尖端滴落，而那张浅粉色的嘴唇锁住并深深陷入它。Sherlock开始了吮吸。John的眼睛睁得大大的，骨头几乎要融化，整个身体在床上大开着，而有那么一阵子，被俘获的阴茎是他身上唯一还硬着的东西了。Sherlock不停吞吐吮吸着，带出了一串沸腾的鲜美血液，它们只在身下的躯体变得越来越紧，越来越紧以至紧绷时才会间断，而最终John抽搐了一下……好吧，看来吸血鬼的力量还是个长处，因为Sherlock不得不把他紧钉在床上以使他不挣动，这样他才能把最后一点也榨干。Sherlock抬头看他时John两眼一翻。哦，他昏过去了。

好吧，或许这样也不错。也许他昨晚没睡好。Sherlock体贴地为他拉上拉链，高兴地闻到空气里John烛火一样的好闻味道。他在床上放松了一会儿。

或许他该在John没意识时收拾下对方的行李。只是为了了解。他起身离开，想起John脑子里对于屋顶的看法，便又重新扣上了John的脚踝与手腕——没有恶意或威胁，真的，只是需要确保他不会突然听到「玻璃！！」并不得不飞奔上楼来阻止John用无用的玻璃碎片割开自己的喉咙。

也许得把镜子全从公寓里拿走——为了个人类而不是住在这儿的吸血鬼，可真讽刺，不是吗？Sherlock下楼，打开John的背包，把东西全倒在地毯上。他快速挑拣着。私人的很少。咖啡杯。笔记本电脑。哦，枪！哇哦，枪不错，Sherlock想，用修长的手指把玩了一会儿那个武器。

他该多么高兴——若是身边有位持枪的血奴，他们可以一起在晚上走过伦敦雨后湿滑的街道，以苏格兰场的名义追踪某个在逃的猎物。

Sherlock犹豫了一下。但若是他的新宠物开枪自杀——因为这男人有着某种程度上的妄想症，总觉得Sherlock想把他的脑子吸出来，那还不如先自我了断——那他会很不高兴。嗯。Sherlock把枪滑到沙发底下，继续翻拣John的行李。

没花多长时间。John轻装出行。

接着他打开笔记本电脑，单单从键盘上的痕迹就推理出了密码（这就是你应当常换密码的原因）。他开始浏览John的上网记录。嗯，他很可能是个直男，但他的某些举动可能会被人加以利用。很大一部分。那么还不错。

Sherlock坐在脚跟上，环视着杂乱的公寓。这地方看起来可不只是令人同情。他起身做了番努力，把纸归成一叠，把东西堆在一起以空出点地方，这时他突然意识到John该从小睡中苏醒了。天色已黑。口活过后，即使是压力已经释放……45分钟应该是正常水平。

他抬起头，聆听楼上传来的思维。什么也没有。不做梦吗？Sherlock更用心地听着。他闭上眼睛，试图闻到点什么……看到些什么……因为显然John不像大多数人那样思考。可是没有，什么都没有。

天哪，他不是死了吧？Sherlock抓起背包，缓慢而谨慎地走上楼去，从门缝里瞥见John——他清醒得很，正盯着天花板。沉默着。Sherlock推开门，他们视线交汇。

“要打开背包吗？”Sherlock礼貌地问道。

“我被绑着。”John回答。

“哦，对。”Sherlock上前解开捆绑，坐在床边，看着John松展了一下僵硬的身体，不自然地起身。他一瘸一拐地走过Sherlock。

“厕所。”他解释道。

“不许碰玻璃。”Sherlock警告他，而John郁郁寡欢地表示他知道了。

Sherlock等着。这就不错了。什么都不比一次好的口活更能融化他们之间的坚冰（而他尽可能做到了）。John回来后便开始以出人意料的温驯从背包里取出衣服。

收拾完时，他说：“我的枪呢？”

“啊。”Sherlock说。“那个先等会儿吧，行吗？”

John瞪着他。

“喝茶吗？”Sherlock问道。他起身带头走向楼下。John跟上了。

Sherlock提出喝茶时，他的意思其实是由他来告诉John东西都在哪儿，然后他坐下，看着John泡茶。

“我们打开天窗说亮话。”Sherlock一开口就闻到John思想散发的焦木气味。有趣，毕竟焦木味道其实还挺好闻的。它确实意味着某些东西（木头）在被焚毁，可那通常也象征着温暖、明亮的家……这味道还是不错的，除非你是棵树。

可来自John的这味道却不太好。Sherlock感觉在场的某个人正是一棵树，然而他无法断定是他们中的哪一个。John还在泡茶，表情尖锐而冷硬。没错，确实有东西在燃烧。

“首先，我不准备杀你。”Sherlock说。

[当然，直到最后一刻来临……]John的大脑答复道。Sherlock真想说“时间还很长呢，现在先别担心”，但那样John就会知道他是个能读心的吸血鬼，而没什么比这更能让人得妄想症了。

Sherlock只好说：“我是真的想一直、一直留着你，John。”他本意是想安抚对方，但John的手随即僵住，视线落在正前方的空气中。

[你会留着我，直到你揭开一切秘密而我在你手中只剩躯壳。在爱情中毫无招架之力。属于我自己的东西一点不剩。然后你会摧毁我。]

我的天，Sherlock心想。那是啥意思？他叹口气，打算稍后再探寻。

“你正从事在你能力之下的工作，从你对自己已发表医学作品的实际拥有量的缺乏上就可以明确得知。你保持前沿资讯却并不发表，可见你任职的医院并不声名显赫。我第一次见到你时，你正从正西方向走来，而那正是退伍老兵诊所的方位。耳朵还没被冻红说明你出来的时间不长，可见你正是在那里就职。那地方很无趣，薪水无关紧要，而我是有信托基金的人所以你不必再工作了。我更希望你能随时待命，所以我拿你的手机给那谁发了辞职申请……是叫Sarah吧？”

嗡嗡声又出现了。焦木味愈发浓烈。Sherlock在脑子里过了遍自己刚刚的那番话，好奇这回又是什么把John给点着了。谁会拒绝一个有信托基金的吸血鬼，啊？又不是无产阶级。

John转身瞪着Sherlock。

“茶好了没？”Sherlock问道，以分散对方的注意力。John转回去倒茶，在两张座椅前分别放了一杯，然后坐进Sherlock对面的空椅子。他以肘支桌，把脸埋进手心。

Sherlock抿了口茶——吸血鬼可以喝液体，固态的食物才难以消化——并聆听着能让他知道John当前崩溃的情绪有所缓解的迹象。然而除了以下的话外再没别的了：

[完了。结束了。就这样吧。]

好吧。Sherlock决定继续话题：“我每隔一天才会需要一次血液，所以一周两包就差不多了。我会把它们存在冰箱里，你可以暂时放个假。”

John从指间看着Sherlock，而Sherlock又露出他那狼一样的微笑。

“我会从痕迹不会露出的地方取血，如果这合你心意。”

[哦，天哪，好的，]John想道，接着是一句[哦，天哪，不。耶稣。最后照常是句，操。]

[操。我真是疯了。]

“你可以帮我调查。”Sherlock不确定地说了句。John沉默地瞅着他。没有疑问。那就结束吧。

“做我的血奴只有两条规则。其一，做我让你做的事。其二，别做我不让你做的事。就这样。不难吧？”Sherlock做了个轻快的结尾。

沉默。Sherlock的手机振动起来，他起身把它放到客厅桌上。接起电话时，他随意地对John说道：“而且我们最后会做爱，所以请尽快适应它并不要再想着跳桥自尽。你好探长。不，我刚刚没跟你说话，怎么了？”

John把脸摁到桌子上。焦木味消失殆尽，好像有阵寒风刮过了林子。

“但我昨晚跟Anderson说过了。哦，他是个蠢货，你不会真想让我过去再来一遍吧？”

停顿。Sherlock凝视着John，他正把脸从桌上抬起来，喝了一小口茶，眼睛毫无焦距。

“好吧。我们半小时内到。我会带上John，他是我的新血奴。对，才弄到手。不能让他一个人待着，他一直在试图自杀。我不知道。或许你可以跟他谈谈。我觉得他担心我把他当成性爱玩具了。好吧没错，但也许你可以向他解释这个没有生命危险……喂？”

Sherlock看着自己的手机，接着把它扔到一边。“你饿吗？快到晚饭时间了，我们可以在沿途停下。”

 

Lestrade探长是个英俊的家伙，有着过早变成银灰色的头发与一张孩子气的脸。此刻他在巴茨医院太平间外干净的白色走廊上转身，看到他唯一可以忍受的两个吸血鬼之一正从电梯中出来，大步走向他的方向，黑色的大衣在身后翻飞。大衣正后边是一个不起眼的小个子男人，一头干净的金色短发，手插在棕色皮夹克的口袋里。他们看起来完全不像是一类人。

Sherlock似乎是被无形的翅膀扇进了走廊。John在后边跟着，好像是被无形的链条拉着。

Lestrade张开嘴，准备讲几句概要性的话，但Sherlock显然已经开足马力了。

“纸条碎片上的文字有明显的语法错误，那不是文化水平低下的结果，而是受了母语的影响。定冠词数量的稀少说明此人的母语为俄语，因此底下那行的开头字母，即被蠢货Anderson错认为N的，其实是俄语字母I，很可能代表Ivan。他手腕处的绳结被海水浸过，可见他是个水手。被切下的两块上的绳结打法不一致，如果是同一个绑架犯或是凶手干的话，绳结应当是一样的。不一样说明这个俄罗斯人是自己把自己绑起来的，用两只手打了第一个结，用牙齿和一只手打了第二个结。一个人为什么会用海水浸过的绳子把自己绑起来？答案显而易见：他要把自己绑到船上的什么东西上，为了安全而不是禁锢。只有船上再没人能帮他时他才会这么做。他的船员全死了，他是最后的幸存者，他试图留下纸条来解释，但纸条却被某人取走，只剩我们看到的被他攥在手中的一小片。因此你要找的是一艘载着可疑货物并已被遗弃的俄罗斯船只。我会建议你去码头。这位是John，别让他自杀，我跟Molly说几句就回来。”

Sherlock又向电梯大步走去，但在走廊上突然停下脚步。就在他身后，一股香气弥漫开来，一种天然、清新、美丽的气息，就像……就像一朵巨大的百合盛开。或是木兰花。Sherlock转过身来，发现John正全心全意地凝视着他，嘴巴张着，而一股轻柔而奇妙的气息轻轻拂过他的卷发。

“这真是太了不起了。”John轻声说，他的大脑回响着，太了不起了。我的天。而Sherlock突然有种感觉，John头脑里那张自己的黑白照片已经上了明快的色调，开始变得……容光焕发，或是别的什么。John还盯着他，就好像他们是第一次见面似的，而不仅仅是一个有着冰冷俊俏脸庞的威胁性黑影。

Sherlock犹豫了一下。“嗯。我马上回来。别碰玻璃。”他转身飞快地走过走廊，因为他想赶紧跟Molly说完话，取回之前落在这儿的马鞭，然后再把John带回家。正如Hudson太太所说，面团要趁软时揉。

John依旧目瞪口呆。他转身向Lestrade走去，后者露出一个有点无力的微笑。“没错，他总是那样。”

他们在沉默中站了一会儿。“嗯，”Lestrade大胆地开口，“今晚咱们可干到挺晚啊，对吧？”

John沉默地看着他。“你是他的新……呃……新助手？”

John相当感激对方的措辞。“对。”他还是不知道该将视线落在哪儿。

“呃，听我说，Sherlock他——他帮了我们很多忙。他有时是个混蛋，但我觉得他算是吸血鬼中最好的了。他跟其他家伙一点儿也不一样。”Lestrade满怀希望地说。

在John回答之前，Sherlock在他身后再次出现。“再三考虑。”他沉思着，近距离注视着John。John被他盯得不安地打了个寒战。“过来。”Sherlock下令，快速上前抓住John的手，那使小个子男人彻底慌乱起来。吸血鬼不经思索地再次飞快走过走廊，身后拽着John。几分钟后他们站在电梯里，向地下实验室下降着，那是Molly工作的地方，Sherlock把马鞭落在了那里。她不是很敢碰那东西，但她当然也忘不了它在那儿。

Sherlock在电梯里转过身来，把John抵在墙上，垂眼盯着他。他们的脸只相隔几英寸的距离。

“我还没吻过你，对吧？”Sherlock放缓声音，像是在沉思。John抬头看向他形状优美的弓形嘴唇，思考着一个问题：当接吻双方中的一方有着为吸血而生的利齿时，他们还怎么能接吻？他的呼吸滞了一下。

[尖牙]，这是他脑中出现的唯一一个单词。Sherlock能感觉John在脑中想象嘴中自己鲜血的味道。那真是……哦，对，牙齿。Sherlock露出一个让自己尖牙不那么明显的微笑——过去他不想让自己的微笑太吓人时才会这么做。

但他确实吓到了大多数人——唇在脸颊下勾出一道寒冷的弧度，视线却像冰凌般紧盯住对方。

[吓人。]John的大脑里蹦出一个单词，而Sherlock拉开距离，感到自己被侮辱了。电梯门打开，此刻一个怒气达到峰值的吸血鬼大步走出，他的人类在他身后亦步亦趋，茫然不知他再次伤害到了Sherlock的感情。

好吧。好的一面是我拿到了马鞭。我可能会用到它的，Sherlock冲自己冷哼了一声，转身准备把怒气发泄在那个看起来既迫切又紧张的女人身上——她正抱着写字板，好像总是恰巧在错误的时间（Sherlock心情不佳时）站在错误的地点。

“Molly我说过一次就不想再重复这么多次，不要把未经Lestrade手的任何文件给Anderson。不要给他任何原始文件，不要给他任何可能被他丢弃、修改、毁坏或是断章取义的文件。你是没有能力遵从最基本的指令，还是仅仅是固执地想激怒我，以此让我把马鞭用在你身上——顺便，赶紧把它拿给我。还有别把头发梳成那样，像你那样全梳到一边是极幼稚而不专业的行为。”

Molly的嘴唇颤抖着，而Sherlock尽力无视她脑内的想法：[我知道他是对的他肯定是对的绝对是我的错我真是个大傻瓜如果我没有令他失望的话他不会那么说但是无论我多么努力——]

在他身后，John脑中的声音如此响亮地回响着，以至于Molly的声响被完全淹没在自后方击中Sherlock的讽刺之言下。

[天啊，这是我的吸血鬼Sherlock！他是个狂躁无礼的臭脾气混蛋！但你真该看看他给人做口活时的样子。那可是上帝的恩赐 。]

Sherlock僵住了，转身惊奇地打量着John。好吧。自昨晚John自言自语着要死在夜空下以来，这可是他头一次透露出某种情绪。Sherlock僵直地转回身。我可不狂躁，他高傲地想。

他身后突然安静下来。

[操，他听到了。不知道他是怎么做到的。哦操，我要疯了。]

“没错。”当Molly拿着马鞭快步走上前来时，Sherlock说道。

[操。操操操操操操。]

Sherlock回身掠过他，马鞭“嗖”地一声指向电梯。“你一直在说那个单词。我认为那并不意味着你明白它的意思。”电梯门关上时，John脑中蹦出一串歇斯底里的笑声和一句语无伦次的“难以置信！”，让Sherlock有些困惑。

他们在沉默中打车回了贝克街。Sherlock闻到John散发出皮革混着酸柠檬的气味，他假定这代表恐惧，尤其是对马鞭的恐惧。途中只出现过一次——在他们过桥的时候——John满怀期望地望向窗外并想着“桥”。Sherlock几乎可以感觉到他的紧张，就像他马上就要推开门滚下人行道似的。

“不行！”他尖锐地说，用马鞭轻抽了一下John的大腿。

哦。

真的。

嗡嗡声出现了。Sherlock盯着John，想看看他的不适有没有显现出来，但像往常一样，答案是否定的。依旧面无表情。一张完美的扑克脸。出租车向贝克街行进着，时间相当晚了。Sherlock付了车钱，两人在贝克街221B黑色大门外的街灯下站了一会儿。

John的视线从Sherlock身上移开，伤感地看向远处的街区。逃跑……但这想法是如此的渺茫，以至于回响在他脑中的声音都无比悲凉。Sherlock的心情还是糟透了，而他一如既往并不试图掩饰。

“如果你敢有一次试图逃离，我会给你套个项圈，用皮带拴着你。”他厉声说，伸手打开了前门。在他身后，他听到像是砖墙倒塌砸在一个恐怖的黑影身上并将他摧毁的声音，但当他回头望去时，John只是面无表情地跟在后面上了楼梯。

我希望那堆砖是你全部的希冀与美梦，你个不知感恩的家伙，Sherlock一边想着，一边将John拉进公寓。他脱下大衣，将它挂在衣钩上。接着他把外套从John的肩膀处拉下来，把它挂在了紧挨着的那个衣钩上。

Sherlock走进客厅，但John仍盯着那两件并排挂着的衣服。他看了有一阵。

[看起来像是一同住在这儿的两个人类，而不是一个诱饵和一只有着图雷特氏综合征[1]和人类手指的鲨鱼——]

哦，天，Sherlock闷闷不乐地想，咱们的想法还挺风趣，是不？他坐进火炉边的扶手椅，一只手仍握着马鞭，有一下没一下地甩着。

“John，过来坐在我腿上。”他说着向沙发的皮革面靠去，盯住他突然僵住的人类。

嗡嗡声。但不像之前那么响了。也没那么刺耳。或许意识到在我腿上你拳击的角度没那么好。至少你没脸朝下呢。

“立刻。”他补了句。嗡嗡声停止，而John走到恰好不会被他碰到的位置。

“不。”他说。他脑中没有额外的评论了。危机感使得大脑也安静下来。

“你可以过来坐到我腿上让我喝个饱，”Sherlock冷静地开口，“或是我舔掉你身上用马鞭抽出来的血液。”

[……我觉得他不会那么做。]

Sherlock不发一言地扬手挥了一下马鞭，从对面那张空沙发的皮革面上削下块皮来。John盯着它看了一秒。然后他重又抬眼望向Sherlock。

“你是想让我面向这边还是——”

“不重要。”

John吞咽了一下，上前坐到Sherlock的腿上。吸血鬼的胳膊紧紧地扣住他。手指解开他的衬衫，温柔地将它再次打开。John看着那些苍白的手指游走在自己的胸膛上，越过淤青与伤痕。他开始感受到早先Sherlock在他脖子上吸血时的那种沉重的晕眩感。而这个混蛋甚至还没开始呢。

指尖滑向了另一个伤痕，Sherlock低声道：“我们让它们成双成对吧，好吗？”接着他俯下身去，把嘴唇贴到那块敏感的皮肤上，先舔后咬，然后开始吮吸。John闭上眼睛，任吸血鬼随心所欲地挪动他，身体放软，随心跳的感觉席卷而来。Sherlock的唇齿吮吸着血液，而John咬着嘴唇，尽力不发出尴尬的声响。

终于，Sherlock放开那块皮肤，吻向John的嘴唇。他的好心情因John无助地屈服于吸血带来的快感而恢复了。Sherlock小心地在他柔软的嘴唇上落下一吻，低语：“我知道我曾说过会留你几周，但现在我更想每天都尝尝你的味道。”

[好。来吧。每天都尝尝。该死，他们就是这么俘获你的。这感觉太好，而你所知道的就只是——]他感到John的思绪戛然而止。

Sherlock笑了。

“那么，你是想和我睡在一张床上，还是带着镣铐躺在楼上？”

[操。我可真是疯了。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]图雷特氏综合征：一种精神疾病，其症状表现为无意识的身体抽搐和口出污言秽语。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John发现Sherlock会趁他睡着时来骚扰他，在那之后还会用亲人加以威胁。但你懂的，这滋味并没那么糟。

“那么，”Sherlock刚刚问，“你是想和我睡在一张床上，还是带着镣铐躺在楼上？”

John仍被困在Sherlock的腿上，脑子晕晕乎乎的。他深吸一口气。这两个选项都不对他的胃口。

「拖延。」  
“我能去冲个澡吗？”  
Sherlock放开他：“当然。”他心满意足地陷到自己的扶手椅里，注视着他的人类向浴室走去。他又拎起皮鞭，用它愉快地指挥了几分钟谢尔盖·普罗科菲耶夫所作基什中尉组曲中“三架马车”的一段。

他心情真的很不错。他找到了一个受过一点训练的血奴，毫无疑问会在很长一段时间内予其消遣。我会在今晚拥有他，并从明日起开始训练，他下定决心。浴室里的水声戛然而止，他聆听着John的思想。

没有镜子。好吧，这究竟是谁的错？他听到的就只有这几句话，但从浴室中传出来的气味却源源不断。一种味道像是在一个狭小陈腐的木头空间里，似乎是被锁在了匣子或是棺材中。另一种却像是桂皮、麝香和杨梅的鲜明气息，混着某种似乎是眼泪的味道（如果Sherlock记得没错的话。自1880年后他就再没哭过，但他能模糊记起身为人类孩子时的感觉。）

那么这两种气味是想说明什么？腐败、沉闷、极不舒适……另一种却繁茂而极具诱惑，还有点可怜兮兮的意味。左右为难，反复取舍。好像他在做某种选择……哦。

Sherlock笑了。他希望他的床是更具诱惑的那个选项。

John终于出现了。他穿着件睡衣，头发刚被毛巾擦干。那件睡衣款式很老，John在条纹棉布中看起来像是个男孩。一个表情纠结的男孩，却仍有致命的吸引力。还都是我的，Sherlock想道，心不在焉地晃着脚——他心情愉悦时常那样做。但接着他意识到沉闷腐败的气味占了上风，便停下了动作，与此同时John清了清嗓子，开口说：“嗯，我想还是在楼下睡吧。”

Sherlock打心底感到一股抗拒的刺痛。他给了John一个令人心软的长久凝视，但John避开了他的视线。

[你今天把我耍得够久了]，John在脑袋里抱怨道。

“好吧。”Sherlock冷冷道。“自己睡一间……可以理解。过来，我带你过去。”

几分钟后，John站在床边，盯着在床四个角落上等着他的镣铐。Sherlock在他身后等待着，尽力藏起自己的微笑。

“你是想朝上还是朝下？”他体贴地问，享受着John脑中熊熊燃烧的焦木味。还有点橘子味。看来是棵燃烧的橘子树，他想。

John呢，他仍然盯着那些镣铐，意识到自己这辈子都没想过有朝一日要告诉一个吸血鬼（还是个男的）他“想被脸朝下绑在床上，如果您允许的话”。他转过身来，久久地盯了Sherlock一会儿。

“不是因为我觉得你会逃跑，”Sherlock安抚性地说，“毕竟我有了你的枪，你的身份证，你的钱包，银行卡还有你的手机——”John飞快地看向他刚刚放东西的洗手台……没错，上面什么都不剩了。

哇，现在整个果园都着起火来了，Sherlock好笑地注意到。

“只是因为我担心你的自毁冲动。真的，John，我想要的只是你的安全与舒适。”

John深吸一口气。“Sherlock，我保证，我……”接着他停住了。Sherlock想，你没法做出一个违心的承诺，是吗？有趣。

“好的。那就朝上吧。”Sherlock做了决定，他一把将John放倒在床上，轻易地制住了对方的挣扎，并把他的双手扣进了镣铐。

“脚别锁上。”John突然请求道。Sherlock直起身，整理了一下刚刚在扭打中有点凌乱的衬衫。

“行。”他同意了。接着他叹了口气，关掉了床边的台灯。“我去冲个澡，之后我会回来再确认一下……”他保证道，留下John一个人怒视着天花板，满脑子都是橘子树燃烧而起的烟味。

……

John试图冷静下来，放松身体，甚至考虑闭眼睡觉了——就在这时卧室的门打开，Sherlock再次出现，灯光打下的轮廓清晰地投在墙壁上。他的卷发湿乎乎的，身上穿着T恤衫和睡裤，披着件长长的蓝色丝绸睡衣，像他那件黑色大衣似的拖在身后。

“哦，John。”他低声呢喃，上前俯身贴近他的猎物。“让我再尝尝你脖颈的味道……”他低语着，埋下头去。接着他发出一声满足的叹息，将自己淋浴过后温暖的身体覆在John身上，满意地轻哼一声。John默不作声地躺着，坚定不移地盯着天花板。

Sherlock轻轻磨蹭着。“我不是很喜欢这张床，但我想也能凑合。”他补了句，呼吸使John的耳朵发痒。

John的眼睛睁大了。他花费了20分钟来试着决定自己是想被绑着还是被吸血鬼压在身下。现在他既被绑着又被压在身下。

[我被下了咒。倒霉透顶。]

他感到Sherlock的嘴唇在他脖颈下弯出一个微笑来，接着吸血鬼在那里慢悠悠地落下一串吻。“你确定不要和我一起回楼下睡吗？”他问。

[好吧，我懂了。你是想被操，还是想被操。]

John深吸一口气。被解开总比被绑着强，如果非要让他选的话。“那就……好吧。”他设法挤出几个音节。Sherlock整个人的重量把他压进了床，他有点喘不过气来。

Sherlock带着得逞的笑容为他解开了束缚，抓着他的手把他带下楼去。“进去吧。”他轻声说，在身后关上门并咔地落了锁。John盯了会儿那把锁，转而回身环视着这间卧室。黑暗……凌乱，但家具的质量不错。很大的一张床——

John的胃里出乎意料地迸出一阵可笑与喜爱的感觉。天哪，他们真是个极富吸引力的物种，这群该死的吸血鬼。尤其是这个，他非人的漂亮面孔，瘦高的身体，还有孩子气的蓬乱头发……

Sherlock尝到John身上被囚禁的味道。对，就是那种诱人、甜蜜的气味。快爱上我吧，他想，而John就像是遵从指令一般走上前来。Sherlock把John拉进被褥，接着将小个子男人熟练地拉到自己身边，从背后拥住他给了他一个吻。他用瘦长的身体紧裹住John，不断收紧直至John像是被一只多情的鱿鱼俘获，在他怀中至若无物。

“我的。”Sherlock在John的脖颈边低语，感到一阵回答似的战栗。

“我想让你立刻睡觉，John。”他低声说，接着温柔地咬入John的脖颈，释放了一些化学物质——John愉悦却无助地轻颤了一下，接着就不动弹了。“因为今晚我要对你做点不好的事，John。”Sherlock扯出个不怀好意的笑容，补了一句：“而我觉得如果在事情已入正轨时你再醒来，我们会更高效一些。”

Sherlock伸手关掉台灯，在一片黑暗中打开了床头柜，寻找某些……能让事情不那么难过的东西。接着他仰靠着床头，等待时机的到来。

午夜将至。

John好似飘浮在一片黑暗之中，意识模糊，感到一种温暖而极为舒适的感觉——尽管在下方某个难以启齿的部位正传来不断加大的压力。他俯身趴着，无法移动，头昏沉无比，鼻子里充斥着好闻的洗衣剂味道。床单好软。清新松软的枕头使他动弹不得。还混着男士古龙水的味道。

他小幅度地扭动了一下，试图舒缓身后的压力，但它却更为加剧，弄得他腿间刺痛无比。他的胳膊像是被束缚在身侧，不过这感觉并不很糟，毕竟他现在感觉相当温暖安逸。真正难熬的是那股压力，满含性欲，还有点羞耻。就像是他本该去浴室解决，此刻却躺在这儿，像个两岁小孩一样听之任之。他愈发飘然了，头晕目眩。

但那股压力……颇为下流，感觉却好得很。无疑他已被激起性欲，想要伸手自己解决，但他的胳膊还是不听使唤。接着腿间传来的一阵揉捏感让他意识到自己已在自我纾解了，只是他的手此刻可能没什么感觉。我的胳膊也陷入沉睡了，他木然地想，又扭动了一下身子。

身体的扭动使得股间的压力与腿间的揉捏感都愈发强烈。天哪，这像是大脑最底层的一场春梦。现在那股压力找到了一种温柔而有规律的节奏，极其缓慢，很少移动，但却将火花般的愉悦感一路输送到他的胃里，下抵腿部，直达下体，甚至让他的嘴唇都湿润起来。

John呻吟着推开那股压力，因股间传来的快感而嘴巴大张。天，这真是最不可思议的感觉。他迎合着它，感到下体的揉捏感力度加大了。摩擦。他需要摩擦来纾解快感，但光是扭动身体还远远不够。他在高潮的风口浪尖上，钉入他身体的某个东西顶撞着他，刺激着他，却偏偏让他手足受缚，动弹不得。

他突然清醒过来，瞬时明白了当前的局面。他脸朝下趴在床上，而Sherlock把阴茎钉在他大开的双腿间，胳膊环在他身侧，把他的身子固定住。Sherlock的一只手埋在John身下，用手指抚慰着他。

我的天。他剧烈挣扎起来，但Sherlock只是抓住他的臀部，更深地钉了进去。他的手指在自己挣扎的猎物身上挑逗式的轻抚，让John几乎尖叫起来。

“天啊，求你了，”John喘息着。“求你了，拜托——”他无助地弓起背，把自己抵到Sherlock的手指上——它们不断抚弄着，但就是不肯给他个痛快。

一个低沉的声音在他耳边戏弄地响起。“感觉如何，John？”

John的回答是一阵语无伦次的呜咽。当他没法挪动一英寸时，连扭动都是快感。Sherlock后退了一点又猛地推入，之后再一次停下动作。John发出一声长长的呻吟。在他身后，Sherlock勾起唇角。

“你喜欢这个。”他低声说。John说不出话来，只得哀求般地呜咽。他的大脑甚至无法组织语言，只是迸出一阵尖锐而含麝香气味的愉悦疼痛，混着渴望与羞耻。美味，Sherlock想着，手指在John的下体上游走，在高潮即将来临时却突然停下动作，之后又开始揉捏。身后又传来一阵顶弄，John的尖叫声被床垫尽数吞没。

最后John抬起脸，又开始哀求。“求你了，拜托，Sherlock，拜托——”

“拜托什么，John？”Sherlock慢慢地推入他的身体。“嗯？”

“拜托让我射。”John气喘吁吁地说，极力忍着羞耻感。

“不，我可不这么想。”Sherlock舒展了一下固定在John下体的手指，又揉捏起来。“我想让你一晚上都这样。乞求，扭动……”

John发出一声压抑的抽噎，浑身发热，弓起身体。Sherlock用力抚弄了一下阴茎的前端，感到身下的身体猛地颤栗了一下。接着他咬入Johm的脖颈，吸吮了一点血液。John此刻在他身下呜咽起来。Sherlock又抚慰了他一下，而John感激的呻吟在几秒钟后就又变成沮丧的叹息。

“你尝起来真是……很甜。”Sherlock好一会儿才说出话来。John痛苦地呻吟了一声。

[你-这-个-混-蛋]

Sherlock咧开嘴，磨蹭着他。“你想射吗？”他戏谑道，缓慢地顶弄着，把嘴唇又移到John的脖颈上吸吮起来。

“拜托，拜托了，求你……”John在床单里哀求着。

“嗯……不要。”Sherlock又咬了他一口。

他意识到自己可以像演奏小提琴那样玩弄John的身体。身后的撞击使John从身体深处呻吟出声。挑逗的抚弄让他的呜咽声都变了调。埋在会阴的手指引发饱受煎熬的抽噎，而Sherlock的利齿则让他柔软地呻吟起来。

阴茎顶端的一阵抚弄又让他开始哀求。Sherlock又折磨了John几分钟，直到他的身体颤抖着，大脑中散发出如车祸现场一般毫无意义的声响。

John又开始乞求。好吧，或许他得到的已经够多了，Sherlock想。他兴致颇高地开始撞击，向后拉开身子以便John在他的手里纾解。

John在他身下颤抖着，他这辈子都没射出过这么多液体——Sherlock用力撞击着他的身体，并惩罚性地轻拍他的臀部。快感的浪潮使John身体痉挛。当他最终躺倒回床上（还有一块湿漉漉的污迹）而Sherlock叹息着瘫在他身上时，John相当确定自己脑子里容纳羞耻感的部分已经所剩无几了。还是被迫的。

他们在满是汗水的床单上躺了一会儿，然后Sherlock翻身下床，不发一言地递给John一条毛巾。John用颤抖的双手清理了自己的身体，Sherlock则把另一块毛巾盖在那块污迹上——之后他们便双双陷入疲惫的睡眠，直到翌日清晨。

 

John醒来时已是上午，卧室门敞着，他能听到Sherlock的声音从客厅传来，似乎是在打电话。

他困难地坐起身来。他的腿酸软无力，屁股也有点疼（但说实话，感觉不算太糟），整个人像是饿了两天似的。Sherlock喝的血太多了，他模糊地想，一边挣扎着穿上被抛弃在一旁的睡衣。

他摇摇晃晃地走进厨房，笨拙地摸索着泡茶，无视了穿着整齐、懒洋洋地窝在沙发上的吸血鬼。他正用天鹅绒般柔滑的嗓音对着手机说话。

“没错，我确定他跟我在一块休假时感觉好多了。他那个邻居太糟糕。哦，你没有……不，别，别一个人来。对。我知道，但是这边有吸血鬼，不是很安全。对，这边是高级住宅区——”

John绷紧了身体。天杀的他这是在跟谁讲话……他走进客厅，意识到Sherlock手里的电话是自己的。

“嗯，你当然会想来看看，尽管这里简直是一团糟，我会很窘迫的。为何不告诉我你的住址呢？”

John的眼睛睁大了。

[你个婊子养的。如果你敢动我姐姐，对天发誓我会趁睡觉时解决你。]

Sherlock仅仅是勾起嘴角。“哦，我知道那地方。我会再跟你联络的，行吧？嗯，很快。当然。很高兴认识你！哦，我会照顾好他的，我保证。嗯。谢谢。”

之后他挂掉电话，把John的手机滑入口袋，挑衅地对上John的视线。

“你姐姐很有意思。”他评论道。烟雾开始在John的脑海里升腾了。Sherlock闻了闻……看吧……沸腾的沥青，血液，金属，火药，汽油……还有……死鱼？不确定。

Sherlock站起身来。

“好吧。先解决我们的问题吧，好吗？”Sherlock拿起一个与鞋盒一般大小但更浅的黑匣子，并把它拿到厨房的桌上。他坐下来，示意John坐到他对面。

有那么一会儿John拒绝坐下。他俯视着Sherlock，眼睛里满是威胁。

“哦，坐下是不是会有点疼？抱歉。”Sherlock低声柔和地说。

John坐下了而……好吧，至少死鱼的味道是变浅了。尽管仍在沸腾。Sherlock觉得挺好笑。

“今天上午我得去趟银行，然后再去苏格兰场，大概中午回来。到中午时我希望这间公寓——”他修长优雅的手朝着正对客厅的方向挥舞了一下——“能整洁点儿。女王不会戴着白手套来检查，所以你无需费尽心思。你懂的，就是别让这地方像个‘猪窝’——我相信你是这么描述它的。我还建议你去趟乐购，随便买点什么能在可预见的未来维持你生命的食物回来。我拿走了你的银行卡，而我相当确定自己能得到你的密码，所以我会把你的钱全部转账——在集中资金以供我们二人使用上更为方便了，你觉得呢？我会给你留些现金买东西。留着小票，在我认为你独身一人也值得信任时我就不会这么强迫症了。但开始的这几天，你懂的，最好还是按着规则来。现在——”

Sherlock停下来喘口气，顺便感受了一下John脑海里的味道。像是雪混着烟的气味。嗯。

“——我这么做并留下你一个人会有四种可能的结果。最好的结果当然是你打扫了公寓，买了东西，表现得就像是一个聪明可靠的家伙身边最为亲密的人一样。我敢肯定你还可以与我更亲密些。但我知道你还处于适应期，或许还残留着一些消极情绪，而那可能足够诱使你尝试一些愚蠢的事情——”

换口气。

“——第二种可能的结果是你可能感觉被强迫，因而不顺从并拒绝打扫或购物。这种情况下我会‘鞭策’你——以痛苦而羞辱性的方式，而这会令你相当挫败，也许一周都不敢直视我的眼睛。尤其是如果我发现你喜欢这种方式的话——我认为很有可能，而你最好别让我知道。最后我当然会发现什么，但如果你不急着让自己的小秘密都被扒光并被无情地利用的话，我建议你还是打扫公寓并去买点面包吧。”

John的脸涨红了。水壶在冒汽，他也一样。

“水开了。现在。第三种可能的结果是你想跳楼，跳桥，冲到飞驰的汽车前，挑衅某个恶棍，或是扑到什么尖利的东西上边。你好心的姐姐已经告诉我她的地址，如果你这么做，我只能去看看她是不是有和你一样的眼睛，而她痛苦的时候尝起来又是什么味道。我们都不想看到这种情况发生。所以别自杀。”

Sherlock等着一股崩溃的感觉，但正相反，一缕淡淡的绝望表情从John的脸上显露出来，但没有一点气味。哦，很好。Sherlock决定快点结束，因为他还有差事在身。John僵住了，所以Sherlock叹口气起身，自己倒水沏茶，然后端着两个杯子回到桌前。

“最后可能的结果是你试图逃跑。糖？不要？好吧——”Sherlock打开桌上的黑匣子。里面是一条厚重昂贵的项圈，由黑色皮革精制而成，点缀着银色的装饰。他把它拎起来，以便让John好好看看。“就我个人来讲，我觉得你更适合棕色，所以有时间我会在买一条——但不是现在。如果你敢试图逃跑，我会捕获你，而你会戴上这个直到那条新的到货。喜欢吗？”他结束道，而John惊恐地盯着那条项圈。

“不？不，我不这么想。好吧。别试图逃跑，我就不用牵着你去购物了。我可不是在开玩笑，我也不做空头的威胁。别试图逃跑。就这样。”

Sherlock放下项圈，抿了口茶。“有疑问吗？”

John坐在那儿，视线越过他，看起来就像个刚刚回家却发现自己的房子已被夷为平地的男人。

“没有？”

连气味都没有了。想法？没有？什么都没有？连那一串“我真是疯了”也没有？嗯。好吧。

“那就这样吧。还记得吧？中午？打扫？商店？很好。”

Sherlock喝完了他的茶，大步走过客厅，动作流畅地套上大衣。他刚要离开——这时他听到了一句话。

[我恨你。]

Sherlock叹了口气，转过身来，发现John站在几步外的地方，情绪低落地看着他。

他走向小个子男人，抬手抚过他脸颊，放松表情，低头注视着那双深蓝色的眼睛。“John，你不会明白你对我的影响有多大。在你的到来之前我有多孤单……我的John。”

接着他温柔地吻了对方的嘴唇，低头注视着他。

[操。操。看，他们就是这么俘获你的。混蛋。天哪他闻起来真棒。]

“别忘了打扫卧室。”Sherlock补了句，心满意足地离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John与Sherlock开始了解彼此。我是指除了上床以外的。

Sherlock离开后，John此刻所能采取的唯一反抗方式就是无视Sherlock刚刚下达的各项命令的顺序，他准备先去商店，再作打扫。他打开冰箱看了一眼，反胃地转过身来。公寓里太过脏乱，在中午之前他可能没时间打扫后再去商店了。如果Sherlock回来后他还没到，那个疯子会不会认为他试图逃跑？把这作为使用项圈的借口？John可不想冒这个险。他回到卧室，整理好衣服，准备转身离开。

这时他注意到床四角上晃荡着的镣铐。有没有什么法子能让他解决掉这些……啊，有了。John拆掉了床左上方的那一个，但还把它搭在原处。如果他不反抗的话，Sherlock说不定不会注意到。

感觉身上的束缚感稍微减轻了一些，John从桌上拿了钱，像一个听话的小血奴似的乖乖去了商店。在户外独自行走让他生出一种自由的错觉，但这至少让人舒心了不少。今天居然还是个晴天呢。他用一贯的步调去了乐购，挑了一些过去自己常存在冰箱里的东西，接着又回到他的“新家”。

距Sherlock回来还有一个小时的时间。John叹口气，收拾了厨房，把一些看起来令人不适的厚块肉（也可能是人类的）挪到了冰箱的最底层，将空出的架子彻底清理了一遍。接着他把自己吃的东西堆到右边，把Sherlock的血袋挪到了左边。

刷完碗后，John觉得装着项圈的那个黑盒子也应该被“打扫”到随便什么地方去，于是他把它藏到了壁橱里。马鞭可以被打扫到帘子后的窗框上方。客厅嘛……没什么可以收拾的，他简单地清理了灰尘，把沙发上的毯子叠好了。抚平书页。浴室就更简单了；这间浴室与常见的并无不同，而令他惊奇的是，Sherlock竟然和人类一样有洗漱用具。居然还有牙刷。犬齿刷。

John把自己的洗漱用具也拿出来摆了上去。看看，他想，看看住在这儿的一对完美的室友。你永远也不会想到其中一个最终会将另一个毁了，直至侵吞他的灵魂，毁掉他的心，最后杀了他——如果这周末前那家伙还没把他吸干的话。

John转身，猝不及防地后退并发出一声惊叫。Sherlock就站在浴室门口看着他。接着他的视线越过John，欣赏着并排摆在一块的洗漱用具。与John不同，Sherlock觉得那是个暖心的小镜头。我们的，他沾沾自喜地想。

John跟着Sherlock回到客厅，不自在地看着吸血鬼四下打量。“很好。很好，确实好多了。看，没那么糟，是吧？”

他似乎并没指望一个回答，这倒是不错。Sherlock进厨房看了看，打开了冰箱。“嗯，不错。好吧。”他带着一幅满意的表情转向John，几乎可以说是在微笑了。“我来教你加热血袋，以后你就能帮我准备午饭了。”

[妈呀，我可真荣幸。]

Sherlock无视了那句话，他还不想让John知道自己的读心术有多么高超。他真想跳过昨晚，希望John已经忘了，或是以为自己的话其实是大声说出了口，或是相信Sherlock在自己做出奇怪的事时，使用的其他人类常用的数不清的借口。

在吸血鬼的指导下，John把血袋放在炉子里的热水中加热，用专用的温度计测量水温，直至达到合适的温度。

最后他把血袋递给Sherlock，后者在确认后，苦着脸将它抛起又接住。他吞咽了几次，像一个大口吞咽难喝的药汁、却没法排解嘴中味道的小孩。John发现自己也同情地苦着脸。那看起来很恶心。“茶？”他情不自禁地主动问。

“谢谢。”Sherlock回道。John以相当平和的心态为两人都准备好茶，还为自己热了个三明治。

当他们都已在火炉前的椅子上舒适地坐好时，Sherlock问道：“你把项圈放哪儿了？”

John表情空白一片，但他的大脑里当然浮现出厨房里的壁炉。他看见Sherlock的视线直接瞄向壁炉，一股寒意顿时向他袭来。该死，他很厉害。Sherlock的表情甚至没有波动。

“马鞭呢？”他又问。

试验性地，John想象着把马鞭扔到了沙发底下。Sherlock的视线扫过沙发，自鸣得意地哼了一声。

一片柑橘味道的喜悦像烟花一样在John脑海里炸开，接着化作繁星从天际降落。Sherlock满意的表情消失了，他盯住John，眯起眼睛。

“你到底把马鞭放到哪儿了……”

John沮丧地咬住嘴唇，绝望地试图不去想窗户上面的壁架。Sherlock转头看向壁架。与此同时，John愧疚的内心又抛出了一幅楼上卧室打开的镣铐的画面。

Sherlock坐回椅子，露出了他极稀有的自然笑容。那种能露出他犬齿的。他的人类可真可爱！或许——哦，John正入迷地盯着他的犬齿。嗡鸣的警铃像是青绿色的熔岩在他胸膛中沸腾着。警铃……还有别的。青绿色的熔岩有着甜蜜的味道。

John放下茶杯，从椅中站起身来——令Sherlock大为惊讶的是，他靠得非常近，专注地端详着犬齿。

“我可不可以——”John说，接着把手指压到Sherlock的唇上，小心地触到一颗犬齿。“我从没见过它们。我是说近距离的。”他小声说，将指尖探得更深了一些，游走在一颗长且尖锐的犬齿上。

“啊？”Sherlock开口，发现嘴里有手指时说起话来有点困难。“少心点，哈们很轰利。”

“喔。”John收回手指，血液从被划开的小口子里涌出来。Sherlock抓住John的手，引导它到自己嘴边，愉悦地吮吸了一会儿，接着将伤口舔合。John收回了自己的手指。

“谢谢。”他不确定地说，接着回到自己的座位上。

“我的荣幸。”Sherlock回道。他挑起嘴角，补了一句：“或许你可以过来坐到我腿上，让我也给你点甜头尝尝——？”

“不要。”John坚决地说，接着他鼓足勇气。“你吸的血太多了。我有点发晕了。”

Sherlock的视线向下滑到John的裤子拉链上，从睫毛下审视着对方。“你确定自己头晕不是因为……别的什么原因？”

John在椅子上不舒服地动了动，看向壁炉。里面没生火，但他幻想出来了一个。

Sherlock诱惑性地说：“我可以从我们最喜欢的那个位置吸一小点。”

John快速地眨眼，仍然专注于他幻想中的火炉。

“作为你今天上午这么乖的奖励，”Sherlock压低了声线，语气格外明快，“我真的很想让你享受点好东西，John。”

John吞咽了一下，往火炉里加了几根幻想中的柴火。

“或者你也可以把这当作是藏起马鞭的惩罚。哦，你是个多坏的小坏蛋啊，我真该把你背朝下扔到床上，扯下你的裤子——”

“我能拿回手机吗？”John突然问。

“你能请我一顿吗？”Sherlock立即回问。

John现在真的开始犯晕了，而Sherlock说的没错，不是因为缺血。“……如果我同意，我能拿回手机吗？”

Sherlock的眼睛无辜地睁大了：“当然。”

John雀跃了一下，然后小声嘀咕：“那好吧。”

Sherlock坐直了身子，打开双臂：“来这儿站着，把裤链拉开。”

(此处落了一段，待补）

数分钟后，John背朝下躺在地毯上，而Sherlock像只大猫一样伏在他身上，好像刚解决掉一只抽搐、濒死的瞪羚似的。

或许我爱你，John迷迷糊糊地想，那句话也在Sherlock耳边回荡。

当他终于苏醒过来的时候，Sherlock把手机递给他。“看到了吗，John？这是一段互惠的关系。你换过床单了吗？”

John用颤抖的手接过手机。“嗯，还没。”他费劲地说。

“最好去换一下。”Sherlock说完便兴奋地从地上一跃而起，打开John的笔记本电脑，坐到桌前，沉浸在鬼知道是什么的东西里。John拉上裤链，窘迫地发觉自己多么轻易就屈服了。他躺在地毯上查看收件箱。  
四封来自他姐姐，还有一封来自Sarah（接受了他的辞呈）。

他爬起来，转而躺倒在沙发上，还是感觉很虚弱。他谨慎地给Sarah发去一个短信，解释自己目前的情况并道歉。Sherlock的注意力突然集中到他身上。

“John，为什么某个凶手会把受害人吊起来？”

John看向他，与此同时一串可能划过他脑海。Sherlock恍然大悟。这就是两天前他追踪John时注意到的那些图像信息。John的思想就像一副扑克牌，而Sherlock只需简单地把它们从空气中挑拣出来，保存，再传输到自己眼前即可——就像一个玩着纸牌游戏的男人。

John着迷地注视着吸血鬼——他的（漂亮的）眼睛正盯着虚空中的一点，修长的手抬起，优雅地从一张图像划到下一张，并不断喃喃自语着：“政治影响，嗯……性虐——事故，镣铐——事故，复仇，帮助罪犯逃脱的延时工具，操纵不在场证明的工具……这是什么……空绳套……哦对，漂亮的切入点，John，吊起受害人不可能是瞬间的冲动，对吧？他可能会用手或绳子或其他方便的东西扼死受害人，但把人体吊起来需要事先计划。问题在于他们是计划好的还是别的什么……啧，人类的动机……有时难以掌握……”

Sherlock把虚拟的卡片滑开，向后一倚，盯着沙发上相当迷惑的男人。“谢谢你的帮助，John。去把床单换了吧。洗衣房在楼下，Hudson太太会示范给你看的。”

他转身看向笔记本电脑，看上去像是完全忘了John这个人似的。John又在沙发上躺了会儿，决定起来把床单换了。他有种预感，今天晚上他还会躺在它们上面，无论如何，最好还是让它干净点吧。

 

Hudson太太满意地看着这个年轻人把她自己的衣服从洗衣机里搬到烘干机上，然后把他的那堆床单放进去，启动了机器。“谢谢你，亲爱的，你真是好心肠……能否把衣服从烘干机上拿过来？我得把它们叠好。你可以跟我坐会儿，顺便吃点小饼干。”

John乐于助人地把她的衣服拿了过来，然后他坐到椅子上，吃了几块小饼干。和一个人类待在一起总归是好多了。她不会读你的心，喝你的血，模糊你的性欲，与此同时还不停恐吓你。

“真高兴Sherlock现在有人照顾了。”Hudson太太吐露真心，快速地叠着毛巾并把它们摞整齐。John困难地咽下嘴里的饼干。

“照顾他？”

“是啊。你知道，他从不照顾自己，成天跑来跑去，不知道养活自己。有时候他苍白得吓人，能把屋子点亮。接着他的坏脾气就来了，谁又会喜欢一个坏脾气的吸血鬼呢。我跟他说过好多次，如果他不把苏格兰场的那些男孩儿的头拧下来的话，他们找他的次数会更多——当然，我说的‘拧下来’不是字面意思。唉，那时他只有自己。”

Hudson太太冲John露出一个小小的微笑。“但现在他有你了。如果你养活他并教他点礼节，我敢肯定他能跟别人相处得更好。他那样的天才浪费了太可惜啦。他的脑袋就像火箭筒，你懂的，不停地前进，但他的心大多数时候都在它该在的位置。”

John又拿了块小饼干，听任老妇人唠叨个不停。“救了我的命啊，你知道，Sherlock。我丈夫不是什么好人，如果不是Sherlock的话，唉，我永远也逃不开。”

John的眼睛睁大了。“Sherlock……对他做什么了吗？”

“哦，没有，亲爱的，他只是找到了能给我丈夫定罪的证据。黑手党生意，你不会想听的。但是要说的话，我很感激他。我甚至提出……我不是那个意思，你懂的，我这个年纪，但是你知道他们需要进食，而且不一定是通过那种方式，你懂我的意思……但他不听。他说我身体太弱，那对我身体不好。”她放下手里已经叠了一分钟的毛巾。“但为了Sherlock的话，我会的。如果那是代价。”

John盯着她，渐渐理解了她的意思。接着她冲他露出一个调皮的表情。“但和你的那种方式不一样……我的意思是，你无需担心，我没想妨碍，很明显你们两个很合得来，而事情本该如此。”

“合得来？”John问。

“哦，昨晚，亲爱的。这里的墙太薄了。起初我以为他要杀了你但一会儿功夫后，呃……明显他没想那么做。”

John脸红了。真妙。“我可不是同性恋，Mrs.Hudson.”他坚决地说。

Hudson太太看向远处，陷入了沉思。“你知道，在法国的时候我遇到过一个年轻人，哦，那是在好多年前。而我就是去那儿度假，从此再也没见过他。我结婚了，你懂的，但……毕竟是在异国他乡，我总觉得那并不真的重要。”

John盯着她。

“你懂的。”她补了一句。

John继续盯着她。

“他是个吸血鬼，所以——”

“不重要？”John问。

“当然！”她笑逐颜开。“你能不能帮我把篮子拎到浴室里？我髋关节不好。”她摇晃着离开了，而John在她身后提着装满毛巾的篮子。“谢谢你，亲爱的。现在你干嘛不回去瞧瞧Sherlock呢？我会帮你把床单烘干的。”

John爬上楼梯，打开通往客厅的门。Sherlock还在John的笔记本电脑上打着字。Hudson太太在身后喊他，“我会再给你拿点儿好闻的床单的。”

[太好了，因为我很可能大半个晚上都把脸埋在上面。]

“没错，你会的。”Sherlock喃喃自语，而John瞥了他一眼。

“什么？”

“没什么。John，某个凶手为什么会将已死的受害人剥皮？”

几个想法划过John的脑海，他张开嘴刚要说话，Sherlock就已经在点头了：“没错，我也这么想。”然后他就又转回了电脑。似乎有一道蓝光短暂地在玻璃上闪过。“去开门，John。”Sherlock一边打字一边说道。

“什么？”John问，这时楼下的门铃响了。

“去开门，John。Hudson太太髋关节不好。”

John迷惑地小跑下楼梯，打开了前门，Lestrade探长正恼火地等在那儿呢。“看来你还活着嘛。Sherlock干嘛不接电话？！”就好像那是John的错似的。

“你什么时候打的？”John一边领探长上楼，一边问道。

“大概半小时前——”哦，那就是John的错了。真抱歉，他当时正忙着给我口活呢，没空接电话，尽管我想从技术层面上讲，他的手闲着，完全可以开免提。John讽刺地想，开门把Lestrade带进公寓。

Sherlock“啪”地一声合上John的笔记本电脑，带着椅子转了个圈儿，兴奋地看着Lestrade。

“几个？”

“只有一个——”

“和之前的一样？”

“不完全——”

“有遗言吗？”

“没有遗言，有道具。”

Sherlock的眼睛放出兴奋的光。“道具！我爱道具。”

Lestrade取下挂钩上的Sherlock的大衣，邀请性地举着它。“来吗？”

Sherlock一跃而起，滑着轻快的舞步套上了大衣。他大喊了声“John!快点！”然后便像阵风似的刮下楼梯。John穿上了自己的外套，跟着那两个人出了公寓，坐进了警车。

Sherlock和John沉默地坐在警车后座上，Lestrade则熟练地驾车在街道上穿行。Sherlock盯着窗外，看上去完全无视了John的存在，沉浸在自己的世界里。事实上他正密切关注着John，当然，对方是一点都不可能知道的。John只是简单地看向窗外，注意着他们所经过的路线，享受着这种明亮而火花四溅的好奇感。Sherlock全身心感受着John的思想。很大程度上，就只是……情绪。一种尖锐、戒备的情绪，尝起来像青苹果，闻起来有点像车库，却是那种低调的、实用的款式。有时会划过明亮的颜色，通常是门一样的长方形，还有广告牌从左闪到右。偶尔John的头脑里会蹦出个单词。[谋杀。商业。财富。海运？]

Sherlock意识到John在试着从他们正开进的小镇推断出一些东西。哦，某些颜色就只是John对环境的简单记录。或许这就是他记住方向的秘诀。有意思。

然而，最令Sherlock满意的却是没有眼泪的气味或是燃烧的味道。John头脑里没有「玻璃！」或是「跳下去！」这类话。很好。

他们在码头附近停下来，Lestrade领他们下车，进了一个仓库。几辆警车杂乱无章地停着，带标识的和不带标识的都有。

当然喽，John想，正好Sherlock也在叹气：“总是在仓库。”

他们两个交换了一个意味深长的眼神，跟着Lestrade走了进去。在一条黄色的警戒线旁边，站着几个身着制服的警察，还有两个便衣的。其中一个是个挺有魅力的女人，黑皮肤，一头波浪状卷发。身材不错，表情却很不友善。John瞥了她一眼，而Sherlock好笑地发现他似乎将其作为味道/气味形式记录在案，闻起来就像甘草和肉汁的混合物。两者单独尝起来都不错，放在一块就太糟糕了。另一个是个长着尖脸、头发油腻的男人。John也看了他一眼，而Sherlock听到“斯内普”一词，但他不知道那是谁。听起来不像是表扬。好吧，如果他初次见面就对Anderson没好感的话，那他绝对会是个合拍的同伴。

“他在这儿干嘛？”那女人问道。

“我带他来的。”Lestrade坚决地说，三人走到尸体旁边。

John和Lestrade站在后边，Sherlock则大步走向伸开四肢、平躺在仓库脏兮兮地上的男人。他周围是圆状的一圈粉末。手中握着一支紫色的花朵。John好奇地走近，看着Sherlock热切地倾身向着尸体，嘴唇微张，眼睛快速扫视着。

“自己剪头发，做工粗糙的衣服，从事体力劳动的双手，但却不是水手——老茧在掌心而不是掌内边缘，说明常做的动作是推而不是拉，跟绳子就没关系。头发边缘的痕迹显示他曾戴着帽子，却被人拿走了，帽子哪儿去了？大衣上的扣子也没了，但已经有一段时间了，没有断掉的线头，线索指向的是受害者而非凶手——”

[一个完美的圆]，John想道。Sherlock突然抬头看向他。

“John，你怎样才能画出一个完美的圆？”他问道。John立即给出了一幅画面：他从里面画出一个圆，而不是站在外面。从里面画圆就很简单了，只要转、转、转——

“对……这个圆是受害者画的，而不是凶手——”

[染上绿色的手指]

“——他把花抓的太紧了，是的，John，所以花不是凶手在受害者死后放的，受害者本身就一直拿着，并且紧抓着它。那不是道具，而是——”

[大蒜。]

“大蒜。”

Sherlock和John再次紧盯着对方。“John，为什么某人会在这个日子抓着蒜头花？英格兰的每个人都知道——”

[他可能不是英国人？你说过关于俄罗斯人的——]

“我的天。”Sherlock绕着圈走，亢奋地在仓库中环行着。Anderson走进来站到Lestrade身边，开始发表意见。

“这是个连环杀手嘛，你知道。把那花留下，就像个标记？我们肯定会看到更多这玩意儿的。有人觉得这种东西能展现男子气概。可能是个性犯罪者。”

Sherlock转向他，一脸讥笑。“闭嘴吧，Anderson。请别呼吸，每次吸气你都让这屋子的智商更下一层楼。”

“Sherlock，”John坚决道，在脑中又补了句，[别说了。]

整个屋子安静下来。Sherlock和John盯着彼此。Sherlock张嘴欲言，而John在脑中用最大音量喊道：[别说了！！]

Sherlock眨眨眼，怒视着他。John转身看向尸体。

[那粉末是什么？]

Sherlock的注意力被转移了，他转向地上的那圈粉末，蹲下来集中注意力。在他身后，三个警察交换了震惊的眼神，用新的、欣赏的眼光看着John。

Sherlock则浑然不觉伸手抓起一点粉末，放到鼻子前仔细嗅了嗅。

“压碎的饼干？”他若有所思道。

[你可以碰它？！]

Sherlock恼火地瞪了他一眼。“我当然可以碰它，为什么不行——”

John脑海里呈现出污迹斑斑玻璃窗前的一座祭坛。

“——毫无根据的胡话，英国的每个人都知道——”

John最后还是大声说出来了。“没错，英国的每个人都知道，可——”他指着尸体。

Sherlock思索着。“这男人的衣服是工厂制作的，但已过时多年。”

John补了句，“还有袜子——”

Sherlock：“像是你奶奶才会织的那种——”

[古老的城市]

“——那里怀疑与巫术盛行——”

[他一定想过——]

“——他知道自己要对付的是什么——”

[吸血鬼。可惜他还是死了。]

“他没被吸血。”

John在尸体旁蹲下，小心地拉开遮住脖子的衣领，然后宣布道：“脖子断了。”

“勒死的？”Sherlock满怀希望地问，但John摇了摇头。

“他是被单手扼死的。”就像你说自己能做到的那样。

“当然，如此强壮的——”

[右撇子。]

“——只可能是吸血鬼。”

John凑得更近，研究着上面的淤青。他注意到它的痕迹向上延伸到下巴处，而非向下直至肩膀。他试着想象凶手用力的方向……是什么……或许稍微偏下——？

“是的，当然，袭击者要比受害人矮点儿，不错。”Sherlock吸了口气，盯着在John脑海中盘旋的图像。

Lestrade在John和Sherlock两人间看来看去。“介意分享下吗？”他沮丧地打断他们两个。

Sherlock挺直身子，冲Lestrade露出微笑。“你们要找的是一个个子偏矮的吸血鬼，他与船运有关，同此人和此前遇害的那位俄罗斯船员均相识。他可能曾数次出入境，可能通晓多种语言——当然我们中的大多数都是如此，但我要找的那个吸血鬼应该对东欧颇为熟悉。我们回苏格兰场上网查查数据库，行吧？”

Sherlock快速走向警车，就像Lestrade是他的私人司机似的。而John呢，在长长地、推测性地审视尸体过后，也跟了上去。

Anderson和Donovan看着走远的两位，表情都不太舒服。Lestrade又下了几条指令，与叫来的一个身着制服的警察简短地谈了几句后，便转身走向John与Sherlock的方向。令他微微惊讶的是，Sherlock正双手揪着John的领子，把对方拉近，他的额头紧紧抵着矮个子男人的额头。

“绝不！”Sherlock兴奋地说着。“绝不，绝不，绝不，绝不，绝不！”

奇怪的是，John的嘴角似乎挂着一丝苦笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 估计大家这章都看得云里雾里很是懵逼吧……没错，我翻的时候也是这感觉。尤其是最后一句，那一串“Never”是什么意思呢？我以为后文有提示，然而看了第五章还是毫无头绪。
> 
> 鉴于此，我评论了作者，向她提出三个问题：
> 
> 1）“没有遗言，有道具。”
> 
> Sherlock的眼睛放出兴奋的光。“道具！我爱道具。”
> 
> 所谓“道具”是什么意思？
> 
> 2）你可以碰它？！
> 
> Sherlock恼火地瞪了他一眼。“我当然可以碰它，为什么不行——”
> 
> John脑海里呈现出污迹斑斑玻璃窗前的一座祭坛。
> 
> John脑海里呈现的祭坛是什么意思？
> 
> 3）“绝不！”Sherlock兴奋地说着。“绝不，绝不，绝不，绝不，绝不！”
> 
> Sherlock说的“绝不”是什么意思？
> 
> 以下为作者本人回复：
> 
> “道具”即剧院上映的舞台剧中舞台上的东西：演员在场景中使用的额外物品。家具，装饰性的东西，或是演员在场景中使用的东西，它们都是道具。当哈姆雷特举着一个头骨并与它交谈时，那个头骨就是一个道具。
> 
> 所以，当凶手故意留下一些诸如花朵或是围成圈的圣饼时，就很像是他在舞台剧中搭置一个场景。（当然啦，Sherlock很快意识到它们并不是凶手留下的，而是受害人，所以它们就不再是道具啦。）
> 
> 关于“祭坛”，那是因为John觉得那些饼干是天主教堂中举行圣餐仪式时使用的，即“圣饼”。有些古老的迷信中认为吸血鬼无法忍受教堂，并认为他们可能会被十字架、耶稣受难像、玫瑰经、圣水等吓退。因此圣餐中使用的圣饼极有可能被受害人用作防范吸血鬼的工具。
> 
> 但Sherlock却说这些都是胡扯，教堂的神职人员并不能驱离吸血鬼。他们一点儿也不怕那个。那些只是恐惧的人类的一厢情愿罢了。
> 
> 最后，他说“绝不”是因为John的想法（尽管我们没有看到）。他在想，会不会有一天Sherlock厌烦他了，让他离开或干脆杀了他。但Sherlock现在对他相当满意，他所说的“绝不，绝不，绝不”即“我永远都不会让你离开，我当然也绝不会杀了你。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John与Sherlock的相处渐趋和谐。但John必须时刻牢记谁才是那个掌握控制权的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含BDSM内容，谨慎观看。

回到Lestrade的办公室后，Sherlock脱掉大衣，他把自己用奢侈而（John第一次注意到）惊人豪华的衣料包裹着的臀部——

“谢谢你，John。”

——安放在了Lestrade的椅子上。

“呃，请自便。”Lestrade烦躁地说，但Sherlock对此只是给予了一个嘲讽的微笑，并开始在电脑上敲打起来。Lestrade叹了口气，两手叉腰，四下环顾了一会儿。接着他把手指插到银发里，转身面向John。

“喝点儿咖啡？”

John精神焕发。“哦，太好了。哪儿还有卖吃的吗？”

“你两个小时前才吃了一个三明治。”Sherlock提醒他，而John脑海里仅仅闪过了约摸六张图片，每张都是Sherlock以各种姿势在John身上吸着血。

“楼下有个食堂，走吧。”Lestrade说。

John一脸期盼地看向Sherlock，后者翻了个白眼。“在我大衣里。”

John翻出了钱包并取出几张钞票。[我觉得自己像是——]

“情人？”哦，树木着火了。

John压下怒火。“咖啡加糖吗？”他问。Sherlock嗯了一声，两个人类便离开了房间。

Sherlock听到Lestrade出门时想着：这两个人可真有意思，他跳跃在键盘上的手指突然顿住了。他意识到只有当John在他身边的时候，自己才不会被其他人类的思想干扰。周围很静。他可以看见、闻到或是听见任何来自John身上的讯息，但对John的专注使得其他人的影响消退了。

Sherlock停下在国防部吸血鬼网上数据库的搜查。这会是一个明智的发展吗？他沉思着。这取决于John的存在是否产生了一个Sherlock无法切断的屏蔽器。如果John确实在阻碍他的读心功能，这就有些不好弄了。但如果那是个有助于Sherlock集中注意力的缓冲带，一种他可以凭自己意志随时切断的，那么这会是个良好的开端。

他会在John和Lestrade回来后进行探索的，Sherlock下定决心。他继续在数据库中按身高、护照数量、掌握语言数量搜索着吸血鬼。不一会儿他就有了近2000名嫌疑人，由于身高限制，大部分都是女人。好吧，有可能是个女人。

但从统计学上看，更有可能是个男人，所以Sherlock进一步筛选了结果。人数缩减到了约600人。足够保持这件事的有趣性了，他满意地想。 即使是从追逐的角度上讲，英国的一万名吸血鬼也有点太多了，但600名刚刚好。成功率很高。

John和Lestrade回来了。John把加了两块糖的黑咖啡（完美）放到Sherlock面前，接着拿着自己的咖啡和比萨坐到旁边的椅子上。那块奶酪似的厚比萨被微波炉加热过，只有吃了多年政府提供的未加热定量口粮的士兵才会真正享受这种食物。Sherlock甚至不愿看它。

Sherlock想起刚才的顾虑，便聆听起Lestrade的思绪。[咖啡，他在喝咖啡，Sherlock居然喝咖啡，我认识他五年了从没见过他喝咖啡，我甚至不知道他能喝咖啡，你知道吗，两天了，我和John还有Sherlock一块喝咖啡，说不定他还会去剪头发呢——]无聊。Sherlock把天线转向John，享受着John因比萨而产生的烛火味道的满足感。有点奶酪的味道，但它环绕着Sherlock的大脑，隔绝了Lestrade的咕哝声。绝妙。

当然，人类也可以直接用说话来干扰。“我不知道你喝咖啡。”Lestrade说。

“你压根就没问过我。”Sherlock尖锐地指出，抿了口咖啡。

Lestrade看起来有点愧疚，上前越过Sherlock的肩膀看向屏幕。接着他喊起来。“哦真该死，不，不，你不是吧！！哦，Sherlock，你可是在用我的电脑。我没有什么清理软件，你到底是怎么进去的，你知道他们能追踪IP地址，那些人现在可能已经在来这儿的路上了，我会被杀的！”

John快活地瞅着他，仍然吃着自己的比萨。

Sherlock坐回去。“我们都知道你不会被杀的。”

“谁在路上啊？”John问。

“你即将见到的最危险的吸血鬼，不过现在还不是我的麻烦。”Sherlock快速说，上下滚动着屏幕，浏览着他的Top 600。

Lestrade踱着步。“每次你做点什么事儿把他给引过来，他看着我的样子都好像我是罪魁祸首似的。没多久他就会——”

“他会采取措施的，没错。”Sherlock坏笑起来。

Lestrade看起来很窘迫。“那不好笑。”

对我来说很好笑，Sherlock想着，但他嘴上说的却是：“跟他说是我干的就行了。”

Lestrade一屁股坐到John旁边的椅子上。“你看到我的灰头发没？”他指着Sherlock，后者则无视了他，继续上下滚动着屏幕，寻找着某些线索，任何线索，只要是有助于区分出那个卷入两件谋杀案的吸血鬼。两名来自海运区的受害者均为东欧人，死法都不像是吸血鬼本该采用的那种更为有礼的方式。

John看向Lestrade。“那这跟他们被吊起来有什么关系？”他问道，吃完了自己的比萨。

“哦，跟那没什么关系。”Lestrade叹了口气，指向Sherlock正用的那台电脑。“我们已经有三件吊死的案子了，而且说实在的，他们可能是自杀。”

“错。”Sherlock嘟哝了一声，甚至没将视线离开屏幕。“好了，我要把这些打印出来，然后我们就走。”

“真是谢谢，看来我得独自面对他喽。”Lestrade抱怨道。

“只是给你们留点私人空间嘛。”Sherlock回道，转向那台一页接一页吐出身份识别照片的打印机。每页只有25张照片，所以Lestrade满脸不情愿地看着Sherlock打印出24页光面的照片。

“这不好笑……哦看在老天的份上，Sherlock，你要彩印？真的吗，彩印？你知不知道墨有多贵，啊？我们有预算的！”

Sherlock把纸归拢起来，优雅地起身。“把账单寄到国防部。”他建议道，一边把纸递给John，套上了黑色长大衣。

“好吧。”Lestrade叹了口气，走到窗边向人行道张望着。“哦，我的天，他来了。”

John越过Sherlock的肩膀向外瞥了一眼，看到一辆豪华的黑车停到了路边。

“嗯。”Sherlock抓住John的胳膊，把他拽走了。“我们会走楼梯的。”

 

“把车钱付了，John。”Sherlock吩咐着，从车厢里纵身跃出，站到了贝克街221号的大门前。

你怎么知道我有钱？

“因为你把钱包里的钱都拿走了。”Sherlock一边说一边打开大门。John带着愧疚之情付了车钱，跟着吸血鬼进了门。

“Hudson太太！我们回来了！！”Sherlock大喊着上了楼。Hudson太太往门外瞥了一眼，看到了John。

“哦，你在这儿呢亲爱的，出去转了一圈？我帮你俩把床单换了。”她说。

“谢谢——”John开口。

“仅此一次，亲爱的。我不是你的管家哦。”她微笑着离开了。

而公寓里的Sherlock此时刚消失在通往楼上空卧室的楼梯上（John还不确定它算不算是自己的卧室）。“John，”他冲下面喊着，“去生火。”

John瞥了一眼壁炉。[好吧。点燃。把木柴竖着摞起来。长火柴，不错嘛。]他坐下来，欣赏了一会儿自己生起的火。接着他瞥到壁炉台上的什么东西，又猛地站起身来。那是个头骨吗？？他怎么才看到那个头骨？我的天，那是谁的头骨？

Sherlock下楼时John看上去好像下一秒就要逃走似的，惊恐地盯着那个头骨。John在自己的脑海中看到了两个头骨，紧挨在一起摆着。那是什么意思，第二个是谁的……哦，是他自己的。他以为……好吧。可真是荒唐。嗯，不，不完全荒唐。Victor曾是他过去的血奴，Sherlock觉得可以这么说。那是很久很久以前了。

“多愁善感。”Sherlock评论道，而John则满脸愁容。

[怪物。]

“哦，别这么讨人嫌。过来看电视吧。”Sherlock下了命令，把遥控扔给他，接着便回到自己的卧室去换有着配套袍子的深蓝色睡衣。回到客厅时——John还在厨房里乒乓作响地闹腾——他坐到火边翻看那600个吸血鬼嫌疑人。我总会漏掉些什么的，他想。

夜幕笼罩了贝克街，公寓中的两个男人相处时有了些家庭的感觉。John还在担心有朝一日自己的头骨也会被用来装饰Sherlock的壁炉架（他可以用它做书挡），为了使自己分心，他用炉子炸了些爆米花。他喜欢用以前的方式来做，加上油、黄油和盐，前后颠颠平底锅，然后把那些玉米花一股脑儿地倒进碗里。

之后John便坐到沙发上看电视。他换了几个台，直到找到一个看的时候不用动脑的《赶尽杀绝》式的电影，一边看一边吃着爆米花。好吧，这跟两天前的那个晚上也没什么差别，他想。不算很坏。更好的公寓，确实，如果你不介意暗沉的色调和黑白相间的维多利亚风格墙纸。John挺喜欢它的。窗帘从被木钉钉住的窗户前垂下（就是他第一天来这儿时打碎的那扇，或许他有义务把它修好。明天他会问问Hudson太太她的修理工是谁。我是不是还得掏腰包啊？很有可能。）火苗在壁炉里跳动着。漂亮惊人、穿着丝绸的吸血鬼沐浴在暖融融的火光中，橘黄色的火光照亮了他瘦削的脸颊和瘦长优雅的身形。好吧，John觉得自己可以习惯任何事情。看上去自己的个人品质还没被抹杀呢。他又瞟了一眼那个头骨。或许是循序渐进的吧。

Sherlock的嘴唇在试图憋住笑时扭曲了。出于某些原因，就算是John最傻乎乎的思想也会让他觉得有趣。他坐在那儿，穿着扣子解开的衬衫和牛仔裤，双脚稳妥地放在地面上，额前的短发排布整齐，正认真地看电视，尽力不去想楼上松开的镣铐（已经接好了，你一会儿会发现的，John）和窗框上的马鞭，架子上的头骨，还有橱柜里的黑盒子。哦，你可真美味。

Sherlock把纸摞成一叠，过来坐到John的沙发上。他毫无预警地把枕头往John腿上一搁，在他身旁躺下，头枕在枕头上，然后抓住John的左胳膊，把他的手指带向自己的嘴边。

John犹豫了一会儿，接着小小地挪动了一下，这样他可以用空闲的那只手拿到爆米花。他继续一边看电视，一边吃爆米花。说真的，他还能做什么别的吗？Sherlock舒服地蜷起来，在John小口咬着爆米花时，他小口咬着John的手指。字面意义上的。John渐渐意识到Sherlock在慢慢地、心不在焉地用他的手指磨牙，吸那么一两滴血，把伤口舔合，再重复一次。

[他把我当成小吃了。]

“只有一点点。”Sherlock嘀咕一声，用舌尖爱 抚着John的指尖。John得承认这没那么难熬，所以他又小小地挪动了一下，坚定地把注意力重新集中在电视上。

壁炉里的火光逐渐微弱下去，而John的脑袋也慢慢垂到沙发上。Sherlock当然还清醒得很，他正等着看John会不会接受今晚睡在Sherlock床上的安排，或者他们可以共度另一个“哦，我要睡楼上”的夜晚。

最后他实在没法忍受这个假设了。他转向John，把他摇醒。

“我没睡着。”John立刻说。

“不管怎么说，我觉得咱们该上床睡觉了。”Sherlock用上了自己最富磁性的声音。

John眨眨眼。“好的。我去洗漱——”

Sherlock在沙发上等着，聆听对方淋浴时脑海中的声响。与前晚不同。今晚他的头脑一片清明，毫不担心。脑海中的气味是……干净的床单，新鲜的空气，少许树木的气味……嗯……John把树木与自由联系在一起。他觉得自己今晚会享受某种程度上的自由。他对镣铐动了手脚……啊。他会先要求在自己房间睡觉。他会按我意愿温顺地躺下，任我把他绑上，而当我去睡觉的时候，他会把自己解开……但他是在计划逃跑，还是仅仅想拥有一个晚上的“自由”？

Sherlock从窗框上取下了马鞭，把它拿到John的房间，滑到床下看不到的地方。

接着他回到沙发等着，直到John再次出现，穿着条纹睡衣，用毛巾擦着头发。

“嗯。今晚我想在楼上睡，如果你不介意的话。就只是……睡个好觉，你懂的，不会……不会被叫醒。我太累了。”

“John，今天过得愉快吗？”Sherlock关切地问。

“……是的。”John回答，紧张地用手绞着毛巾。

“没愉快到想从房顶上跳下去吧？”Sherlock抬眼，故意摆出关心的模样。

John看起来有点尴尬。“没有——”

“也没有计划趁夜逃跑？”

“没，没有那种——”John的思想也并未反驳他。“——就只是……一个安静的晚上，你知道，仅此而已。一点隐私。”

Sherlock得到了结论。“很好。我们上楼吧，我会给你掖好被窝的。”

John深呼吸，带头走进了那间空卧室。Sherlock好笑地注意到John快速上前自己整理床单并小心地避免碰到左上角的镣铐，但他控制自己的表情不动声色。

“今晚脸朝下吧，我想。”他对John说道，后者看起来有些不舒服，但还是下定决心不做挣扎，因为当然了，他以为床边上的镣铐还是解开的。哦Sherlock可真喜欢这个小惊喜。他满意地看着John面朝下躺在床上，四肢放松地打开着。Sherlock先扣上了脚踝，John朝肩膀后不安地张望了一眼，但并未反抗。对啊，你觉得自己一会儿能把它们解开，所以现在没必要大惊小怪，对吧？接着Sherlock又把他的右手腕带到镣铐里，牢靠地扣好。他决定把惊喜留到最后。John顺从地递上左手腕，Sherlock也把它严实地扣好了。

“你是想要枕头垫着头呢，还是觉得它撑的太过了？”Sherlock体贴地问。

“嗯……不用枕头了吧，不要。”

Sherlock把它扔到一边，在John身边坐下，抬起一只手顺男人的脖颈滑下，抚摸着他的后背。“我想我们得谈谈，John。”

象征着不安的嗡嗡声在John的脑海中小声地响起。是啊，你挺内疚的吧，是吗？Sherlock想。

“别误会，你做的挺好。对我也很有助益。在出人意料的一些方面。”Sherlock用指尖描摹着他后背的轮廓。“但我得对你负责。对教你如何成为合格的血奴负责，对训练你负责。而如果我任你这么早就养成坏习惯的话，那就是我的失职。”

嗡嗡声变大了。

“比如说，撒谎。”嗡嗡声很大了，空气里一股樟脑丸的味道。“你对我撒谎，John。好吧，其实你也没真撒谎，不过是把马鞭藏起来，把项圈藏起来，把这个镣铐解开，是吧？为什么不拽下试试呢。”

John惊恐地猛拉了下左胳膊，[果然，你再次被牢牢地困住了。]John的呼吸紊乱起来。

“那么这就三点了。在别的方面你都相当合作，所以我更倾向于认为这些欺骗是因恐惧，而非出于反抗目的的蓄意而为。显然一个负责任的吸血鬼所能做的就是在惩罚中混杂一点保证。让你知道镣铐、项圈或是马鞭没什么可怕的，但同时也要明确如果我觉得你需要调教，它们也可以可怕起来。”

John几乎快在他掌下晕厥过去了。Sherlock把他的睡衣向上推到脖颈附近。“把你安置好之前我就该把这衣服脱下。现在我把它撕开也行，但我觉得它是你最喜欢的那件，对吧，而我也不是那种人——”Sherlock保证道。“就把它推上去吧，好的，就这样，好多了。下面也是一样，拉上去。好的。”现在John从脖颈到膝盖都是干净一片，毫无遮拦，这景色相当不错。

紧实的小屁股。Sherlock在上面轻拍一下，然后俯身取出床底的马鞭。

“现在。”嗡嗡声已经达到咆哮级，空气里樟脑丸的味道漫溢出来。没有树木的味道了，嗯？“我们从马鞭开始吧。显然它让你不安。我想我不该用它抽开那把椅子的。但事实是，它和它的掌控者一样吓人呢。”发表一番讲话后，Sherlock的马鞭顺着John后背的肌肉游走。“比如说这个。不疼吧。轻轻地抽一下也不会疼——”Sherlock说着以最轻的力度抽了一下John肩胛骨之间的皮肤。他将鞭子提起约一掌远的距离，然后任它弹过男人的皮肤。

“一点都不疼，是吧？”

John没有回答。他紧盯着墙壁，显然在为忍住疼痛而准备着。真有趣。

Sherlock开始轻柔地抽打身下被束缚着的、紧绷的身体，所有的抽打都落在肌肉厚实的肩膀位置。非常轻。只够刺激皮肤并对下面的肌肉施加一定压力。非常规律。啪 啪 啪 啪 啪 啪 啪 啪……

Sherlock知道如果方式正确的话，那感觉会像是按摩。这一技巧是要用极轻的触碰来为肌肉热身，之后，当它们开始放松而皮肤变成粉色时，他就可以更进一步，让鞭子落得更重些。持续，持续，规律，加重，紧跟着的是一个承受者可预见与追踪的固定模式。毫无新意。啪 啪 啪……

嗡嗡声渐渐减弱，但仍未消失。尖锐的樟脑丸味裹上了甜蜜的柠檬味道，而John在鞭梢下逐渐放松。即使抽打留下了难以掩饰的刺痛感，他的身体还是逐渐放松，眼皮也沉重起来。嗡嗡声换了个音调。更为低沉了。

Sherlock停下动作，俯身抚摸John背上泛红的皮肤，疼爱地抚慰着它。皮肤因碰触而渐趋温暖。

“就在那儿，看见了吗？后背的肌肉分布并不均匀，有骨头包括肋骨等等。找个更经打的地方怎么样？更厚实的肌肉？”John的眼睛睁大了——Sherlock的手移到他正等着鞭子的圆润紧实的臀部上，轻拍并加以揉捏。

Sherlock拉过房间角落一把不起眼的小木椅，并把它摆在床边。他坐了下来，用令人宽慰的语调解释原因。“我不想从错误的角度进行抽打。刚刚那种头顶上的位置，抽打的趋势离右边太远。现在好了。注意我会把鞭子从这半边抽到那半边，这样受力更为均匀。”

他温柔地甩下鞭子，抬起，再甩下，开始与之前相同的“啪 啪 啪”模式。但John发现敏感区被人抽打的感觉格外不同。他把脸深深地埋到床垫里，而Sherlock则继续“啪 啪 啪”地从臀瓣上方抽到下方再回去。然后再下来。抽打的力道渐渐加大，Sherlock动手时John感觉脑袋里充满血液。

“有点疼，是吗？”Sherlock嘶声说，开始实施那种会让他有点痛的抽打方式。

一旦粉红色的皮肤变得火辣辣，痛感的来临便奇怪的受到欢迎。John开始在床单里扭动，是的，他现在当然硬得像石头一样。

“现在这个位置被称作‘甜蜜点’。”Sherlock低声柔和地告诉他，并开始更为轻快地抽打John臀部上方。抽打极富节奏感，仅在痛楚的边缘，而John热切地拉扯着镣铐，他们彼此寸步不让加剧了他的兴奋感。嗡嗡声现在更像是低沉的精神上的呻吟，而那很快就变成了John真实的呻吟声。空气闻起来更像是火热的麝香（仍有柠檬的触感）。

“热完身了吧？”Sherlock会意地问道。现在轻抽可以被定义为实打实的抽打了。没有那么快，但肯定加重了力道。每次抽打都是夹杂快感，疼痛与愉悦的一波浪潮，冲刷着John并让他情难自禁地磨蹭着床单。但Sherlock小心得很。尽管皮肤泛起一大片红，但一道红肿的痕迹都没有。技巧是分层进行的。

“把屁股提高点。”Sherlock命令道，而John服从了。他的整个臀部都带着羞耻的急切感而高高抬起，鞭梢则以加重却仍可忍受的力度抽过他红通通的臀瓣。在尽力保持这个姿势时他不停颤抖着，回报是每次抽打激起的火烧般的快感。

“天哪。”他在呼吸的间隙快速道，阴茎的前端紧抵着床垫。

“把腿张大点。”（John气喘吁吁地遵从了）“现在更硬了——”

John狂热地扭动着，他喜欢火热臀瓣上的每次抽打。接着Sherlock停下动作，任凭John的身体滑入床垫。

“John，那是对你鼓捣镣铐和藏起马鞭的惩罚。”

John陷进床垫躺着，感受到屁股上火烧火燎的感觉，还有阴茎沉甸甸的、渴望的抽痛感。

“我想让你躺在这儿好好反思几分钟。然后我们会以教你不藏项圈来结束。”

John渴望地呻吟着，而Sherlock离开他下楼去拿项圈。他掐好了时间，知道John想要更多，想要更进一步，想要到达高潮。我的John，Sherlock满心喜爱地想，嗅了嗅手中的项圈。完美。厚实。尽管是黑的。棕色更衬他。

事实上，除去其中蕴含的羞辱意味，其所有权意味更为浓厚——他真的该John把它戴上。它是他作为Sherlock血奴身份的标记，确保其他吸血鬼不会尝试接近他。当然，John一直都那么安静而低调，其他吸血鬼不可能注意到他。只有Sherlock才有欣赏那个独一无二的灵魂的能力。不过可能性还是有的，不能靠运气。该怎么办呢，该怎么办。

Sherlock觉得John在灼热、抽痛的渴望中煎熬得够久了，他回到楼上，走近床上喘息着的男人。

“我们把这个戴上吧。只是让你看看，它没那么糟糕。”他轻声道，把项圈紧紧地固定在John脖颈上。“是啊，有点勒，是吧？有点呼吸困难？”John快速地眨着眼，看上去有点难以集中精神。“我来帮你集中注意力。”Sherlock边说边用马鞭抽打着John的臀部。一串用来热身的抽打后（很快完成了）紧接着是持续而缓慢的“甜蜜点”抽打。啪 啪 啪 啪 啪 啪。

John在鞭子下扭动着身体。有时Sherlock会示意他抬高臀部——为了不让他在床单上磨蹭发硬的阴|茎，因为Sherlock还不想让他射。接着是让他大张双腿的强硬命令。再打开。啪 啪 啪！啪！啪！Sherlock加大了抽打的力度，直到像之前那样产生疼痛感。但此时John兴奋得不行，它们只会将他与高潮拉得更近，直到Sherlock一边抽打着他泛红的臀部，一边探入John身下，让他的小血奴用湿漉漉的阴|茎摩擦着他的手掌。John呻吟起来，弄湿了身下的床单。接着他就彻底瘫软无力了。Sherlock解开项圈，以便让他更顺畅地呼吸。他得到了几句呜咽着的感谢。

Sherlock俯下身。“你还会对我撒谎吗，John？”他问道。

他隐约听到了John的回答：[他妈的每晚都会。]

Sherlock笑了，下楼到浴室去用冷水沾湿毛巾，然后回来把它敷在John的臀部上。

接着他关掉台灯，坐到椅子上，在黑暗中等候着。他的指尖在下巴处搭成尖塔形。

John过了很长时间才恢复意识。Sherlock可以感到John苏醒，小小地动了一下，然后注意到屋子里一片漆黑与寂静，还有他依旧四肢大开并半裸着，躺在一片粘乎乎的液体上面。

他不是就这么把我扔在这儿了吧……“Sherlock？？”

“嗯？”

John如释重负地叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

John把脸埋在湿乎乎的床垫里，窘迫感像火辣的鸡尾酒一样席卷全身。

“你想跟我一起睡在楼下吗？”Sherlock满脸无辜地问。

John点点头。

“那就行。”Sherlock说着解开了镣铐。“走吧。下面或许有更好、更干燥的床单……”

John无语地拉下睡衣，把湿毛巾扔到地上，然后带着挫败感跌跌撞撞地跟上了Sherlock。

John慢慢地爬上Sherlock的床时，吸血鬼冲他露出一个微笑。“你知道我的唾液有痛觉缺失的功效，可以麻木你可能有的酸痛部位吗？”

“哪有那么神。”John嘟哝着，在床里调整了一下姿势。

“你会知道的。“Sherlock说着落下了卧室门的锁。然后他走上前来，抓住John的手，放到睡衣裤上某个鼓起的地方。“但你得自己争取。希望你今晚还能撑那么一两个小时。我不想浪费刚热完身的你。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John与Sherlock间的亲密关系被一些恼人的事情打断，比如Mycroft，还有某些逼近的阴谋。

第二天早上，John是被客厅里Sherlock大声叫他名字的声音吵醒的。

“John！John！Jo-ohn！”

卧室门开着，John光着身子翻下床，抓起睡衣裤行云流水地穿上，然后飞奔到客厅。Sherlock还穿着丝绸睡衣，只不过外面又罩了件蓝袍子，此刻正在沙发上等着他。

“怎么了？？”John喘着气，四下寻找着危险，想着要是自己有枪就好了。

Sherlock探头瞅着John旁边的位置。“帮我把笔记本拿过来呗？”

John抓住墙稳住身形。“什么？？”

“我的笔记本电脑。就在那儿。桌子上。”

John眨着眼，好不容易才重新聚焦。他自己的笔记本就在Sherlock旁边的桌子上。他简直要炸了。“什么……用我的！这不就是你这两天一直在做的吗，用我的！我拥有的一切你都任意使用，我的手机，我的电脑，我的存折，我的屁股，我的血液，我的思想，我的生命，你现在怎么不用了？！”他几乎是在怒吼。

Sherlock继续盯着John旁边的位置，这个角度使他的颧骨与下嘴唇看起来像是完美的雕塑。“你的没电了。”

有那么一会儿，John所能做的就是紧抓着墙，瞪着他。最后他费劲地挪动步子。

“毫无疑问是自杀。”John咆哮着，抬脚走向Sherlock桌上的笔记本，把它拎到倚靠在沙发上的优美生物的面前。然后他走进厨房。

“还有，能来点儿茶吗？”Sherlock喊道，高高兴兴地用自己的电脑登录了。暗沉而刺鼻的焦木味从厨房里飘出。他突然有种感觉，就像一只灰猫竖起耳朵，皱起鼻子，冲他狠狠地嘶声似的。但水还流着，水壶砰砰作响，冰箱门开了又关，最后烟雾味渐渐消散。

“你的意思是我可以用我自己的笔记本吗？”John喊道，而Sherlock的回答是：

“当然，John，我不会拦着你。”

[除了在你想用的时候，]他听到，在心里默默点了个赞。是啊，当然了，除了那时候。

John穿过客厅，从Sherlock卧室的地板上捡起睡衣上衣穿上，再上楼寻找笔记本的充电器。他四处走动的时候，惊奇地意识到身体并不像想象中那样酸痛。事实上，他的后背感觉相当不错。就像经历了一次按摩一样。不过屁股有点青肿。他关上门，脱掉内裤，扭头看向镜中的自己。哦没错，真的有淤青。有一边上面还有咬痕。

John深知Sherlock有关对称性的审美偏好，因此毫不意外今晚另一边也会迎来一个咬痕。他摇摇头。他身上遍布淤青与吻痕，手腕和脚踝留有印痕，肌肉也因不同体位的推拉而格外酸痛。但总的说来，感觉还不错，考虑到他之前被束缚着，被抽打，被咬，在过去的约38个小时内各种被上。奇怪的是作为一个被有些疯狂的吸血鬼控制着的男人，他感觉挺放松。好吧，在经历这么多次口活、抽打以及高潮后也很难紧张起来。他想起过去看到的那些血奴看起来都很疲惫。这就是斯德哥尔摩综合症的后果。

John拿着充电器回到楼下，把它接在厨房桌子上的电脑上。他倒好茶，把每杯都倒上恰好的分量，然后把Sherlock的那杯递给他。Sherlock正专心地盯着电脑，对此毫无反应，所以John回到厨房，端着自己的茶小心翼翼地坐上了硬椅子。

[这把椅子真不错，正好适合我疼痛的屁股。]

沙发上传来Sherlock的男中音：“我知道什么更适合你疼痛的屁股。”

John无视了他，试着登录，但Sherlock当然已经换过了密码。他叹口气，起身走向沙发。

“我的新密码……是什么？”

Sherlock从睫毛下方看了他一眼。“天下没有免费的午餐，John。”

John简直目瞪口呆。“Sherlock……我身上一滴血不剩了！”

“哦，胡说。我肯定能找到些的。”

John挫败地握紧拳头。“我真想咬你一口。”他突然说。Sherlock的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“啊，好主意。你可以在我的脖子上留下一个又大又紫的痕迹，就像大学生脖子上常出现的那种。”Sherlock把笔记本放到一边，张开双臂。“对，就那么做。然后我会告诉你新密码。”

John犹豫了。Sherlock此前曾对他实施各种挑逗、震颤、肆意妄为式的举动，但直到现在，John都一直是个被动的承受者。他甚至可以被称为是个受害者（他接受并承认如此，尽管除伤害外还有慰藉，但它确实存在）。他从不是主动的那方。

但现在Sherlock温暖的怀抱向他敞开，为他等待，而John将会伏在对方（还是个吸血鬼）的身上，嘴唇贴近修长的脖颈，像对待约会对象似的在上面吮吸。好吧。他想起了Hudson太太和法国。

“来吧，John。我知道你挺想更新博客的。”Sherlock诱导着他，而John叹了口气。

他俯向Sherlock，而对方将他拉入怀中，把John的头摁向自己喉咙的附近。当John豁出去地张开嘴唇，用舌尖舔着Sherlock的脖颈并在上面吮吸时，他满足地哼了一声。John的一只手滑向Sherlock的脖颈后方，另一只环上Sherlock劲瘦的腰，并温和地扣紧。Sherlock分开双腿，抬高膝盖，让John坐在他腿间。

在漫长而温暖的一段时间内，Sherlock仅仅是顺着John的节奏微微摇晃，把他的头更紧地压向自己的脖颈，同时在他耳边呢喃着鼓励的话语。

“对，John。我的John。很好，再用力点。”John的鼻尖擦过，血液涌上头脑，像天籁之音在耳边奏响。这感觉真的很不错……

接着Sherlock的手向下滑去，强有力地握住John酸痛的臀部，开始揉捏。用力地揉捏。

“噢！”John脱身痛呼。

“是的，我知道那有点疼。”Sherlock柔声道。“但你得继续。就现在，John。快。”

John重新抓住他，而Sherlock继续用力地揉捏着他疼痛的臀部。John呻吟着，集中注意吮吸着吻痕，即使是在Sherlock的手指陷进淤青、用力揉捏与折磨着那些新鲜印记的情况下——要是他没硬、没像汽车后座欲火焚身的少年似的摩擦着吸血鬼就好了。天哪他的手可真有劲。“咬出来，John。”Sherlock在他耳边吟唱。“吮吸。咬下去！咬下去！用力！用力！”他的手指则摸索到那些吻痕并揉捏着，他们两个的下身相互摩擦，直到彼此都颤抖着呻吟出声。他们的身体碾压着对方，下身相抵，直到到达高潮。

“天哪。”John呻吟出声，嘴唇离开了Sherlock的脖子。像被彼此身体间的热量灼伤一般，他从Sherlock身上翻到了地上，并在那儿躺了一会儿。接着他无助地笑了起来。

“你会杀了我的。此时就是如此。早晚有一天你会害死我。”

吃饱喝足的Sherlock在沙发上伸了个懒腰：“胡说。我一点儿血都没喝。”

“哦，上帝。”John只能憋出这一句了。

“我更希望你那话是对我说的。”

“哦我的上帝。”

“嗯。”Sherlock翻下沙发，走过John和咖啡桌，迅速地进了浴室淋浴。

“等等！”John总算想起叫他。“新密码到底是什么？”

“Sherlock。”

John把脸埋到掌心。当然了。我真傻。

而浴室里传来声音：“我很高兴。”

 

 

John穿好衣服，坐在椅垫上，小心地在博客上敲击着文字，手边摆着一杯冒着新鲜热气的热茶，盘子里的烤面包片吃了大半。Sherlock就在他肩膀后方晃悠着。

“你有没有说我是世界上唯一的咨询侦探？”

“嗯……听着，我不确定是否可以这么说。我还没发布呢，只是个草稿。我的意思是……我能说你是个吸血鬼吗？”

“随便。”

[如果我说了的话，所有人都会知道。]

“你要是不愿意就算了。就说你是我的助手。”

一股夹杂不满情绪的烂香蕉气味飘到他鼻子底下。

“那就同事？”Sherlock建议道。John似乎将它列入了考虑范围。Sherlock的鼻子擦过他的脖颈。“爱人。奴隶！告诉他们你是我的床伴，我的爱宠，我的玩具，我的所有物，我的——”

“你在这儿弄的我很难集中注意力。”

Sherlock撤回身子，对自己的影响力很是满意。他回到电脑前。“俄罗斯船员的那件案子，你是怎么说的？”

John机敏地看向他。“还什么都没说呢。我觉得咱们不可以，我的意思是，案子还没结束。苏格兰场不会希望我们泄漏细节的……”

“哦，案子结了。”Sherlock保证道。

“……怎么回事？”

“不是谋杀。他死于心脏病。”

哦，是吗，说的可真清楚。

“不，John，就是字面意思。他没有被吸血，是压力与恐惧诱发了心脏病。苏格兰场之所以把它当作一起命案来调查，就是因为尸体发现时的情形——绳子，纸条碎片中的指控，死后尸体被移动，以上种种。但Molly的验尸结果只显示出心脏病，那么它就只是一起简单的死者身份不明的案子。”

“他们确定身份了吗？”John嚼着最后一块面包片。

“哦，是的。他们只需确定被遗弃船只的所有者即可。是个俄罗斯人，正如我之前所说。”

“太厉害了。”John思索着。

Sherlock得意洋洋。“是啊，当然。”

“那么我可以把它打出来？”

Sherlock用几乎是法国人的方式漫不经心地挥了下手。“随便。把它写在你的小‘博客’上吧。”

John无视了对方的态度，继续敲打着键盘，全神贯注地写着他的故事。

两个小时后，当John下楼去帮Hudson太太打电话以确定换掉破损窗户的预算时，Sherlock从厨房桌子上偷走了笔记本，快速阅读起John新发布的博客日志。他挑起眉毛。John对细节的记忆力令人印象深刻，他简洁地重现了Sherlock对俄罗斯人一案的推理，几乎一字不差。Sherlock仔细地推敲着John笔下对他的描写。尽管他们滚到床上的部分被彻底删除了，任何阅读这个博客的人却都会很快发现Sherlock有着漂亮的银色眼睛，迷人的高颧骨，希腊雕塑般的嘴唇，还有一头“夜幕般漆黑的蓬乱卷发”（我的天），而且像优雅而身披黑衣的发光幽灵一样穿越时间与空间。显而易见，John陷入了爱河。

很好。

John的脚步声刚在楼梯上响起，Sherlock就“啪”地合上了笔记本，匆匆挪到没打碎的那扇窗子前，两手插兜，冷静地盯着午后外面的雨幕。

“如果雨停了的话，他们明天下午就会派人来，还会送过来一个新药柜。我说我自己就能安装。”John说着走进厨房，开始洗碗。

“嗯。”Sherlock应了声。

“嗯……我有一份估价单。我……卡里没有那么多钱，所以不够付。”John喊道，把洗碗槽灌满热水。

Sherlock无所谓地挥了下手。

John重新把注意力转回碗碟。[又不是我的错。你差点把我吓死。我以为你会剥离我的意志，夺取我的独立。如果我早知道除了抹除我的意志与独立外，你还会完全毁掉我的气概与自尊，我一定会——]

John停了下来，盯着眼前虚空中的一点。

客厅里，Sherlock站在窗边一动不动，屏住呼吸等待着。他冒险向厨房的方向瞥了一眼，碰巧看到了壁炉上方沉重的金边镜子。他在那里面看到了一个眼中盛满恐惧的男人。不要……不要……不要心碎，他在心里恳求着John。

一段长时间的沉默。Sherlock盯着镜子里满脸担心的自己。

[——哦好吧，我以前交往过的那些女人其实也都差不多……（扑通）我想我们没牛奶了……]

Sherlock松了一口气，转而看向窗外。可当他向下盯着湿漉漉的街道时释然感却突然消失——一辆车停在了贝克街221号的前面。哦，你的豪华小黑车向来是噩梦的前兆，他想。鸽子的翅膀？不，不，是秃鹫的翅膀，闪着黑色的光芒。Sherlock叹了口气。汽车后门打开了。伞尖伸了出来。

“我们要接见一位相当尊贵的客人。”Sherlock冷笑道。John擦着手从厨房出来。

“谁啊？”他问。

“你会见到的最危险的吸血鬼。”Sherlock解开衬衫的扣子，向下拉着领口。“吻痕露出来了吗？很好。”

 

 

John到楼下开门时，他并未预想见到一位高个子、衣着整齐、有着一张阴郁而苍白消瘦的脸庞，并在雨中彬彬有礼等候着的吸血鬼。“我能帮上什么？”John问道。

“你可以从邀请我离开这雨幕开始。”吸血鬼说，用那双不大却敏锐的黑眼睛盯着John。

John向后退了一步，而他的客人用一种豪华巨轮经过小码头的仪态走过他身旁。

“帮你拿下雨伞？”

“谢谢。”

“Sherlock就在上面——”John比划了一下，看着男人顺着楼梯走上去。他的表情既疲惫又略为恼火。他看起来并不那么危险，只是很“吸血鬼式”。哦，瘦高，苍白，衣着合体，眼神紧锁，他们都是如此，但他似乎……更为官僚主义。上等人的腔调，和Sherlock的很像。事实上，非常、非常相像。John皱起眉。好吧，他挺喜欢解谜的。

他走进公寓，发现噼啪作响的火炉前，两个吸血鬼分别占据了一张皮椅。台灯已经打开，外面的雨声给这一场景添上相当舒适的氛围，除去两个吸血鬼盯着对方的生硬眼神。

“喝茶吗？”John主动提出。

“谢谢。”来访者说道。John走进厨房，把早先准备好的茶倒出来。这花费了他一会儿工夫，但客厅里安静依旧。他们不是就那么坐着，瞪着对方吧？

John用托盘端着茶出来，把其中一杯放到他们中间的软垫凳上。接着他有点紧张地退回到Sherlock桌边的位置。来访者无视了他，冲着Sherlock开口。

“我发现你再次危及Lestrade探长，并为这个一直尽力帮助你的男人引来了不必要的注意力。”

Sherlock嘲讽地笑了。“他出什么事了——既然你屈尊来此？”

“他很好，Sherlock。和以前一样。”

“嗯……但你每次见他，都觉得他闻起来更像巧克力蛋糕了，对吧？”

来访者端起茶抿了一口，与此同时Sherlock冷冷地盯着他。接着他故意转头（他似乎做什么事都是故意的，正如Sherlock做什么事动作都颇为夸张）并将注意力短暂地集中到John身上。“你一定就是John Watson医生了。”他冷静地说。“我刚刚读过你的博客。文笔相当引人入胜。我相信你与Sherlock Holmes的关系将会极大程度地提升你的视野，而你浪漫主义的描述也会毫无疑问地为他的工作引来更多注意。你的博客已经有几条评论了。”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock警告道。Mycroft？谁会给孩子起名叫Mycroft？现在他们两个都盯着John了。他恍然大悟。能给孩子起名叫Sherlock的人才会起出Mycroft这样的名字。啊……

Mycroft礼貌地点点头。“推理能力不错。”他说。“说到兄弟，我想你的姐姐正焦急地等着你的消息。她在你博客上留言了。”

John立刻四下寻找着他的手机。在哪儿呢。在哪儿呢。Sherlock把它从口袋里掏出来。“在找这个？”

“是的，谢谢——”John伸出手去，但Sherlock握着手机没动，又露出了那种表情。

“天下没有免费的午餐，John。”

John难以置信地盯着他。[我，们，有，客，人。]Sherlock没动。John厌恶地放下手。“留着吧。”他说着转过身去。

“谢天谢地。”Sherlock低声嘟哝。“我受够了你永无止境的要求。”他把手机滑进口袋里。Mycroft故意避开了他的视线。John瞪了Sherlock一眼，转而走向厨房。他可以用邮件联络Harry（如果Sherlock没又改掉密码的话）。

John在笔记本上登录博客，查看博客的点击量，结果目瞪口呆地发现已经达到了500。仅仅用了两个半小时。他过去发布的日志都在35左右，主要是时常在网上表示慰问的同行医生和士兵。但这回Mycroft说对了：他与Sherlock Holmes之间的联系确实……唉，放平心态吧，他告诉自己。Youtube上在睡梦中扭动的小猫的视频一天就能获得100,000的点击量，别把这点东西当回事儿。

他向下翻看评论。大多数都是祝贺他的“新工作”的（他们要是真知道就好了）。有几个问了关于俄罗斯人的问题，或是关于Sherlock的。来自他姐姐的那条评论是“你得给我打电话！”接着是条奇怪的留言：“你应该看看这个。”附着一条Youtube链接。很有可能是垃圾回复，John想，但不知为何，他没有删除那条评论。

John给Harry发了一封邮件，告诉她他们俩之间的秘密。是的，Sherlock是个吸血鬼；是的，他被困住了；是的，那家伙是个吸血的捕猎者，但真的还好，还好。一切都还好。John露出一点笑容，想象着Harry对最后一条的回应。多半是“欢迎来到俱乐部”和“如果他伤害你我会杀了他”之间的一条，毫无疑问。接着他合上笔记本，想着家里有客人来访时他藏在厨房里是不是有点不礼貌。

但说真的，他并不是室友，对吗？他只是个血奴，即使Sherlock没有表现的像个主人，但他是个吸血鬼，他的吸血鬼亲戚来访，而John像血奴该做的那样下去开了门，端茶送水，现在留在厨房里似乎是正确的选择——

“John！”

该死。John再次来到客厅。

“Mycroft想看看项圈。”Sherlock解释道。John的身子僵住了，没有动。

“他不喜欢项圈。”Sherlock对Mycroft说。

“John，”Mycroft说，再次以刻意的耐心转过头来，“当血奴戴上项圈，其他吸血鬼就知道不去伤害他。他们知道他已被宣示主权。糟糕而不幸的事故便不会发生。”

“吸血鬼从来不会注意我。”John生硬地说。事实也确实如此。至少在Sherlock之前，没有任何一个注意到他。

“现在不同于往日。”Mycroft简单地说。

John看起来迷惑而无助。为什么？

“因为，显而易见的是，没有他的博客作家，Sherlock会……迷失的。他也有敌人，你知道。”Mycroft以柔和却意味深长的口吻说道。

Sherlock一脸山雨欲来风满楼的表情，但他没挪动，也未反驳。

“可是……”John顿了一下，“如果有吸血鬼想要伤害我的话，项圈不会真的起到保护作用，对吧？我是说，它只是种身份认证，而不是保护机制。”

Mycroft再次赞赏地点点头。“没错。如果想要真正的保护机制的话，我建议你们——”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock再次开口，又开始盯着他。

长久的沉默。John在与对方眼神对峙和去拿项圈（但该死的它到底在哪儿……卧室地板上？）之间纠结不定。

最后，Mycroft开口：“他会改变主意的。他已然改变了很多。”

[哦，这听起来可不太妙。]

“John，”Mycroft说，眼睛却仍盯着Sherlock。“去拿项圈。”

“不。”John说，尽管他在冒汗。他的脚似乎被钉在了地板上。Mycroft慢慢把视线转到John身上，而那里似乎……有一闪而过的兴味。

“你们两个是志趣相投的人。我会提升监控等级并降低审核级别，Sherlock Holmes还有Watson医生。”他站起身，如流动的冷水般走过John身侧。在门口，他转过身来：“我相信我们还会再次见面的。”

接着他走了出去，房门在身后轻轻关上。John大大松了一口气，转而看向Sherlock，想着他的违抗是否又会给他带来某种不良局面。但Sherlock已经快速回到窗前，手里拎着一个盒子。无视了John，他打开盒子，取出一把贵重的金黄色小提琴。他把它搭在下巴前，开始演奏一段怪异而恐怖的乐曲。John敬畏地听了一会儿，突然意识到这段乐曲很令人发毛。美丽，但……它让他后脖颈的汗毛都竖起来了。

我还是去洗碗吧。他下定决心，回到厨房。

John坐在沙发上看新闻时已值深夜，就在这时他脑子里冒出了一个有意思的念头。Sherlock的头枕在John腿上，蔑视地背对着电视，脸埋在John的肚子上。他把John的衬衫推了上去，心不在焉地在John肚脐附近咬出一个小口，再把它舔合，接着又把它咬开。[你在吃零食呢？]

“嗯……”

电视里，新闻主播（一个对粉色有着恼人偏好的金发女人）正重新播报着Lestrade之前提到的连环上吊案。迄今为止已经有四起了。自杀的可能正被探讨，而一位精神学家提出了一个谨慎的观点：雨天常使人们情绪低落，阴沉的天气使这些沮丧的人更易产生自杀的念头。

“但这天气也没比以前阴沉多少啊。”John对Sherlock说。在Sherlock咬破另一个细小的口子又将它爱抚地舔合时，他不由自主地抖了一下。

“我是说，这里毕竟是英国。”

John心不在焉地用胳膊环住Sherlock，把他向上拉了拉，这样对方的长满黑色卷发的脑袋就能倚在他的胸膛上。他丝毫没有意识到自己正紧紧地环着吸血鬼。

“咱们这儿不像塔希提岛[1]。雨季相当规律，但这不是什么坏季节。”John说。

Sherlock解开John的衬衫，锐齿贴近光滑的胸膛。能否在John不注意到的情况下将牙齿扎入他的皮肤让Sherlock觉得很有趣。如果他小心地按压吮吸，用压力来麻痹那片区域，他就有可能成功。接着他就可以更为用力地深入，以那种让人兴奋而头晕目眩的方式。

“你……啊。你个混蛋！”John说，却更紧地拥住Sherlock，并在对方的嘴唇又弄出一个淤青时满足地叹息。他早就发现推拒只会换来更多疼痛，拉近距离却会得到更多快|感。他低头注视着盘踞在身上的优雅的寄生虫，手指抚上对方迷人的颧骨，又向下滑至漂亮的嘴角。

Sherlock停下吮吸。“好痒，”他咕哝了一句，瞪着John。接着他舔合了伤口。

“是啊，可你也弄得我很痒。”John亲昵地低头小声说。[我真是疯了。我居然毫不介意。]

Sherlock得意地笑了。John的思绪又回到了一开始的那个问题。“那四个人都是下雨的时候上吊的吗？”

Sherlock点头。“一个是在棒球场被发现的，一个在火车站附近的棚子里，一个在养赛马的牧场里，还有一个——”

“全在户外？？”John问。“谁冒着大雨去把他们吊起来了？”

“没有人，这就是为什么我说Lestrade是错的。”Sherlock肯定地说。“再来一起他就得找我帮忙。等着瞧吧。”

John心不在焉地抚摸着Sherlock的头发。“关于项圈……你觉得Mycroft是对的吗？”

Sherlock抬起头，沉默地盯着John。然后他说：“是的。”

John开口 ：“好吧，那我也不要戴。”

Sherlock没说话。他像蛇似的把头伏在John胸膛上，用手指按压着那些淤青，注视着John的眼皮逐渐变沉。“上床吧。来我的床，今晚别再让我做什么过分的事了。放弃挣扎，就承认你属于我的床吧。”

John妥协地叹了口气。“好吧。”他说。Sherlock的脚开始兴奋地划着圆圈，因为他床头新装了镣铐，和楼上卧室的一样好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]塔希提岛(Tahiti)：亚热带气候，干湿季分明。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John的博客愈发受欢迎了。这是否意味着他将要戴上项圈？

幸福恰似温暖的吸血鬼，John这样想到。黎明前的大雨拍打着窗棂，他缩成一团窝在Sherlock怀中。他刚刚花了一小时“练习骑术”——Sherlock用这个词组来形容所谓的骑乘位，John的双手还被束缚在Sherlock屈起的双腿下方。

而John坐好后，他便只能扭动着倾身向前，让吸血鬼对他的胸膛为所欲为，他却只能钉在上面，无助地试图躲闪。Sherlock喜欢拉开对方的双腿，这样他就没法直起身来，而是只能钉在那里任人戏弄，摇晃，撞击——然后Sherlock停下，提出John要是想赶紧完事儿的话就求他。鉴于John总是比Sherlock急得多，吸血鬼总能满意地“折磨”他直到他绝望为止——这期间他还会时不时地按压对方淤青臀部上的咬痕(现在已经有一堆了)。John惊叫了一声。

“声音很好听，John。”Sherlock呢喃着，一只手探向下方帮对方纾解欲望。他做这事儿颇富技巧，用手腕的力量来使指节在几英寸外触碰John的下身。蛰感多过痛感，John挣动着，发出几乎是疼痛的低哼。一分钟内那地方又得到了三次这样的待遇，皮肤太过敏感，使得接下来漫长而羽毛般轻柔的抚摸几乎让John叫喊出声。

“你属于谁，John？”Sherlock懒懒问道。他松开手，用力托起John的身子，让对方稍稍抬起身子，又猛的倒卧下去。

“你，你，行了吧——”John呻吟着，他的头无力地垂着。Sherlock一只手抚摸着他酸痛的下体，另一只手探向会阴处。

“怎么证明你属于我？”Sherlock嘶嘶出声，快速地挪动着指尖，看着John冲天花板乞求着。

“啊靠。拜托，靠，Sherlock，拜托……”

“怎么证明？”

最后John哭出声，“我会带项圈，行了吧，拜托……”

Sherlock微笑，他以持续而猛烈的撞击回馈对方，终于让John完全释放。

现在他们拥抱着对方，共同聆听凌晨的雨声。“但是只有在出去的时候，而且必须要在衣服下面露不出来的地方。”John悄声补充道。Sherlock将他拥得更紧了。一阵寂静后John问道，“Mycroft说到什么保护……是什么意思……？”

他能感到Sherlock的呼吸拂在发间。“如果你喝掉几滴我的血——”

“哦不要。不。没门儿。”John立刻说。

“——它就会形成一种纽带——”

“是啊，我知道——”

“——我们就能接受到来自对方的讯息——”

“——说白了就是让我形成心理依赖——”

“——就算是远距离——”

“——然后让我更犯贱——”

“——如果你处于危险中的话，我会知道。”

“——因为我的大脑已经成了你的私人游乐场。”

“我也正致力于此。”

他们沉默了一会儿，John感觉Sherlock的手游走在他身上，指尖从一块淤青转到另一块淤青，一块咬痕转到另一块咬痕，温柔地按压着它们。

“在找没被蹂躏过的地方？”他问。

“嗯。没了，确实。”

“我饿了。”John宣布。Sherlock不情愿地放开了他。

 

天色尚早，天空几乎没有亮光。已经是周二了吗？我想是的。John思索着，打开了客厅的台灯。他穿着条纹睡衣与短袜，脚步轻悄地走进厨房，开始从冰箱里往外拿东西。Sherlock跟在后面晃悠着，打开了John的笔记本。

“我看看有多少点击量了。”他说，而John继续做着早餐。Sherlock登录了博客。“——1254，确实有很多人喜欢你对我穿着那件大衣拐过街角的惊悚描述——”

“我给你热一袋血——”

“我不要。”

“是啊，我知道你不想要，你更想从我身下喝点，但你必须喝一袋。”

“你给了我一个新鲜主意，John，谢谢。这条评论是什么意思，'你应该看看这个'，看什么？”

“大概是垃圾留言。”

“垃圾留言到底是什么……”

“就是人类的食物，相当于……这袋血。”John把它从锅里捞出来弄干。“来吧。快点。给喝完。”

“有你之后我更讨厌袋装血了。”

“喝光，然后我会给你来顿好的。”

“从你身下？”

“那个先等等吧，行吗？还有，我的枪在哪儿？”

“沙发下面。John，快看这个链接。”

“把这袋血喝了，然后我再看。”

Sherlock抖了一下，把血喝光了。John干练地撸起条纹睡衣袖子，把小臂递上前去。Sherlock快速贴上去，双手捧着对方的胳膊，吮吸了一会儿。John无法否认他正全身心回应着对方这一漫不经心的举措。他好像已经开始爱上满足吸血鬼需求的感觉。他想就站在这儿，摸着Sherlock的头发，连续几小时地给他血液。估计这正是奶妈的感觉，尽管这孩子是个患腹绞痛的小混蛋。

这几乎给了John一股……力量感。就好像Sherlock需要他一样。是啊，他疯了。只花费了……三天？三天，他就从一个独立的个体成了一个时刻准备着奉献最后一滴血的血奴。真棒。他又把袖子放下来。

“别纠结了，过来看链接。”Sherlock开口，把笔记本转向John的方向。John往盘子里舀了几个鸡蛋，坐下来点开Youtube链接。

视频是一个女人盯着镜头的惊恐表情的集结。她的脖颈上缠着一根绳子。她似乎是在户外，或许是在树下。她的头发湿乎乎的。正在下雨……这就是了。视频时长只有10秒钟。

“啊哦。”John说，惊恐地向后仰去。

Sherlock拉过笔记本，开始恼怒地打字。过了一会儿，他也坐下来，望着John。

“她也是他们中的一个？”John几乎不敢问出口。

“最新的一个。叫Jennifer Wilson。她丈夫说她没理由自杀，更别提从伦敦大老远跑到加蒂夫。”

“但我想他们说她有事在身，或许——”

“是啊，有一系列猜测。”Sherlock的手又搭成了那个祈祷似的姿势，意味着他即将陷入沉思。“我看看能不能追踪这个链接……”

“如果他是凶手，他会用代理的。”John说，开始尽量快速地用勺挖起鸡蛋。他的胃口荡然无存，但他有预感这会是一个忙碌的早晨。

 

一个小时后，John的直觉被证实了。他和Sherlock沐浴更衣后，把24张彩印闪光的纸页按每排四张在公寓地板上排了四排。Lestrade已经在路上了，他之前收到并已浏览过Sherlock短信发送给他的链接。

“就算它毫不相关——”Sherlock思索着，快速扫视着地板上那些吸血鬼的脸。John站在他身边。

“我们在找什么？”

“其实我也不知道。”

沉默降临。Sherlock的眼睛随机扫过上面的图像，建立联系，并在脑中做着参考比对。John则从左到右循序渐进，每张图像都看上两秒，在看下一张之前留下印象。

“这个有俄罗斯文学的学位。”他说。

“嗯。”

Sherlock突然感觉房间里的温度瞬间降了下来。就好像窗户（仍然没修）打开，窗帘吹起，送入一阵凉意。而从地板上冉冉升起的气味则……格外怪异。就像……舒泰龙泡沫塑料。那东西有味道吗？如果有的话，肯定也是白色无菌的化学气味。Sherlock意识到John正一动不动地盯着其中一张照片。

“John。John。你在看谁……”有一阵没有回复。John像捕猎中的指示犬[1]似的定住了，盯着下方的照片。最后他开口：“我见过他。”他俯身拾起那张纸，指着那张脸。那是个长着一双深色大眼睛的小个子男人。那双眼睛看上去几近墨色。他的薄唇对着他们扭曲成一个轻微的弧度，表情虽然看起来一片空白（只有那双大而专注的黑眼睛与讥讽的微笑），却带着股令人不安的意味。

“James Moriarty。”Sherlock读了出来，然后他们都听到Lestrade在楼下敲门的声音。

 

三人聚集在厨房桌前。两台笔记本都开着。水壶里的水正烧着。Lestrade和Sherlock聚在一台前，John在另一台前，三个人都看着John博客（点击量1598）上的最新评论。跟之前一样，那条评论仅有一句：“你应该看看这个。”Sherlock和Lestrade在看链接，但John却只是用指关节抵着嘴唇，盯着用户名：

sm.man.stayinalive

“又来一起。”Lestrade说，John也凑了过来，他们都看着屏幕中那个脖子上套着套索的年轻男人。他的眼里满是惊恐，雨水在他脸上蜿蜒流下。视频没有声音；跟前一个一样，这个也很短。男人身后是一堵暗沉、古旧、潮湿的砖墙。他的嘴唇无声地拼出口型：“请救救我——”紧接着画面就转换到了……一张伦敦商学院的照片。最后出现的，是一朵紫色的蒜头花。

他们倒吸了一口凉气，不约而同的直起身子，看向彼此。那堵砖墙看起来可不像伦敦商学院。

“不……我们想想。链接是20分钟前的。”Sherlock指出。

“他还有多少时间？”Lestrade好奇道。

John的手机震动起来。当然了，它还在Sherlock兜里，所以是Sherlock把它拿了出来。他看着那条来自陌生号码的短信。“John，你刚刚收到一条写着'六小时'的短信。你知道这是谁发的吗？”

“天哪，我好好奇啊。”John哼了一声。

“没错，John。我们都知道是凶手发的。我的疑问在于，为什么他联系的是你，而不是我，不是Lestrade。为什么是你的博客？为什么是你的电话？”

Lestrade瞥了一眼用户名。“SM Man……施虐受虐狂？”

John几乎不敢说出那个名字。“Sebastian Moran。”

其他两人都盯着他。他补充道：“我是说，这可能是个巧合，但是那个我刚刚认出的那个吸血鬼……”他指向他们刚刚放到厨房操作台上的照片，“我有次看到他和一个我在阿富汗认识的家伙在一起。那人就是Sebastian Moran。那个吸血鬼把他训练成了血奴，像领着狗一样领着他到处走——”

Sherlock思索着将头向后倾去。他盯住John。那么这就是为什么Sherlock第一次把他带回家来时，他会有那样恐惧的反应。

“——而他看起来像个僵尸，像是他的……我不知道，像是他的灵魂都没了。”John抖了一下。“就是这样。也许是巧合，但——”

Lestrade的电话响了。“该死的，又怎么了？”他炸了，转身去接电话。Sherlock和John一块又看了一遍视频。又一遍。又一遍。六小时。

Lestrade很快回来了。“昨晚就在那条街上发生了幼童绑架案。小姑娘和保姆还有保姆的孩子一块出去。保姆一会儿没看着她，孩子就丢了。家长现在在苏格兰场，都急疯了。他们指名叫我去。”

“你知道这家人吗？”Sherlock问，而Lestrade摇摇头。“不清楚。但孩子似乎就是在伦敦商学院门口被绑架的。家长告诉Donovan叫我去，因为我——”Lestrade用手在空气中比划了一下“会知道向谁求助。”

“我想当面见见家长。”Sherlock宣布，而Lestrade向门口走去，Sherlock却突然顿了一下。“嗯。一会儿楼下见？”他冲Lestrade说，后者似乎懂了他的意思，开门走向楼下。

“怎么了？”John已经准备好出发了。

Sherlock走向橱柜。

“不。”John立刻说。

Sherlock无视对方的抗议，从盒子里取出了项圈。John向后退去，胳膊固执地挡在身前，尽管他相当清楚Sherlock作为吸血鬼的力气，而这是一场他必输无疑的战斗。

“John，外面有人对你虎视眈眈。”Sherlock说道，截住John并把他放倒在厨房地板上。

“项圈又不会把他赶跑！”John咕哝了一句，竭尽全力挣扎着。

“或许会有用的，这得看对方怎么想。你的辨识度会显著升高的。”Sherlock把John的胳膊钉在身侧时都没怎么喘气。他骑在对方身上，跟校园恶霸似的。

他把项圈放到John脖子上，“啪”地一声锁死了。跟以前一样，不是很紧，但很严实。接着他把John拉起来，帮他整理好衬衫领子，试图藏住项圈。

“基本看不到。”Sherlock说。John给了Sherlock一个要杀人的瞪视。他抬手想解开项圈，但它当然没有回应他的指尖。

“吸血鬼的魔法。”Sherlock说着晃起手指：“哇哦！”

John没笑。橘子树开始冒烟了。

Sherlock拘谨地拽了拽自己的袖口，最后他走向沙发，把它推向墙壁，从下面取出John的手枪。他还从挂衣钩上取下了John的夹克。

“给。”他说，把两样东西都递给John。

John检查了一下，枪里已装好子弹。他默默地把它塞到牛仔裤后腰。还是不开心。他又套上了夹克。

“还有你的手机。”Sherlock补了一句，把John的手机递过去。

John把它收到口袋里。树还在燃烧。

“公寓的钥匙。”Sherlock把他的私人钥匙串递过去。John接过来，瞅着他。“我的钱包。”Sherlock把钱包递过去。“我的手机。”Sherlock又把手机递过去。“还有香蕉。”Sherlock从厨房桌子上抓过一只香蕉，也递了过去。

烟雾消散。John丢人地看了Sherlock一眼，努力忍住笑容。

“我怕你饿了。”Sherlock说。“你总是很饿。”

“我也奇怪为什么。好了，瞧你那傻样儿，走吧。Lestrade还在等着呢。”John叹口气，把钥匙，钱包，手机塞到他能找到的所有口袋里（拿上枪，留下香蕉）。接着他们就走下楼去。John拽着衬衫与夹克领子，试图藏住露出的那一点黑色皮革边，但他们刚走到外面湿乎乎的人行道上，他就注意到Lestrade的视线在那上面一扫而过又迅速移开了。

“别感觉被落下了，我总有种预感，早晚有一天你也会有一个。”Sherlock嘟哝着，抬腿坐进车里。

“别……别这么说。”Lestrade叹了口气，扭动车钥匙。

 

Donovan和Anderson在桌边饶有兴趣地看着Lestrade，Sherlock和John快速地穿过苏格兰场的众多隔间，消失在Lestrade的办公室里。

里面就是那对心烦意乱的夫妻，那个保姆，还有保姆的孩子。

两个巡佐透过宽敞的办公室窗户消遣地瞧着对面：Lestrade正向夫妻俩打招呼，并向Sherlock的方向介绍性地比划了几下。尽管听不到声音，看着Sherlock Holmes试图和陌生人打交道总是颇有趣味的。

那对夫妻看起来相当阔气，穿着低调却昂贵，表情哀伤而愁苦。保姆似乎是中东人，她戴着头巾，但没戴面纱。她挺年轻，只是看起来被吓呆了。孩子坐在她腿上，满头卷发，有一只一直在流鼻涕的鼻子和一双黑色的大眼睛，看上去既可能是男孩也可能是女孩。孩子约摸两岁，正啃着一个红色的橡胶玩具。

Sherlock站得笔直，看着那孩子就像看着一条毒蛇。

“妈呀，我猜他肯定很会和小不点打交道。”Sally Donovan讽刺地嗤道，而Anderson赞同地窃笑着。他们继续瞧着，Sherlock似乎去问那对夫妻问题了，连珠炮似的提问过后是厌恶的吸气声，他不耐烦地转过身去，而那位母亲痛哭失声，她丈夫则攥起拳头，喊了几句什么。

“你可真有抱负。”Anderson惟妙惟肖地模仿着，这两个巡佐在Sherlock立刻予以回敬时又哼出了声。烦躁的丈夫搂过妻子，将她带到朝街的窗前，离Sherlock远远的。

办公室里，Lestrade正尽力让事态平息下来，而Sherlock还在不耐烦地喋喋不休。“我怎么能去问一个两岁小孩，啊，它[2]都还不会说话！”

“Sherlock，它会说话。”Lestrade说，又差点为自己称孩子为“它”而扇自己一个耳光。他转向孩子妈妈：“抱歉，您的孩子是个可爱的……男孩？”年轻的母亲却只是睁大眼睛瞧着他。

“她不会说英语。”Sherlock迅速评论道。“啊，绝了。”

他向下瞅着那孩子，又做了一次努力。“孩子，告诉，我，你，看到了，什么。”

Lestrade看着Sherlock，后者厉声说：“好吧，如果它是在这儿出生的，那它可能会讲英语。很多移民团体的父母都听不懂自己孩子的话。”Sherlock又垂下高傲的头颅，盯着那小孩：“你，看到了，什么？”

突然，小孩把橡胶玩具从湿乎乎的嘴边拿开，嘟哝了一句“Bloofer Aidy”。

一片寂静。John远远站在后边，手插在口袋里，此刻若有所思地扬起了下巴。Sherlock深呼吸，然后走开了。“行了。Blue Friday(蓝色星期五)[3]。案子结了。那孩子是被一个非主流摇滚乐队给绑架了。他们有吉他吗？”他吼道。

[等等]，John向前走去。

“他们是不是留着莫霍克头？他们是不是还可能开着侧面画着图案的房车，好供我们辨认？”Sherlock继续挖苦道。“你们能找到他们最近演出过的酒吧吗？”

“Sherlock。”John低声责备道。他走过对方，单膝着地，蹲在小孩身前。他伸出双手，捕捉到年轻母亲疑问的表情。她把孩子扶立起来，任它蹒跚地向John走去。

“天，John，别碰它。它鼻子里……在流液体。太恶心了。人们为什么这么恣意妄为，孕育出这些黏糊糊的小东西，从船头尿到船尾……”

[你能不能闭嘴？？]

“嘿。”John温柔地对那小孩说。他拍了拍红色的玩具：“这是什么？”

“Twine.”小孩看着玩具喃喃自语。

“哦，当然了，是一团绳子（twine）呀，瞧我们多傻——”Sherlock大声讥笑。

“Train（火车）？”John问，研究着那个橡胶玩具。它的形状看起来有点像火车。

小孩点点头。“火车很漂亮。”John鼓励道。

“Bloofer twine.”

John迷惑地扬起头。小孩拍了拍火车。“Bloofer twine.Bloofer twine.”

“Beautiful train（漂亮的火车）——”John恍然，而小孩用力地点了点头。

“甜心，是谁把你的朋友带走的？”John柔声问。

“Bloofer aidy.Bloofer aidy in wyte.”

“A beautiful lady in white（穿白衣的漂亮阿姨）？”John问道。小孩又点点头：“awwww wyte（一身白）.”

在他身后，Sherlock和Lestrade突然陷入肃穆的安静之中。

“阿姨去哪儿了？“

“上面。”小孩简单道。

“上面是哪儿？”

“Twee（树上）.”

那位丈夫突然从窗边走开了。“胡说。那女人怎么可能上树？”

Sherlock深呼吸，转身面对他。“好吧，我们一起来看。或许她是个天使。哦等等，世界上没有天使。或许她是个杂技演员！哦等等，这片区域没有巡演的马戏团。或许她是个吸血鬼。哦等等……伦敦有吸血鬼，对吧？”

[说话得体点，Sherlock。他们的孩子可能已经死了。]

“不会的。”Sherlock说，沮丧地咬着下嘴唇。他的目光变得很遥远。“不，没有。”

Lestrade在他身后问道：“呃，你知道穿着一身白的漂亮吸血鬼女士是哪位吗？”

Sherlock轻微转向Lestrade的方向。“是的。”他承认了，又看向那个丈夫：“我会看看能做什么。”接着他转过身去，向门的方向走了几步，却又停了下来。

“等等……等等……哦，原来如此。”Sherlock转身抓住那位丈夫，脸上露出狂热的表情，却又因好笑而起了满脸褶子。“Irene Adler为什么要在大白天众目睽睽之下在伦敦商学院门口将你女儿带走，嗯，Mackenzie先生？她为什么要这么做？她想要什么？她是否向你指出她的需求，提出某种要求，而你又是否有她需要的某些东西？她很少动武，但她确实会夺取东西，通常来讲还会将它们留存。她想从你这里得到东西的唯一原因就是，那东西最开始就属于她，现在却是你拥有着。现在，不管你是不知道自己拥有，或是你已不再拥有，还是你已无法还回，我所好奇的是你起初是怎么得到它的，而你的妻子又是否知道你常去拜访一位女性施虐狂？”

办公室之外，Donovan和Anderson张大嘴惊奇地看着这一幕精彩场面。太戏剧性了。那位丈夫似乎不得不努力控制自己不去揍Sherlock。John冲到他身前，想要保护吸血鬼。“真暖心。”Sally喃喃道。那位妻子则不得不控制自己别去冲她丈夫动手——Lestrade正在努力，但她十分焦虑，似乎还在哪儿学过一些武术动作。保姆和她孩子一起挤在Sherlock身后，好像吸血鬼身后是最安全的地方。

“这个比《加冕街》[4]还好看。”Anderson低声说，看着Sherlock像风似的大步走出门去，精力充沛地在手机上打着字。John摇着头，迅速跟上了对方。

电梯里面，Sherlock气喘吁吁地按下发送键，给那个警告“六小时”的神秘号码发送了短信：“Irene Adler.”

接着他把John的手机还给他。他们盯着彼此。接着Sherlock掰过John的脸，给了他一个漫长的深吻。当他终于放开对方时，他们两个嘴里都尝到血味。Sherlock舔舔自己的嘴唇，又捧起John的脸，舔了舔他的。

“我喜欢你戴着这个项圈的样子。我想它该常驻。”

John急促地喘息着。“我还是喜欢棕色的。”

“好吧，回家看完你的博客之后，我们再去买。”

“行。”

“等我给你看完Irene Adler的网站你再写博客。你会喜欢这一篇的。”Sherlock补了一句。电梯门打开，他们肩并肩迈了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注： [1]指示犬：嗅到猎物后会站立不动，并向主人指示猎物方向。
> 
> [2]小孩不分性别时经常称呼“it”，但已知性别还这么叫的话就是不尊重了。
> 
> [3]Sherlock将小孩说的“bloofer aidy”音译成“blue friday”，他将其理解为一个乐队。
> 
> [4]《加冕街》Coronation Street：《加冕街》是1960年出品的电视剧，至今仍在播出，收视率也蛮不错，是一个长寿的肥皂剧。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock想与John建立更深层次的联系。John却仍存在信任危机，而他的信任危机并不是没有道理。

两人迈出新苏格兰场。Sherlock在招手叫出租车，这时John感到口袋里手机振动了一下。他查看了那条新短信。

“嗯……Sherlock？”他说。我觉得咱们现在还没法回家。

John举起手机。他们的神秘联络人回复了之前那条写着“Irene Adler”的短信：里面写着一个地址。Sherlock抓住John的手，瞥了一眼那个地址。

“我们得告诉Lestrade一声。”John说完便不假思索地直奔新苏格兰场而去。他快跑到电梯时才意识到Sherlock并没跟在身后，只好又折返回去，却正好看到吸血鬼坐进出租车并“啪”地一声关上了车门。毫无疑问，Sherlock刚刚瞥了一眼就记住了地址，现在他是要去一个人对付凶手。

“SHERLOCK！”John大喊，跑到人行道上。但出租车已经拐过了街角。John不知道自己的想法能传递多远，但他怒视着Sherlock刚消失的地方，在脑中用最大音量吼道“等我踹你的屁股！”接着他转身跑了回去，挤进电梯。

楼上有些混乱。人们似乎正从四面八方涌来。John不得不左右躲闪，与那些警察擦肩而过。当他最终到达Lestrade的办公室时，对方正向通往出口的走廊走去。John追上他。

“我们的Stayin Alive Man刚给我发了个地址。”John喊道，而Lestrade顿了下步子，迅速掏出手机，给John看手机上那个一模一样的地址。

“他给所有人都发了。”Lestrade严肃地说。两人向停车场走去。

“Sherlock没叫上我，他自己去了。”John说。

“嗯，”Lestrade猛地拉开车门，坐了进去，“我知道你很担心，但Sherlock是个吸血鬼。他是很难被杀死的。”

John坐到副驾驶上，用手支着仪表板。Lestrade挂挡起速，把车开出了停车场。

“能有多难。”他们穿行在车流间时，他不安地问。他们周围满是从新苏格兰场涌出的无标签警车，警笛响彻林荫大道。感觉就像是在一支行进迅速的游行队伍中间似的。

Lestrade摇摇头。“要想杀死一个吸血鬼，你得抽干他体内的每滴血才成，或是把他烧成灰烬。”

“但他也可能失血过多而死啊？比如说……如果他中枪了呢？”John焦虑地问。Lestrade耸了耸肩，瞥了一眼后视镜。

“理论上是可以的，但他们通常在流干血之前就能自愈。”

“如果是击穿心脏呢？”John不依不饶。

“他们哪有心？”Lestrade笑了。但John没笑。他想起那天早上Sherlock环住他的感觉。Lestrade并未注意，他正忙着往GPS里输地址，冲无线电喊着指令。

数分钟后，警车们汇聚在一条死胡同，两侧是几座看起来破败废弃的砖砌建筑。陪着他们的是新闻团队的敞篷车，而多数便衣警察都正忙着阻拦记者，而不是去设立警戒线。警方似乎并不是凶手发送短信的唯一对象。

“天啊。”Lestrade痛苦地说。“我们甚至不知道该找什么。”

John在他身旁站着，四下张望。到处都是警察，探长还有记者。没有出租车。没有Sherlock。有那么一会儿他不知道自己该做什么。接着他试着在脑海里发出讯息。

[Sherlock！我和Lestrade在外面！你在哪儿？Sherlock？！]

一分钟后，媒体那边骚乱起来，镜头齐刷刷地对准了那个瘦高的黑色身影。他正从最远的那座建筑拐出来，瘦削的脸上带着轻蔑的微笑。他抬手向警察示意了一下，又转过身去。

警察有些控制不住涌动的记者，形形色色的人都向破败的砖砌建筑后的那片空地涌去。那里有一个蒙着眼睛的年轻男人，他坐在潮湿的地面上，斜倚着砖墙，脖子上套着绳索，手似乎被绑在了身后。绳索松松垮垮地搭在他身侧。摄像机开始启动（有些还是直播），而Sherlock Holmes——世界上唯一一位咨询侦探——身边很快围了几位新苏格兰场的优秀探长，他们屈膝跪在受害人身边，摘下了他的眼罩，确定他还活着，没受伤，只是受惊过度，精神十分混乱。

John向后退去，让警察处理。当黄色的警戒线终于拉起，记者全被拦在外面时，医生前去照顾那个年轻人，给他披了条橙黄色的毯子——John隔了很远都能看到Lestrade正不耐烦地指着它，而Sherlock正站在受害人对面噼里啪啦地问着问题。

最后Sherlock放弃了，转而四下张望。

[我在栅栏后面。]

Sherlock顿了一下，以惯常的优雅与谦虚风度回答了一个记者的问题。John蹙眉，有些好奇他在说什么。最后Sherlock终于向John的方向走来。

他对John说的第一句话是：“还没完事。”Sherlock冲身后瞥了一眼，看着喧闹的媒体团，又上下打量着那些被遗弃的建筑。“全错了。”

“你发现他时他就是那样吗，坐在湿漉漉的地上？”John问。

Sherlock点头，咬着下嘴唇。

“但是视频里他不是坐着的吧……？”John又问。

Sherlock说道：“不，他肯定是站着的。从水管就能看出来。”他指了指沿墙边延续的水管的一个接合处。两人都盯着那座建筑。

“那么，他是站在什么上面？”John有些好奇。而Sherlock再次摇了摇头。

“不管那是什么，他们都已经把它拿走了。那个受害人一点用处都没有。他——”Sherlock不耐烦地挥了一下手“迷糊了或是吓傻了，随你怎么说。他什么也说不出，只会想着有两个人，想着他们都是男人，想着其中一个是吸血鬼，但对他来说都比较模糊。”

他们又都看向受害人被发现的那个地方。

“但为什么要把受害人站的东西拿走呢。”John好奇道。“我是说，其他那些人又是站在什么上面呢？或是……它们被踢翻了……你有想法吗？”

“我们得看完所有的现场。”Sherlock决定道，用一只胳膊搂过John。他拥着小个子男人挤出人群，直到周围人流稀少。在这地方打车花了能有一个世纪。

回家的路上，John又收到了一条来自凶手的短信：下雨时我才开心。

 

Lestrade把前几个犯罪现场的照片快递给了Sherlock，后者把这些跟之前那600张一样多的照片摊平铺在地毯上。现在他四处转悠着，低头一脸阴沉地望着它们。外面的雨已经停了，夜晚宜人。在他们出去时，Hudson太太已经让人修好了窗户。尽管之前John已经主动提出要做这事，但修理工也已把药柜换了。这也挺好，John把窗帘拉开时这样想道。

他打开笔记本电脑查看博客。“我的天。”他说。Sherlock又盯着照片看了足够长的时间，才抽身越过John的肩膀看去。

“我们有230，000的点击率了。”John敬畏地说。“你占据了晚间新闻的所有版面。”他扭头看着Sherlock，后者却似乎并没他想象中那么高兴，反倒是一言不发地回去继续研究照片。John则花了大约一个小时在评论里搜索凶手是否又留下了新评论，而答案是否定的。事实上，之前的那些链接也被删除了。sm.man.stayinalive失去了踪迹。

John今晚实在太累，他不想更新，便“啪”的一声合上了电脑。Sherlock仍全神贯注，周遭是一片毫无起色的寂静。John只好给自己做了点意面作为晚餐，准备吃完后再看电视。他也盯着照片看了许久，只发现受害人没有一个是吊在被踢翻的椅子或箱子上面的，他们脚下都是被雨水浸透的路面。John再没什么更多的推理了，便决定把这留给专家处理。

吃完饭，他才意识到自己仍戴着那个该死的项圈。他居然已经习惯了，这可真是惊悚。

[Sherlock，你能不能把这个项圈摘下来？]现在他已经懒到在脑海里给吸血鬼发送讯息的地步了——毕竟这比张嘴说话要轻松点。

Sherlock瞥了他一眼，视线再度投向那些照片。

[Sherlock。]

没有回应。

“Sherlock！”那他就只能喊出声了。Sherlock终于扭过头来，一脸严肃地看了他一眼。哦，不。

“在我解开项圈之前，John……你还记得我们今早谈论过的事情吗？”Sherlock开口问道。

John不舒服地发现自己还记得。

“我想让你喝几滴我的血。”Sherlock又说，而John立马摇头。

“你不会变成僵尸的。”

John抱着胳膊，脑袋里又出现低沉的嗡鸣声。

Sherlock上前，坐到咖啡桌上，现在他与John面对面，膝盖抵着膝盖。他倾身向前，那双漂亮的眼睛直视着John。“你相信我吗，John？”他问。

John惊骇地望着他。“我信不信任你？我信不信任你？？让我想想，嗯，太难讲了。周五晚上我们第一次见面，你就从乐购一路跟过来，在街上把我吓傻了。周六你绑架了我，把我塞进出租车里。周六晚上你把我弄晕然后……然后上了我，如果非要说的话。周日你告诉我如果我敢逃跑，你就会去找我姐姐，对她做鬼知道是什么的事情……周一，你把我绑起来，用马鞭抽我——”

“准确说是周日晚上。”Sherlock低声咕哝，移开了视线。

“——我信不信任你？你偷走了我全部的生活而——而你现在把这个项圈套在我脖子上，而我想让你立刻把它取下来。就现在。Sherlock！”

“喝几滴血，然后我会取下项圈。”Sherlock提出。

“什么？不！不，别想说除非我要淋浴你才会把它摘下来，你试过湿漉漉的皮革项圈贴在皮肤上的感觉吗？十分痛苦。我会恨你的，Sherlock。我真的会恨你。”

那股焦木味又升腾起来了。Sherlock叹了口气，探身向前，取下项圈时他的手指温柔地拂过John的脖颈。他把它扔在旁边的桌子上，注视着项圈陷入沉思。John揉着脖子，竭力不让自己心头涌上感激与喜悦的情绪。

John发现Sherlock的形象中有一部分是十分动人的，而看向情绪低落的吸血鬼让他感到内疚。他把手放到Sherlock的膝盖上。“离开公寓时我会戴上它的。”

Sherlock叹气，仍然没有看他。“John……John。”他消沉地低语，视线虚无缥缈，消弭在远方。那双眼睛里似乎有什么在闪动……那是泪光吗？

John的胃收紧了。“Sherlock——”他开口，内里感到一股陌生的、几乎是疼痛的情绪。Sherlock突然起身朝远离John的方向走了几步，却又如被压垮般停下脚步。他仰起头，长长地、颤抖地叹息了一声。

John丝毫没有意识到自己已经站到他身后，将手搭在Sherlock温暖的后背上。“我很抱歉。”他无力地说。

Sherlock没有回答，只是站成那个心碎的姿势。他偶尔会快速地眨眼，仿佛要忍住泪水。John被愧疚感淹没了。他拉住Sherlock的胳膊，直到高个子男人转身，胳膊温柔地环住他，将他拉近。

“吻我。”Sherlock低语，“拜托，John。”

John很高兴能有机会完成对方一个较为容易的请求。他抬手触碰Sherlock令人目眩神迷的脸庞轮廓，毫不犹豫地送上双唇。Sherlock与他四唇交接，他的唇瓣无比柔软，起先仅仅是轻柔地触碰，接下来才逐渐加深，覆上John的唇不断研磨。他的舌头灵巧地滑入，在John的口腔里慢慢地、谨慎而温柔地探索着，这让John既眩晕又急切。那双大手爱抚地顺着他的背滑上滑下，将他与吸血鬼自己拉得更近。

Sherlock轻哼一声，手扶上John的后脑并牢牢控住，柔软红润的唇瓣与John的双唇抵得更紧。John唯一能做的就是在亲吻加深时稳住身子别倒下去。Sherlock的舌头进入并填满他的口腔，诱人地舔弄着他的唇。John丧失了任何思考或是做其他任何事情的需求，他只想深深回吻。

Sherlock开始将John向后推倒在沙发上，后者嘴角扬起一个小小的微笑，默许了对方。他们缓慢地挪动，直到Sherlock把他仰面放平，将自己温暖的重量覆在上方。John呻吟着闭上眼睛。

又是一个柔软而令人晕眩的深吻。John被迫将嘴张的更大，放松唇舌与喉咙，接受Sherlock愈加深入而恣意的侵略与攻占。John过了好一会儿才意识到这个亲吻的味道在渐渐改变。它更甜了，就好像他们的身体也在分泌让彼此更加亲密的化学物质。这个念头辅一出现在John脑海便令他发笑，因为无论那物质是什么，它都已经在发挥效用了。他想要拥有Sherlock，他想要Sherlock占有他……哦天哪，他是在希望Sherlock占有他吗。他抬起胯部向上抵着Sherlock，想着这场崭新而温柔的性|爱是Sherlock迄今对他做过最好的事情了。

亲吻仍在继续，无法停止。Sherlock的舌头会退回一段时间，然后又再度折返，比之前更甜，比之前更深，覆在他唇上的气息从未离开哪怕是一瞬。John可以听到Sherlock的心跳响彻耳畔，他知道Lestrade是错的了。他有心的。它抵着John跳动，像鼓点般几乎响在John心里。天哪，多么甜蜜的吻。John的手扣住Sherlock的头，不顾一切地深深陷入他的卷发。他的唇舌与喉咙似乎已经不是自己的了，反射性地吞咽着，向Sherlock渴求着更多。

[别停下吻我。别停下……天哪你现在可以对我做任何事情。我可以为你做任何事情，只要你想要。]John在脑中因极乐而低语，而Sherlock的舌头还在一次次地攻城掠池。

接着Sherlock退开了，他极慢地撤开身子，向下注视着John的眼睛里没有泪水，甚至没有任何情 欲。它们更为……警惕。满载估量神色。

估量神色。

“你刚刚做了什——”John说道，然后他猛然明白了。“哦，我的天。”

他摸索着想要起身，但Sherlock抓住了他的胳膊，不让他起来。注视着John的那张脸上毫无情绪。John紧紧闭上眼睛，仍能尝到舌尖上的甜味。那么这就是吸血鬼血液的味道。他脑中突然响起Sherlock的声音。[John。]

 

他震惊地睁开眼睛，盯着上方那张倾身逼近的脸。Sherlock再度贴近，把身体的重量覆在他身上，将John身体放平。他的气息几乎要再次打在John唇畔。[再吻我一次，John。张嘴。]

John发现自己甚至没有抵抗的欲望。他张开嘴，昏昏然地看着Sherlock的嘴唇分开，舌尖划过一颗锋利的犬齿，带出一串血珠。接着Sherlock俯身抵着他，又送上那些甜蜜的吻，舌尖几乎要触及John喉咙深处。John唯一能做的就是攀住拥着他的那双手臂，吮吸侵占他口腔的舌头，与抵在身上的吸血鬼一同轻晃，直至因欲望而失去理智。

最后Sherlock起身将John拉起。他将John领进卧室，而后者对Sherlock所做的任何事都欣然接受。只要是给Sherlock，什么都不算多。他很高兴被剥光衣服，被推倒在床上，被咬，被抚摸，被上……他享受着极乐。Sherlock在他身上，在他身边，在他体内，其他一切都不再重要。每次进出都是天堂。每次吮咬都极其美妙。他想送上自己的手臂，脖颈，所有，一切，而Sherlock一次又一次接受这些馈赠，犬齿咬入时John愉悦地呻吟出声。接着John满足地沉陷下去，陷入睡眠。

 

 

一个有着愧疚之心的吸血鬼与毫无良知的吸血鬼看上去并无不同，因此没人能看出第二天早上的Sherlock有何变化。好吧，Mycroft能看出来，但他并不在这儿(谢天谢地)。穿着睡衣、束着腰带的Sherlock看上去毫不关心，只是坐在皮质沙发椅上，第一百次在那四个上吊的受害人文件中挑选翻看。

但他确实一直瞟着打开的卧室门，感受着John的思想(无)，闻着空气中有没有木头的味道(无)，等着John醒来之后到厨房发牢骚，沏茶，说不定还会抱怨点别的。但John不在。

最后Sherlock把文件放到腿上，试验性地呼唤了一声：[John，到客厅来。]

卧室里立刻响起挪动声，John未着片缕地走了出来，脸上毫无表情。Sherlock惊讶地眨眨眼睛。他们盯着彼此。没有思想，没有木头味道，没有烟味。Sherlock吞咽了一下。穿好衣服再来沏茶。John转身回到卧室。

一会儿工夫，他穿的整整齐齐地回来了，沉默地走进厨房沏茶。Sherlock等了一会儿。

“John？”他喊。John过来，沉静地盯着他。“我昨天那样做……你生气吗？”

John歪了歪头。“不。”

Sherlock等待着，但接下来什么都没有了。John就只是站在那儿，像个……好吧，有一点点像僵尸，对吗？

也许他是在捉弄我，Sherlock想，将文件放到一边。继续试验。把项圈拿给我。

John冲桌子上的项圈走去，用双手将它递向Sherlock。Sherlock在他脑海里依然什么也感觉不到。

[过来坐到我腿上。]

John的脸上现出一种期待之情。他滑坐在Sherlock腿上，专注地凝视着他，手里仍然抓着项圈。把项圈戴上。

John的眼睛扑闪着，好像这个命令正如他所愿。他把项圈戴在脖子上，整理好衣领，然后如同惹人喜欢的小宠物一般，将头倚靠在Sherlock的胸膛上。Sherlock抱着他坐了一会儿，感觉非常不舒服。

[我们喝茶吧。]John无言地退开，走进厨房。

Sherlock一动不动地坐着。我都做了什么，他想着，盯着那个头骨。

John端着茶回来了。他表情空白地递给Sherlock一杯，接着坐到他自己的椅子上。

“John，如果你正沿着一条漆黑的小巷行走，而一个抢劫犯正跟着你，你会怎么做？”Sherlock问道，等着那一串图像出现。John脑海里闪现出一张模糊的、湿漉漉的漆黑小巷的图像，但没有快速翻动的其他图像，没有动作，没有气味。Sherlock吞咽了一下。John仍然沉静地注视着他。

“你会怎么做，John？”

John的视线移向别处，就好像他在努力思考。但还是什么都没有。

Sherlock换了一种策略。“John，昨天那个脖子上套绳索的男人被发现的地方，你能想起在那儿看到了什么吗？”

令Sherlock大大松了一口气的是，一串图像立刻出现了。很多很多。John的记忆完整无缺。John的记忆毫发无损！

Sherlock深吸了一口气，决定以更加科学的方法来认识当下这一令人担忧的情况。制定决策的程序受损，记忆功能完好。

“John，你现在对项圈是什么感觉？”

一股类似月桂蜡烛的清甜气味升起。“不错。”John平静地说。

“你对……足球是什么感觉？”Sherlock试着问道。什么都没有。John似乎都没能力组织回复。

“你对你姐姐Harry是什么感觉？”无。

“你对马鞭是什么感觉？”热辣的肉桂与香辛味道突然出现。

“我喜欢马鞭。”John告诉他。

“你——”Sherlock吞咽了一下，“你对我是什么感觉？”

一股极其美妙的气味席卷了整个屋子，伴着一阵低沉温暖的嗡嗡声。John的眼睛熠熠发光。“我爱你！我是你的。”他柔声说，好像很惊讶Sherlock还需要对此做出确认似的。

Sherlock的胃翻腾了一下，听见John这样说会是相当美妙的……如果是意志独立、有感知力的那个John的话。现在听来，却反倒令人神伤。

“但……我把你变成这个样子，你不会生气吗？”Sherlock倾身向前，问道。John表情空白地看着他。Sherlock再也无法忍受了，他猛地起身，焦虑地踱着步子。John注视着他，就像那能给他带来满足感。

最后Sherlock转身，在脑海中下达命令：[John，去笔记本那儿。打一篇博客更新的草稿。描述小女孩绑架案及被套上绳索男子的发现。发布之前先给我看。]

John立刻丢下咖啡，走向电脑。Sherlock愧疚地把咖啡端给他，放到笔记本前。“打字的时候你可以喝咖啡。”他说，又回到那些文件边。但他没法专心了。他唯一的安慰就是John在厨房桌前打着字，至少在这一刻，一切看起来都那么正常。

午餐时间左右，Sherlock给Lestrade打了个电话，确认警方没有挪动犯罪现场的任何东西，以及没人知道受害人在被吊起前踩的是什么。

“是的，没有。听着，我能不能问John点急事？”Lestrade说。Sherlock犹豫了。

“Sherlock？John在吗？”

“是-是的。”Sherlock说。

“……你对他做了什么，Sherlock？”

“没有。他就在这儿，来，你跟他讲。”Sherlock说着将手机递给John，祈求着最好的结果。

John把手机放到耳边。“你好。是的。很好。没有。(长久的沉默)好的。”

他把手机递回给Sherlock，又回去继续写博客了。Sherlock把手机放到耳边。

“我20分钟内就到，你赶紧准备好告诉我你他妈做了什么操蛋事儿。”Lestrade直截了当道，然后挂了电话。

 

Lestrade探长倾身向前，盯着John的双眼。后者坐在沙发上，礼貌地回视。

“John，对于Sherlock之前对那一家的调查，你有什么感觉？”Lestrade问道。

John注视着他，好像听得很专注，但却并没意识到有人在问他问题。

“他没法形成观点。”Sherlock说，在Lestrade身后不安地咬着指尖。

“John，从这儿到帕丁顿站怎么走？”

John没回答。Sherlock低声道：“他在脑海里描绘路线，我能看到。”

“那他为什么不回答？”Lestrade低声回道。Sherlock耸了耸肩。他上前做了尝试。

“John，告诉我到摄政公园怎么走。”

John立刻做出回答：“沿贝克街北行，穿过马里波恩街。”

“他做出回答，是因为你说了‘告诉我’还是因为是你在下达命令？”

“不知道。”Sherlock承认。“你试试。”

“John，告诉我……嗯……告诉我怎么做意面。”Lestrade尝试道。

John礼貌地看着他，但却没有回复。Sherlock点点头：“他在脑海描绘。必须是我。”

Lestrade转身走开，显然不知所措。“天，Sherlock，你做了什么？”他谴责地看着吸血鬼。“看看他，没法做出决定，没法形成观点，没法与除你之外的任何人交流，就算跟你一起，他所做的也只能是遵守指令。天啊，你把他变成了他最害怕变成的那种人！”

Sherlock张开嘴想为自己辩护，但Lestrade咄咄逼人。“那个很可能是凶手的叫Moriarty的家伙，这正是他做的事情。他抹杀了一个男人的意志，将他变成奴隶，现在你做的也并无不同。你跟他有什么区别，Sherlock？你有什么不同？”

Sherlock盯着自己的小提琴。

“难怪那家伙玩他那游戏时选择联系你。你们是一类人。还有我，我以为你不一样。我真是个傻瓜。跟你相比我们这些人类都是傻瓜，是不是？天啊，我觉得很恶心。他是个好人，Sherlock。你还不如杀了他。”

Lestrade最后看了一眼John，转身离开了公寓，在身后“嘭”的一声摔上了门。

“写完博客了吗，John？”Sherlock问。

“是的。”

“你能把笔记本拿来给我看看吗？”Sherlock发现自己谨慎而尽量简单地组织语言，就像是在对孩子说话。John顺从地拿来了笔记本，而Sherlock的脑海里却突然闪现出他们初见那一日John的样子。他们面对面站着，John双脚绷紧，眼神笔直而坚定，准备好迎接死亡。“快点，你个婊子养的。”他说。

那个男人哪儿去了？这就像是头部遭受的损伤，而这也正是Sherlock所为。羞愧感愈演愈烈。事实上，这么多年来他是第一次切实感受到这些情绪，而Sherlock发现它令人很难受。后悔……这又是多么糟糕的情绪啊。

“泛滥的同情心分文不值。”[1]Sherlock低声说，坐下来阅读John的博客。他突然意识到John就那么站在他身边，表情空白地看着他。

[坐下。]John坐下了。Sherlock叹口气，继续阅读。

嗯。

他的文章仍然很是实用。浪漫色彩的描述少了，但每处细节都被忠实地再现。有趣。他可以观察，记忆，发布文章，遵守指令。他无法做出决定，形成观点，抵抗，以及表达。Sherlock在想，如果……不，有可能……但还是不……哦天哪。

[John，把我的手机拿过来。]

是时候做那件令Sherlock深恶痛绝的事情了：向Mycroft求助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]原文为Not much cop,this caring lark.这也是剧中的一句台词，此处采用字幕组译法。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock开始理解愧疚的滋味。

第欧根尼俱乐部专为那些沉默寡言的绅士而设——他们喜爱皮制座椅，暗色地毯，精致壁炉，一支上乘烟斗或雪茄，上新期刊，以及由这些同等沉默的绅士所制造出的寂静。Mycroft安坐在由静谧与皮革打造出的舒服世界中，正是在这时他收到一条来源稀奇的短信。

他瞟了一眼手机，极力不让自己显得受人利用。但隐秘的真相是每当Sherlock需要他的帮助时，Mycroft其实都相当高兴。而他发来短信，就意味着他需要帮助。否则他不会伸手求助。

『来第欧根尼俱乐部。』[1]他回复短信，然后等待着。

显然这麻烦关乎John。上世纪三十年代后[2]，再没别的人或事会让Sherlock的眼中露出如此神色。

Sherlock抵达时，身后拖船一般跟着沉默的John。他们被领进允许开口讲话的“陌客之室”（The Stranger Room）。这倒不是因为兄弟间的交流需要开口，而是一种对使俱乐部其他人在Sherlock面前免遭暴露的礼仪。

Mycroft在他身后交握双手。他看着John，沉思着向后仰头，意味深长地说了一句“我懂了”。

Sherlock现在已经退到一种紧张不安的焦躁之中——他的手指似乎正在一个虚拟的平面上飞快地敲打。

“你给他喝了多少？”Mycroft谨慎地问道。

Sherlock不耐烦地耸了耸肩。

“说真的，Sherlock，我知道你对‘过量’一词的着迷，但我本以为至少John会有自保能力。这样一个不轻信他人的独立个体怎么会愿意喝下——”

Mycroft捕捉到了Sherlock瞥向一边的视线。

“啊。他压根不知道你在做什么。干的漂亮，Sherlock。你真不愧是Holmes家的人，不愧是我的兄弟。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，有那么一会儿，他沉浸在痛苦之中。接着他怒视着Mycroft，后者显然很享受这一幕。

“问题是，我现在能做什么？”Sherlock一字一顿道。

“哦，你什么也做不了。”Mycroft断言道。

Sherlock一脸心碎的惊惧神情。

Mycroft声音放缓。“血奴第一次喝下血液就像遭受晒伤。可以说它留下了印记，但最终其最糟的效用会消退掉。要想血奴保持在这样一种……痴迷与完全服从的黄金状态，那他必须定期服用药物。”

Sherlock看上去简直要因释然而向后仰去了。“他会恢复正常？”

Mycroft犹豫了一下。“不好说，人类个体之间差异巨大。但他大部分的独立意志与……迷人的迟钝感和与此相反的品质应该会在2到4天内重见天日，这得看剂量。当然，这是在你不因强迫他满足你在床上的需求而压垮他的条件下。”

我不会的，Sherlock心想。我们可以回到束缚与抽打……任何事情都可以，只要别是现在这个看上去像John的空壳。

下定决心后，Sherlock便不发一言地大步离开，走向门口。[跟我来，John。]

“给你条忠告？”Mycroft在他身后扬声道。Sherlock顿住脚步，手掌仍抵着门。“等待他真正的自我回归期间，你的所作所为请务必小心。”Mycroft意味深长道，又阴沉地补了一句：“他会记得的。”

 

他们离开枯燥无味的俱乐部，重返局部晴朗的伦敦的日光照耀下时，Sherlock做出了决定。现在无他事可做，唯有利用好John仍可正常运作的部分，即他大脑的某些部分。其他部分则可以留待夜幕降临之后。

Sherlock带着John进了地铁。“John，”他开口，不太确定此刻他所认为的真正John还存留多少。但他喜欢交谈，而即使是在这种状态下，John也比一个头骨要方便得多。

“John，我们现在要去之前四起吊杀案的犯罪现场。我想要你帮我观察，而当我向你提出要求时，你要告诉我你所看到的。”

John微微歪着脑袋，专注地聆听着。Sherlock振奋地发现他那种讨人喜欢的举止还未消失。

不久后他们就抵达了第一具尸体被发现时所在的棒球场。大门紧锁，因而Sherlock开始熟练地撬锁，John则站在一边，镇定地看着他破门而入的全过程。Sherlock感受到了对方脑海里那些准确逼真的记忆。他带着John走到尸体被发现的露天看台下。

“现在，”Sherlock说，他的手从后方紧扣John的肩膀，而后者正沉静地注视着现场。“告诉我你观察到了什么。”

John立刻开始列举：“看台有点生锈。混凝土裂开了。”

“没错。很好。”Sherlock低声道。他自己那双灵动的眼睛正扫视着整个场地，从锈痕与那道裂缝落入John眼中之时便对它们给予了特别关注。裂缝很长，在尸体悬挂位置下方，稍宽一些。压力？重物？不对……Sherlock研究着锈痕的样式。自然裂解？还是不对……

“John，如果你要把一个人吊死在这儿，你会让他站在什么东西上面，才能在不被人发现的情况下将那东西带走？”

John脑中现出一个样式简单的木箱子。Sherlock不得不承认也没有更适合的其他东西了。

John抬头看向绳子绑着的地方。

“你在想什么，John？”Sherlock期待地问。

“他们没拿走绳子。”

“是的。有趣。好吧，我们去下一个！”

这回他们搭了出租车，因为那地方相当远。Sherlock用Mycroft的信用卡付了车费（他不是想帮忙嘛，Sherlock为自己辩护）。尸体被发现吊在牧场里的一棵树上。Sherlock再次坚定地抓住John，指向现场。

“告诉我你看到了什么，John。”

John上下打量着。“树。草地。”然后他歪了歪脑袋。“变色的草地。”

Sherlock越过John的肩膀瞅着。“哦……”他高兴地嘶声。现在他们可真有头绪了。谋杀当天拍下的照片中，草坪还没有变色。这是个大进展！Sherlock从大衣口袋摸出两个小塑料袋，从变色草坪上采了几撮草装在一个袋子里，又从正常颜色的草坪上采样装到另一个袋子里。他把装有变色草的袋子递给John。[放到口袋里，别丢了。]

 

太阳渐渐接近地平线，他们坐上了返程的出租车，这时Sherlock注意到John看起来苍白得吓人，眼眶深陷。他再一次被愧疚感刺痛，意识到自己整整一天都没让他的血奴（这回可真是血奴了，对吧？）吃饭，而John似乎也并没有开口要求的意愿。Sherlock指示出租车停到距贝克街几步远的地方，那里有家提供外卖的中国餐馆。

到了餐厅里面，John认真地盯着墙上的菜单，但却没法选出自己想吃什么，所以最后满怀愧疚的Sherlock开口为他点餐，付钱，然后领他回了家。他很确定一路上路人都在瞟着他和John……看着又一个吸血鬼奴役、洗脑了曾经鲜活、警觉、有自主意识的人类。一个士兵。一位医生。现在呢？一个没有思想的宠物。他心中满是愧疚。当然还有自我厌弃之情——他变成万千平庸吸血鬼中的一员了。他的嘴唇因自我厌弃而扭曲。

回到贝克街后，他让John坐下吃饭，自己则临时搭建了一个实验室，用以研究之前采集的样本。在显微镜下研究了几分钟后草叶及其附着的泥土后，他能得到的全部结论是草叶确实轻微变色。他坐了回去。尸体下的草叶为什么会变色呢？死者失禁导致的？但它不大可能造成这么大差异。况且那是个牧场，里面那些马毫无疑问会到处撒尿。Sherlock皱皱鼻子。他不喜欢马。

明天他得把样本拿到巴茨医院去进行化学分析。这时John也吃完饭坐到了他身边，微歪着头，盯着餐桌。若是不知情的人，他们肯定会以为他陷入了沉思，但当Sherlock钻进他脑子……好吧，里面一点想法也没有，他只是在眼前重现了裂开的混凝土与变色青草的图像，看上去在沉思而已。Sherlock不禁高兴起来。那还……不赖。

“John，干嘛不收拾收拾，然后去看看你的博客呢？”他提出建议后便去冲了个澡，换好睡衣。成天指使自己的血奴跟在身边也是个累人的活。

他回来时，John正顺从地待在笔记本电脑前。Sherlock越过他的肩头向屏幕看去。天哪，『吸血鬼施虐狂之罪与第五位目标受害人的获救』已经收获了679,633的点击量！至少有十分之一的英格兰人已经知晓Sherlock Holmes的大名了。评论区都炸了！Sherlock伏在John肩头，享受着对方在外面待了一天后头发的气味。[下翻。下翻。下翻。]他用闪电一般的速度读着评论。大家其实都是在请他过去解决问题的！太令人高兴了。

“John，打开我的个人网站『推理的奥秘』（The Science of Deduction）。”Sherlock指示道。John顺从地敲击键盘切换页面，而Sherlock恼怒地发现他自己网站的访问量还比不上John的二十分之一。

“平庸的人类们。”他冷笑道，从John手里夺过电脑，想看看自己能不能至少收到封邮件。他收到了。一封。

“哦，看看这个德文郡的小姑娘，她想让我帮她伸张正义，揪出谋杀她小兔子的犯人。”Sherlock鄙视地把这段话读完，而John则礼貌地歪着头。Sherlock叹口气，啪地一声合上笔记本。“我真希望能下雨。”他如是说。

当晚剩下的时间里，Sherlock都在焦躁不安地用小提琴拉着锯，怒视着干燥的街道，在脑子里指使John做这做那。[去洗碗。去洗衣服。清扫地毯。别再盯着我看了。去看电视。小点声。别看《英伦有才人》[3]，相信我，英国一丢丢才人都没有。换到古董秀[4]看那个。去做点爆米花！]

最后他决定让John上床睡觉。他们一沾到枕头，黎明就会顷刻来临，他就可以带着草叶样本去巴茨了。或许他们还能再看一个犯罪现场。他摘下John的项圈，把它扔到一旁。

[John，去洗个澡，换上条纹睡衣。]Sherlock发现自己说话越具体越好。当John准备好睡觉时，Sherlock告诉他关灯过来，然后把自己的小血奴拥入怀中。他没心情再搞什么床上运动了。这毕竟不是真正的John。这个不会形成思想，只能呈现极少气味与图像，无法形成意见，毫无抵抗、责备、劝诫之力，不再机智诙谐的沉默男人……他不是John。他的头发是John的味道，身体是John的感觉，但他现在还不是John，而这都是Sherlock的错。Sherlock认为自己至少也要做到不去对他加以性方面的要求，直到他恢复到有能力抗议的地步。

John在他怀里翻了个身，把埋到Sherlock颈窝，慢慢用手摩挲着Sherlock的胳膊。

他转念一想，血奴也是需要爱的。[John，我想要你想象这样一副画面：我的老二上面涂了厚厚一层美味的巧克力酱，你的任务就是用舌头把它们都舔掉。]

Sherlock推理出对方也是会生气的。

 

第二天相当早的时辰，他们就迎来了一位出乎人意料的访客。实在太过出乎意料，实际上他们被迫以相当快的速度套上衣服，与此同时Hudson太太则在楼下热情接待那位表情紧张、一副乡下贵族打扮的年轻人。她在Sherlock发号施令时把他带了上来。当John走进厨房沏茶，看上去却一点儿没注意到她时，她犹豫而关切地向他看去。

“Sherlock，你做了什——”

“现在不行，Mrs.Hudson，”Sherlock声音低沉地说。他示意年轻人坐到已冷却的火炉旁边John的皮沙发上去。

我的天，看那对耳朵，他想着。John专注地看了一眼年轻人的耳朵，然后递给他一杯热茶。

“那么，”Sherlock开口，“你一大早就从德文郡乘火车匆匆赶来是为了咨询我一件使你极度害怕而震颤的事情。你在火车上遇到了一位年轻女士，还记下了她的号码，但紧接着你就一直紧攥着写着她号码的纸巾，直到离开车站时它都在你汗湿的手心里。你没戴婚戒，但那里留下了一道白圈，说明你只是现在不戴了，那她留下号码与你接过号码的原因便一目了然，但你的焦虑却说明你并不真想展开一段浪漫关系，所以你接过号码的原因又变得扑朔迷离了。嗯。你的靴子上沾满泥土，说明你今早走的很早，很可能是在上火车之前沾上的——从车站到这儿没什么土，除非你从公园穿过来，你着急赶来所以上述并不成立，况且泥土都干了，所以肯定是早些时候沾到的。昨晚伦敦并没下雨——尽管与我希望相悖——但德文郡下了，而它正是与你自我介绍时的口音相一致的地方。你衣服的做工显然是那种家族继承的低调奢华有内涵，所以年轻的Henry先生，告诉我，是什么风把你从舒服的德文郡吹到了这儿来？”

John身上传来浅淡的木兰花香。啊，Sherlock满意地想。他仍会被我的智慧震慑到。这挺暖心。

当然，那个年轻人目瞪口呆地坐在那儿，而Sherlock开始不耐烦了。

“你，有，麻，烦。告诉我。”他下令。

“……你是吸血鬼吗？”Henry说。

“对。你的麻烦是？”

“……你在读我的心吗？？”

“不，我在观察。你想让我读你的心？”

Henry的眼神漂移了一会儿，突兀地答道，“是的。”

哦，很好。Sherlock将指尖搭成尖塔形状，接入他的思维。

一片混乱。一连串毫无意义可言的图像呼啸而过，伴着一个迷惑、惊恐、说着胡话的声音。

“我明白了。你快疯了。有趣。我能做什么？”Sherlock问道，尽力将语气放的礼貌些。

首先，年轻人递上了写着电话号码、被汗水浸透的纸巾。Sherlock谨慎地接过。

“我……接过号码只是因为我不知道她是不是真的。有时我会看到并不存在的人……和……东西。我想——”

“她的名字是？”

“Margo……她说她叫Margo。”年轻人痛苦地说。“你说的对，我结婚了，婚姻还很幸福，我只是……我只是需要知道她是真的还是又一个幻影。”

[John，把手机给我。]Sherlock迅速拨出号码。“你好，我是Sherlock Holmes。你是Margo吗？你今早坐了从埃克塞特来的火车是吗？很好。谢谢。”他挂掉电话，女人话筒里说到一半的话被截断。他把手机递给了John。

“她真的不能再真了。跟我说说你的幻觉。”

年轻人似乎被诅咒了。他一家都被诅咒了。一只在夜间疾行的巨型猎狗会一个接一个杀掉家族成员，或是用恐惧消磨掉他们的生命。

“我觉得它怎么的也应该是只猎狗。也可能是只狼。还可能是狼人。”年轻人结结巴巴地说。

“别傻了，世上没有狼人这样的生物。”吸血鬼说。“你本人见过它吗？”

年轻人开始打颤。“我见过。它追赶着我。它在发光。我差点没逃出来。”

“有没有其他人见过——”Sherlock睁大眼睛，在空中扭动着手指：“那个发光的巨型狼人？”

“没有。”年轻人承认。“好吧，我家厨师的女儿可能见过。一个叫Emily的小姑娘。她说狼会因为我把她的兔子吃掉而惩罚我的。”他不安地笑了一下。

Sherlock僵住了。“……这个案子我接了。回家吧。我和John今天下午到。”

年轻人看起来先是松了一口气，又大吃一惊：“你会吗？”

“我说了我会去，现在你走就行了。谢谢。电话号码和地址留给John，不，告诉他就行了，他的记忆力相当出众。”

Henry走后，Sherlock在公寓里飞快而兴奋地转了一圈。巴茨医院在检查他的样本，还有个谋杀兔子的继承人的哥特式疯狂案子等着他。若不是他早前让自己的同伴处于药物控制下，这一切将会是万分完美。不久之后还会下雨。这里是英格兰。英格兰总会下雨。

 

巴茨医院闪亮的白色实验室里，Sherlock正忙着检测他的草叶样本。John和Molly坐在一起，后者体贴地为他们端来了咖啡。

"谢谢。"John礼貌地说，抿了一口咖啡。

Sherlock抬起头顿了一会儿，满意地发现John没有等着他下达命令才去喝咖啡。这是个给人希望的信号。他重新投入到样本中去。检测结果显示，同正常草叶相比，变色的草叶下附着的泥土中的磷含量要更高。

"John，如果人类在草地上排尿，这会让下面土壤中的磷含量升高到可识别的等级吗？"

"或许吧。"John回答，又补了一句："但是当时在下雨啊。"

"是的，雨水有明显的稀释作用。那么磷就很可能不是来自尸体。谢谢你，John。"

"嗯，"Molly用她惯常的，有点紧张的音调开口："他还有记忆能力？"

Sherlock努力控制面部肌肉。"他当然有记忆能力。"他怒道。

"哦。那很好。我是说……你很好，让他还有这个能力。"Molly结结巴巴地说。Sherlock抖了一下。

"我的意思是，你把别的都剥夺掉了，但他是个医生，所以……他还有那个能力。他还可以做些别的事情，你懂的，打扫公寓什么的。"

Sherlock酝酿了好久，然后放下了样本。"没错。谢谢你能指出这点，Molly。把咖啡喝了，John。我们去德文郡。"

John顺从地喝完咖啡，起身跟上Sherlock。Molly的视线跟着他们两人的身影，想着其实她或许并不嫉妒John。

Sherlock在电梯里听到了Molly脑中安静的小发现，他自顾自地哼了一声："还不算太蠢。[5]"接着他感觉五脏六腑一沉，意识到其实比起无声的谴责，他宁愿喜欢无用的爱慕。

"撇开别的不谈，John，我从我们之间这段关系中学到了很多关于我自己的东西，"Sherlock说。John礼貌地听着。"令人悲伤的是，全是糟糕的方面。"

Sherlock推开双开门，领着John抄了几段近路到火车站。

其中一段近路是条极其破烂肮脏的小巷。尽管现在是大白天，这也是那种人类极力避免的地方，除非他们想自寻死路。当然，对于吸血鬼来说危险就极小了，所以Sherlock不假思索地拉着John进了小巷。

突然，两个年轻人从一个巨大的垃圾箱后面冒了出来。他们俩都是那种会被上流社会的英国人称为"小年轻"[6]的类型。

他们摆出一副受到威胁的姿态，而Sherlock脑中被冒犯的感觉还没上线，John就已站到他身前，手枪上膛，正指其中一个小年轻的额头。

Sherlock惊讶地感受到从John身上满溢而出的黑烟，那股势头就像原子弹蘑菇云的底部一般。他的脸僵硬空白，手指扣在扳机上。

两个年轻人僵住了。最后，其中一个结结巴巴道，"我只是……想抽口烟。"John没动摇，没眨眼，没开口，也没呼吸。手枪那只黑漆漆的眼睛凝视着目标的额头。

"试试吸烟区吧。"Sherlock建议道。

两个家伙撤开身子，悄悄摸过John和Sherlock身边，退出小巷前还难以置信地回头看了他们一眼。

Sherlock长久地凝视着John。John保护Sherlock和血奴保护他的主人是同一性质的吗？他没法分辨，万分希望自己可以知道。或许二者皆有。他想要相信刚刚那人是John，而非现在这个连挑选中国饭菜都需要帮助的可怜人。

[John，可以把枪收起来了。]

John快且果决地打开手枪保险，把枪插到牛仔裤的腰带后面。

Sherlock回忆了一下，他不记得自己有让John带上枪。他们继续向车站走去，而Sherlock脸上开始露出微笑。明摆着，John还在这个身体里。他没有摧毁这个男人。现在只有一个问题，就是等着看看他会有多少部分能够重归。

在去往德文郡的火车上，Sherlock把在John脑内挑挑拣拣作为娱乐。"John，告诉我你在阿富汗是怎么挨了子弹的。John，告诉我你姐姐酗酒的事儿。John，告诉我你这辈子最丢脸的事儿……哦，没关系，当时我也在那儿。John，告诉我你第一次跟人上床时什么时候……"而他也因此打发时间并打听出了John所有的秘密，直到火车开进车站。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]原文为@DC，DC是第欧根尼俱乐部（Diogenes Club）的缩写。此处采用能让人懂的译法……Orz
> 
> [2]原文为Jazz Age，直译即爵士乐时代（一战结束至29年经济危机间）。
> 
> [3]英伦有才人（Britain's Got Talent )，英国的一个选秀节目。
> 
> [4]古董秀（Antiques Roadshow），一个鉴宝节目。
> 
> [5]原文为sliver lining，就是"黑暗中的一道光"类似的感觉，我意译了一下...
> 
> [6]原文为yutes，我还是意译...大概跟youth发音有点接近，猜想可能是玩英音的梗


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John正慢慢摆脱Sherlock亲吻的魔咒。他的感觉会是如何？

到了德文郡，Sherlock租了辆车（还是记在Mycroft账上）并在一家舒适的餐厅并酒吧里给自己和John订了份不错的住宿与次日早餐。鉴于他没兴趣多做伪装，Sherlock明确表示一张床就够了，不过最好大点。John感受屈辱的能力仍在安全的缓冲阶段，因此他只是在一旁沉静地站着。

躲开Mycroft，Molly，Lestrade和Hudson太太的谴责目光让Sherlock感到轻松许多。他把John送到房间，安顿好少的可怜的行李，然后他们二人一同返回，坐到酒吧吧台前。他给John点了吃的和啤酒，自己则要了杯茶。酒保身后角落里的电视似乎在播送什么体育赛事，气氛愈发高涨。

看着John一边吃一边表情空白地盯着自己的食物让Sherlock焦虑不安。[John，看电视。看里面的比赛。]他又把注意力转到酒保身上，准备问问这家伙关于Henry爵士的事，还有那个诅咒，狼人，不管叫它什么东西。

他被John脑海里令人惊讶地哼着某种惊悚歌曲的声音给一下子打断了——实况转播的足球比赛的看台上有几千名唱歌跑调的观众，而John的声音正和着他们的歌声起伏。

当你穿过风暴，请高扬起头颅——[1]

Sherlock瞠目结舌。

切勿畏惧黑暗——

就连那酒保似乎都想停下擦干盘子的动作，转而看向电视屏幕。Sherlock接入他的思维，老天，他也在脑子里哼着呢。

风暴的尽头，有灿金的蓝天——

Sherlock疯了似的四下看去，他要瞧瞧是否还有别的人类突然放弃自己多姿多彩的一生，转而投入到这个诡异的仪式。

还有云雀的甜美歌声——

哦，真够庸俗。快停下吧，Sherlock绝望地想。他注意到角落里一个戴帽子的老人一边看电视一边跟着节拍点头。

穿过风，穿过雨——

走到铁轨上，走向死亡，做什么都可以，只要能让这吵人的玩意儿停下，Sherlock向挤满体育馆的半醉歌颂者们祈求道。他抽身离开酒吧，向前门走去，想看看大街上的人们是否都是脱离正常轨道、唱着这首恼人的歌曲。没有，正常人的生活还在继续。他做了个深呼吸，冒险回去，结果正赶上盛大的结尾。电视里的球迷们几乎是吼出了最后一行歌词。你永不会独自行——走——！

Sherlock盯着John的眼神就像他长出了角，但后者却还在吃着薯条，似乎满足于看……东西，管它叫什么，反正是屏幕里的那个，总之Sherlock只好拽拽大衣，试图安顿好自己。

这是段悲催的经历。

他再也不想听John无脑地哼着那首无脑的歌曲了，再也不要。

当酒保终于从比赛中分神，继续擦玻璃时，Sherlock倾身向前，问他是否知道小Henry Baskerville.

“啊，知道。可怜的Henry爵士。他呀，跟疯帽匠一样疯。唉，我说什么来着，可怜的Beryl夫人，她还姓Green时，还当家长指导时我就认识她，但Beryl夫人实在太可怜了！”

“Beryl？”Sherlock试探道，装出他很短很短时间内所能维持的耐心。

“那是他妻子！一位迷人的女士，连苍蝇都不舍得伤害。不，我是说真的。不吃肉，不穿皮草……她是位圣徒。”

他妻子显然有问题，Sherlock想。她会是我第一位调查的对象。他看向John，后者在伸手够啤酒，同时目不转睛地盯着电视，结果一下子就把瓶子打翻了，它滚过整个酒吧，一部分陷入了另一头的深水槽。

酒保哈哈大笑，用力一甩毛巾。“啊。大部分都进了水槽了。它之前早就湿啦。”

John盯着水槽。Sherlock冲他说：“没关系John。你听到他说了，那水槽之前就湿了。把薯条吃了，我们还有活要干。”

John犹豫了，而Sherlock差点冲他生气，却又突然意识到John没法遵守指令了。这是好事啊！或许血奴的品性正在消失！或许他马上就能要回他的John了！Sherlock屏住呼吸等待着，而John则想着滚进水槽的啤酒，盯着薯条瞧了一会儿，然后滑下高脚凳，转向Sherlock。

他看起来几乎是……清醒的。

“John？”

John盯着他。好吧，Mycroft说过这需要时间。

“John，我们去找Henry Baskerville爵士，看看失踪的小兔子跟他的失心疯有什么关系。”

John委屈地跟在后面，但他的眼中确实有什么不一样了。他环顾四周的次数似乎变多了。Sherlock的心欢跳起来。

到了车里，Sherlock让John掌控GPS并代他开车。一会儿他们就接近了那幢规模客观的房产。庄园宅邸大到冷清，却还没到让人生出在里面迷路并在某个被遗忘的卧室饿死的恐惧的地步。一段长且曲折的车道从庄园宅邸延伸至开着铁制大门的砖墙，构成了主干道的出入口。

Sherlock刚把车开进车道，一个小姑娘就从灌木丛后面走了出来，站到车道上挡住了他们的去路。Sherlock停车，透过挡风玻璃瞪着她。女孩回瞪。

她看起来约摸九岁，一头乌黑的长发，刘海几乎遮住了眼睛。她穿了一身黑，皮包骨头的小样子，笔直地站在那儿，拳头攥紧放在身侧，目光坚定。

“啊，”Sherlock开口。“这应该是Emily，兔子神圣的保护人。”

Sherlock摇下车窗，在一阵漫长而怀疑的审视后，女孩走了过来，谨慎地站在离他们有一定距离的地方。

她开口说话，声音低而清晰，音调古怪，很不寻常。

“你是Sherlock Holmes？”她问。

“我是。”Sherlock干脆地回答。

“那就行。”她说，转身走开，又消失在灌木丛后边。

Sherlock疑惑地看了一会儿她渐渐远去的身影，然后把车开到了房子前面。

一位苗条而苍白的女士在前门迎接了他们。她一头柔软的金发，给人一种美好而温婉的感觉。“很高兴你们来了，”他们甫一走近她就说道。“请进来吧。”

 

 

一小时的连珠炮提问过后，Sherlock满意地查清了几样事情：Henry确实产生幻觉，时常发汗，非常难受；这状况持续数周了，只是近日愈发严重；而他的幻觉大多发生在夜幕笼罩的荒野中。他经常在夜晚跌跌撞撞地闯入一个常被薄雾笼罩的谷底。Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻：他的发疯似乎并不是自得其乐，鉴于他总在大晚上跑到雾气中闲逛，愚蠢地寻找能把自己吓疯过去的东西。

Sherlock也发现Beryl夫人确实不碰动物制品，她有一个广阔的花园，可以用来种菜做成沙拉吃。她在丈夫身边寸步不离，脸上带着悲伤却满怀爱意的关切。这勾起了Sherlock最阴暗的怀疑。

“嗯。或许今晚我和John该跟你到荒野去看看。而现在，”在搜集了半小时无用的信息后，Sherlock突然宣布道，“我想跟Emily谈谈她的兔子。”

Henry挤出一个虚弱的微笑。Beryl则打了个寒颤。

Henry开口：“亲爱的，带他们去找厨娘。”

厨房里，一个汗流浃背的肥胖厨娘（还有别的类型吗？）顿住了手头上切派饼的动作。她有着和Emily一样的漆黑专注眼神。“啊，Emily的兔子。我们把那兔子吃了。”

“你们吃掉了它？”Sherlock加重语气，眉毛高高挑起。

“晚饭吃的！最后都要吃掉的呀。”

“全部？”

厨娘往后门走去，喊了一声：“来，Emily，给他们看看兔子。”

Sherlock和John照她指的方向走出门去，那个叫Emily的古怪女孩领他们到了一个棚子那儿。兔子们都被关在大笼子里。还剩几只。

Sherlock和John注视着兔子时，Emily也眼神锐利而饱含感情地看着。“它们被喂了好多东西，就差我和Beryl夫人了。”

“你把它们当宠物养了。”Sherlock喃喃道，而Emily点头。

“我和Beryl夫人。”

“你和Beryl夫人？”

“我说的就是这个！”

“好吧。与你的食物来源建立情感联系是很不智的行为。”Sherlock告诉她。相信我，我知道得很，他想。他瞟了一眼身边，John正双手插着口袋，盯着地面。

“那我该跟谁交往，人类吗？”Emily用明显是嘲笑的口气问道，从黑色的刘海下面盯着Sherlock。

“你说到点子上了。”Sherlock干巴巴地承认，转身离开棚子。

“你是个吸血鬼，对吗？”Emily问。

Sherlock礼貌地歪过脑袋。

她指向John。“他是你的兔子吗？”

Sherlock和John长久而不舒服地凝视着彼此。

“如果别的吸血鬼吃了你的兔子，你会是什么感觉？”Emily率直的地质疑道，领头离开了棚子。她带路走到了他们的汽车前。

“Emily，”Sherlock在上车前停下了。他站的笔直，越过黑色长大衣的翻领低头注视着她。她以同样的姿态抬头回望。他们就像一幅Edward Gorey笔下的插画。“你没有……对Henry爵士做什么事情吧，对吗？”

“如果我知道怎么做的话，我会的！”她说着走开了，还是那副倔强，皮包骨头的闷模样。

他们上了车，开进车道时Sherlock开口：“我不常关注小孩，但我相当喜欢这位。”

John静静地望着窗外，但他的一侧嘴角却轻轻扬起。

 

 

小村落里没什么好看的，田园风味也不对Sherlock的胃口，所以最后他们还是回到了小旅店的房间里，等待着夜晚和年轻的Henry爵士雾中漫步的约定。他们把夹克衫扔到椅子上，都迷糊了一会儿才意识到家里才有挂钩挂衣服，却也都懒得打开衣柜费力把大衣挂进去。人类男性与吸血鬼男性在这方面倒是惊人的一致。

Sherlock踢开鞋子，倒向床铺，张开了双臂。[John。]

John脱掉鞋子的动作要慢的多，他背对着Sherlock在床边坐了一会儿。Sherlock几乎可以感觉到John的大脑正在挣扎，试图摆脱掉那个致命之吻所带来的朦胧却令人愉悦的感觉——才过了两个晚上吗？

[John。]

John的头微微转向Sherlock的方向。

[过来跟我躺在一起。]

他的肩膀垂下，向后躺去，翻身窝进Sherlock的怀抱。Sherlock像只鳝鱼似的环住了John。

[John，我知道你彻底恢复后一定会很生气。我知道我以你能想象出来的最糟的方式背叛了你。但我没有朋友。我身边就只有你。我想留住你。]

John的视线越过Sherlock的肩膀。他的脑中隐隐约约浮现出一只被关在笼子里的兔子。

Sherlock叹了口气，将John搂的更紧了。“你知道，笼子不只是为了把兔子关在里面，”他低语，“也是为了把别的东西关在外面。”

John再没试着与他进行更多的脑内交流了。他闭上大眼睛，看起来很疲惫。Sherlock把鼻子埋在John颈间，像往常一样，被他的气息与温暖触感征服。就尝一口，他想着，小心地把项圈推到一旁，用鼻子轻擦对方的肩颈交界处，舔舐着略带咸味的皮肤。他能感到John轻叹了一声。接着他温柔地下口，任香甜的血液涌入口腔，爱惨了John向上磨蹭着他、环住他腰侧并抬手将他的头按的更近的样子。

他愿为这一刻付出所有，Sherlock阴沉地想。他抽出犬齿，抽身退开。“把衣服脱了，John。”他低语，满意地注视着John站起身，把衣服一件件脱掉扔在椅子上。他身上覆满Sherlock嘴唇与犬齿留下的印记。[照照镜子，]他告诉John，后者转过身去，长久地盯着镜中的自己。[我想要你数清我留下的每个记号，并留意它的位置。]

John站了一会儿，目光流过自己的脖颈，肩膀与胸膛。[转身。]他背部和后颈上也有一些。

Sherlock跪在床上，正对John身前。“现在，把我的衣服脱了。”他轻声道，而John解开Sherlock的衬衫，指尖爱抚地将它从肩膀滑下。

当他们都全身赤裸地躺在床罩中，Sherlock背部朝下，怀里拥着John。“现在，John，你要在这里给我来上一口。”Sherlock指着自己脖颈下方的某个位置，它与John身上最近一次留下的吻痕位置一致。“先舔，然后再咬。我想要你小心一些，温柔一些……等到我说‘这里’时再慢慢合上牙关。”

John顺从地伏下身子，温柔地舔舐着那块皮肤，接着用牙齿牵拉起嘴唇大小的一小块皮肤，小心地收紧牙关。那感觉从愉悦到达痛苦的临界点之时，Sherlock轻声呻吟了一下——[就是这里。咬住它……现在施加一点压力……完美。放开吧。吮吸一下。对。时间稍长点。很好。]

John忠实地执行着他的命令。Sherlock发出一声满足的叹息。“现在，我想要你就这样吻遍我全身，直到我身上的每个痕迹都与你的位置相同。我要完美的相称。”Sherlock向后躺进枕间，胳膊放松，身体打开，任John在他身上缓慢地移动，施以慢而细心的吮咬，它们带来的痛感恰恰能让Sherlock因愉悦而低吟。他胸膛上留下的那几个最棒。他拱起身将自己送到John唇间，满怀感激地捧着他的头。

等到John完成了在自己吸血鬼全身留下印记的任务，他已经硬的发痛，而Sherlock挪动着把John的老二困在自己汗湿的双腿内侧。他用力挤压，满是占有欲地拥住自己温暖的小血奴，命令John摩擦直到射出来。Sherlock深知John会对什么做出回应，他几乎是无情地收紧放在John背上的手，低吼着，“用力，John。用力！”

John的双臂在Sherlock的后背下合拢，手指深陷进背部的温暖皮肤中。

Sherlock的手指在John发间拉扯着，另一只胳膊把John狠狠拥向自己。“快！”他们紧紧地挤向彼此，直到看起来像是被焊到了一块去，而John应着Sherlock的命令一遍遍拥向Sherlock的温暖怀抱。“快！”

当John颤抖着射的一滴不剩后，Sherlock的手滑过那层滑溜溜的液体，把它们抹在了自己的性器上。他把John翻了个身，挤进John臀间却没进入，只是磨蹭着浑圆的臀肉，在John脸朝下躺着喘息时揉搓着他的臀部。接着他痛苦地呻吟一声，从小个子男人身上翻了下来。

他们一起躺着喘息了一会儿。Sherlock满足了。

John在他身下睁开眼睛，这么多天来的第一次他是完全的一动不动。就是说，自那个亲吻开始，他就像一个正在摇篮中摇晃的婴儿，或是正困在一辆SUV的汽车座里来来往往，抑或是正乘着一艘颠簸缓行的船。而此刻，今晚，躺在Sherlock的重量之下，被共同的快感胶着，他却感觉那种摇晃感最终消失无踪了，而John能够推断出自己身在何方。不是说身体上，那个他清楚得很。他在德文郡的一家提供住宿及次日早餐的旅馆里，而今晚他和Sherlock要前往荒野。

但是就另一形式来讲，他在哪儿？他集中精神于当下。

脑袋下面的枕头味道很陌生。床单比公寓的要硬的多。它们又干又硬，一股漂白剂的味道。Hudson太太不会用那么多漂白剂。不是说不舒服，只是很陌生。John躺在那儿，感受着Sherlock打在他身上的温暖气息，闻着白色床单上的漂白剂味道。

Sherlock紧挨在John身上，暗暗期盼Henry再接下来的一小时内不会又发来短信。是的，我们会和你一起去荒野，你个蠢货，但显然这里没什么猎狗，只是你老婆或是Emily正在给你下毒罢了。如果是Emily，我倒可能帮她逃过一劫——

他的思维突然被从John身上穿来的一股精神波动所分散。就像……就像John在考虑选择时出现的那些涟漪似的，只是这回全是白色。就像正在洗牌，但牌面全是空白。但它们确实在那儿！它们也确实在滑动。

Sherlock甚至不敢呼吸，害怕打扰到明显正努力从深水下浮游而出的John。他等待着，又看到一道涟漪，接着在又一道有气息的波动滑过时无声地狂喜起来。有那么一阵子Sherlock太过开心，甚至忘记记录那个气味或是分析它的含义。他伏在John身上，鼻子埋在对方暗金色头发下的后颈。

终于，动作！气味！生命的征兆！Sherlock的眼睛感激地合上，若是他相信上帝，此刻一定会好好感谢他。既然如此，Sherlock在脑子里把最为接近的Mycroft感谢了一番。

Sherlock像只窝在狗窝里的狗狗那样伏在John身上。在那儿躺了一阵之后，他才意识到了两件事。其一，John此刻正一动不动。其二，这气味是樟脑丸与带有泥土味的浓郁森林气息的混合体。

Sherlock迅速接入自己的思维库，翻找关于John联想中的所有数据。胡椒味代表性，柠檬也是如此。焦木味意味着愤怒，若是橘子树冒出来的就是愤怒尤甚了。果香与尖锐气息通常意味着了悟。腐烂气息代表恶心。但樟脑球的味道……是恐惧。Sherlock决心告诉John马鞭的趣味的那个晚上，他闻到了樟脑丸的味道。而森林，森林意味着自由。

Sherlock快速检索完信息，得到了几个结论。

其一，John的思维正在恢复，但仍没有文字与图像。至少就Sherlock所能检测出的而言，其数量为零。这意味着它们只是[现在]没有恢复，还是它们[永远]不会恢复，还是它们已经恢复，只是Sherlock没法再检测到了？而这种满含变量的走向，是在Sherlock脑中第一个冒出来的事情，就像你不喜欢的广告。

其二，John没在试图与Sherlock交流。事实上，他一动不动，而他这样时总是很……糟糕。John在陷入危险时才会一动不动。恐惧。樟脑丸。

最后，他意识到森林象征着John对自由的向往。John已经开始期望逃跑了。

现在僵住的人变成了Sherlock，因为突然之间，他也陷入了危险。陷入即将心碎的危险。他的第一反应是幼稚的愤怒。我好不容易找到一个我倾心喜爱的人类，他却想要逃跑。他突然有股令人恐惧的冲动，想要把John的胳膊别在身后，抓住它们，然后咬入男人的后颈，注入那些致人麻痹的化学物质。如果你敢离开我，等待你我的就是地狱，他脑中幼稚的一部分残忍地想着。

接下来的更为冷酷的想法是：别逼我那么做，除非迫不得已。

他们谁都没有动弹，气氛却戏剧性地改变了。John仰躺着被钉在身下，脑中满是清晰的文字，但……

……他身上的Sherlock慢慢吸气，肌肉僵硬。他从John脑中接收到了一副非常清楚的图像：那是当初他们两个一起躺在公寓里的沙发上的回忆，而他能从John的视角看到并感受到一切。那是关于那段亲吻的记忆。一场缓慢，深入而美妙的亲吻。但其间充斥着甜味（吸血鬼的血液，没错），而覆盖其上的全是樟脑丸的味道。

John一点都不害怕Sherlock杀了他。他也没在为自己的性别烦闷，或是为他的私人财产，或是为他身体的清白。他怕的是Sherlock的力量——在任何时候都能将他弄成那种模糊，没有思考能力的状态，那种无助，令人怜悯的存在，而那正是与John想象中一模一样的脆弱而无力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]利物浦队歌《You'll never walk alone》歌词。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John恢复了正常，但他们的关系却并未如此。

Sherlock从John身上翻下来站到一旁。“我去收拾一下。”他平静地说。“年轻的Henry先生一会儿就会发短信来暗示自己在黑暗中漫步荒野的愚蠢需求。”他进了浴室，在淋浴时却半掩着门。尽管心内正警铃大作，但Sherlock还是觉得自己最好足够绅士，他不差浴室里这点工夫。他深信John会在他身边再呆上一天，甚至更久。John当然不会试图从德文郡逃跑，还是大半夜的。他的行李可都在伦敦，身上也没多点现金。Sherlock可以肯定，他有足够多的时间等回家再研究接下来该怎么做。

两人都收拾整齐后，Sherlock发现脑子里全是以“John”开头的数不清的句子……但他接下来意识到自己不知该说什么好，也并没什么好说的。他只是在……检查。检查自己的声音还能否在对方脑中响起。检查对方是否还会回答。

[John……]（John看向他）[……把手机给我。]（John在床头柜上找到手机并把它递了过来。）Sherlock迅速查看了一下。Henry想在半小时内见面。他把手机揣到兜里，不安地踱到难看的花边窗帘前。

[John……看看博客上有没有什么新动向。]

John安静地从衣柜里的箱子中取出笔记本电脑。他抱着它在床沿坐下，给它充上了电。他清清嗓子，就像自己好久没说过话了似的。“差不多有一百万点击量了。”他告诉Sherlock。

Sherlock仍然视线放空地盯着窗外。他小幅度地拨了一下花边窗帘（仍然很难看），这样他就能从窗户倒影中看见John。

John开口，“你想让我更新吗？”

Sherlock叹了口气。“不，现在不行。我们一会儿就得走。”

John重新看向笔记本，他向下翻页，读着最新评论。

[John……]（John扭头，Sherlock一动不动地注视着他的倒影。）[如果我请你吻我——]

那一瞬间，由恐惧凝成的长钉如巨大的冰矛般自John身上射出。毫不夸张地说，Sherlock有种强烈的感觉，像是一大块冰山似的雪白冰凌覆满了整个房间。而那气味！樟脑丸的味道如此尖锐，Sherlock的鼻子都刺痛起来。

他脑海中唯一能与此相比的就是John第一次看到James Moriarty照片时的反应。

真棒。（“你与他又有什么不同，Sherlock？”他脑海里回响起了Lestrade的声音。）

还有多少的血奴品性残余呢，他有些好奇。它们是已经完全消退，还是仍需一段时间？每当存有疑问时，Sherlock总喜欢付诸实验，因此他从窗前转过身来，径直走向John。

John的脸一如既往地没有露怯。至少不是很明显。使之暴露的更多是他此刻等待时的僵硬姿态。再加上冰凌，气味，还有他脑海里强打精神响起的嗡鸣声——声音在逐渐变大。

John合上笔记本电脑，把它推到一边，不安地注视着Sherlock。

[别动。]

Sherlock倾身向前，把嘴唇覆了上去。John完全僵住了，脑海里的恐惧之意却已震耳欲聋。他的心跳声似乎变成了一起连环车祸，Sherlock能在John脑海里听到金属和玻璃的声响一遍遍碎裂炸响。

他还是吻了John，仅仅吻在唇上，没有再做深入或是邀请。就只是在唇间温柔地辗转厮磨。接着他撤开身子，就好像要说“看见了？没什么好怕的。”

他等着碎裂声消退，嗡鸣声散去，等着空气重归清新。以上级别降到约60％并渐趋稳定。

“John，我不会——”Sherlock意识到他没法保证，于是重新组织了语言。“我不打算再尝试那个了……至少现在不会。任何时候我都不打算再做尝试……除非被逼无奈，有非做不可的理由。”

John沉默地望着他，但他的表情不再是那个有礼貌、被下药的血奴脸上漠然而礼貌的凝视了。那是他在起初充斥着“玻璃！毒药！桥……”的那两天，脸上常有的坚决而警惕的模样。

Sherlock向后退去，感觉心脏在变成墨黑颜色，因一些令人很不愉快的事情而焦灼不安。如果你敢从我身边逃开，我会拽着头发把你拖回来，他阴暗地想，意识到自他告诉John自己会用皮带拴着他的那天起（今昔对比徒增恼怒之情），这个念头就以指数倍的速度膨胀。

“我们走吧。”他说，沉思着领头走向楼梯。他与Moriarty有何不同？我更好看，这就是区别，他想。带着这个不令人愉快的认知，他们走进了夜色。Sherlock走在前头，John则落后几步，就像不愿与他走得太近。

 

 

到了庄园后，Sherlock礼貌地提出想再跟厨娘说几句。借着把藏起犬齿的苦相换成微笑的优势，他成功地去了厨房，大衣在身后扬起。Beryl夫人平静地注视着他的背影，然后转向John。

“需要借一条Henry爵士的围巾吗？野地里很冷，你穿的好像也不多。”

“谢谢。”John答道，接过一条猎人戴的绿围巾。他一直等到Sherlock回来。一会儿工夫，四个男人就齐齐站在房子后面，领子高高竖起以抵挡夜晚寒冷的空气。Henry爵士带了个叫Bates的手下。

[是不是是个人都叫Bates？]Sherlock听到John在脑子里吐槽。释然席卷了他全身，John终于又能形成连贯的思想了。不过他嘴上什么也没说，只是审视性地长长端详了对方一番，接着便又转向Henry爵士。

手电筒射出的光芒在雾气中显出柱形。“这就是我第一次看到猎狗时走的路。”Henry紧张地告诉他们，后者向前走去。

“我沿着这条路溜达，因为我妻子不喜欢我踩她的花园。”他赔罪似的补了一句。没错，你那个老婆，Sherlock想。等我们解决这个没用的案子……

今天是满月之夜，但夜空却是多云。

“快下雨了。”Henry说，而他的同伴Bates咕哝了一声表示同意。老天，但愿如此，Sherlock思索着。办完这个案子，回伦敦，把John带回公寓，我们再回到连环杀人案的追踪上，毕竟凶手只在下雨时动手。

挺奇怪的是这儿倒不常下雨，Sherlock暗暗补了一句，把大衣裹得更紧了。他回头瞥了一眼，想看看John是否还跟在后面。他还在那儿，只是他们向多岩石的崎岖荒野深入时，雾气越来越浓了。

[这儿挺漂亮。]他听见John安静地想着。

他没能控制住自己加以嘲笑的嘴：[如果你喜欢岩石。]

长久的沉默。[岩石又没什么错。]John回应了他，而Sherlock觉得自己被喜悦之情戳中了心脏。

“这边！”Henry尖叫道。他们的注意力重新转向那边。“就是这个地方，就在这儿。”两束手电筒的灯光来回摇晃摆动，然后倏忽熄灭掉了。

“现在要做的就是等待。”Henry气喘吁吁地解释。在他旁边，他的手下Bates呼出一团白气，在大衣里打着寒颤。John跑到Bates身边，把他往旁边拽了拽。

“你刚刚看到什么了没？”他问。Bates立刻摇头。

“把手电关了，把手电关了，”Henry叫喊着，于是他们照做了。四个男人在伸手不见五指的黑暗中站着，在白色的雾气中扭头四下张望，看向岩石，看向时隐时现的树木，看向上空的一轮圆月，静静等待着。

Sherlock看东西要比别人更清楚，吸血鬼的视力使然，但他觉得没必要分享这个。

[JOHN，你在哪儿？]他试验性地发送讯息。

[倚着一块大石头呢。]很好，没撒谎。

夜晚越来越冷。Sherlock正想告诉他们这场闹剧该收尾了，Henry爵士就歇斯底里起来。

“在那儿！！在那儿！！老天，快看！快看！”他叫喊着，打开了手电。他们显然因受惊而四下散去，也纷纷打开手电。光束在岩石上闪动着。Henry惊恐地尖叫了一声，打着手电向庄园跑去。他的手下，Bates，似乎正在去找猎狗还是和主人待在一起之间纠结不定。

“哦，跟着他回去吧，别让他脸朝下摔进‘掰丽尔夫银的花——园’里。”Sherlock冷冷道。[1]

Bates听从命令，慢跑着跟上落荒而逃的男人。John和Sherlock则留在原地，用手电四下扫视着，寻找着那条发光的猎狗。当那两人已经跑的足够远之后，寂静重又降临。他们竖起耳朵聆听着。

“听到什么了吗？”Sherlock问道。

“没有。”John说。“我们再把手电关了吧。”他建议道。两人照做了，等着眼睛重新适应黑暗。

寂静。还是什么都没有。

“他说那东西就在那儿。”John抬手指了一下，他们冲那个方向走去。

“小心——”Sherlock指向John脚边。

“嗯，我——”

“这儿，我们越过这个——”

“不行，这是个深谷——”

“该死——”

“你穿的鞋不适合走这种路。”

“我根本就没有走这种路的鞋，John。”

最后他们停下了，呼出一团团雾气，不耐烦地四下看着。

“这儿根本就没有狗。”John说。接着他短促地笑了一声，“哦，等等，看那里。”

他指向山顶，他和Sherlock都看见两块尖锐的岩石。一块在另一块前头，但从特定角度看去，它们的轮廓像是一对警觉地竖起来的耳朵。

“真是个蠢货。”Sherlock恼火道。他低头看向自己的鞋。“我们回去吧。”

两个人默不作声地达成一致，转身走上回去的路。Sherlock却突然停下脚步。“John。”

John也停下了。他们在雾气与月色的笼罩下对上彼此的视线。

“John，别怕我。”

John微微抬起下巴，盯着Sherlock。“理由？”

“因为我想要的只是——”Sherlock说不下去了。

“你想要的是把我收归己有，对我的身体和思想为所欲为，穷尽——”

“穷尽你的一生，没错。”Sherlock不耐烦地说完了。

“而当你厌倦了？”

“我永远不会厌倦你。”

John短促地笑了一下，视线瞟向别处。“而我不该对此感到恐惧？”

Sherlock歪了歪头。“不，当然不。我没看到有什么值得恐惧的。哦，没错，我接管了你的下半生，但你能用它做些什么？住在你那小破公寓里，在枯燥无味的诊所里擦鼻涕……那个更好吗？”

云彩遮住了月亮，只能看清Sherlock穿黑大衣的轮廓，穿过弥漫着雾气的荒野，慢慢向John走来。

“你真的选了一个最古怪的场景和最糟糕的方式来试图向我做出保证。”John说。

Sherlock一直走到他们可以相互触碰的距离。“别再害怕我，John。”他柔声要求道。

“那就改变，用我的方式做事，或许我会考虑。”John不抱期望地回应。接着他转过身，坚定地向庄园的方向走去。Sherlock一边思考一边跟上。好吧……这还真是……挺有希望的。

他们抵达庄园时，Henry爵士正裹着毯子坐在他那精美书房的火炉前。Beryl夫人把他们领了进去，也给他们在火炉前安排了座位和热饮。Henry颤抖着，他快崩溃了。

“你们看到它了？”他们一坐下他就问道。

“是的，我相信我们是看到了。”Sherlock回答，抿了一口热巧克力。味道很不错。他们回家后他得让John做点。“那就是两块在特定角度看起来像狗耳朵的岩石。你确实快疯了。你的私人医生和律师了解你现在的情况吗？”

Henry可怜巴巴地看了Sherlock一眼。Sherlock用他所能拿出来的全部（换句话说，就是零）同情心回望：“所以？”

“你真的以为我疯了吗？”他低声说。他的妻子就站在他身后，双手放在他肩膀上，低头哀伤地注视着他。

“没错，而且疯的不轻。你在物体周围能看见光晕吗？”

Henry急切地点头，“是的，你怎么知道？”

Sherlock耸肩，“某些癫狂症状是可以预测的。它们有固定的一套机制。我想我和John今晚做的已经足够了，午夜都过了，我们还是得开车回——”他话头猛地一断，打了个呵欠。John瞥了他一眼。Sherlock从不打呵欠，除非是在暗示无聊。“——嗯，天哪，抱歉……我们得开车回旅店……”

“今晚就待在这儿吧。”Beryl夫人平和地说道。John刚张开嘴，想向她保证没必要这么做，Sherlock就（闭嘴，John）诚挚地感谢她的好意并意有所指地四下观望起来，像是他现在只需要一个能把他领到房间、或许还能看看火炉的忠诚仆人了。

“请跟我来，”Beryl夫人说。“Weaver太太现在已经睡下了，不过我提前为你们准备了房间。我知道这肯定是个劳心费力的晚上，而且你们明天或许会想跟Henry的医生谈谈。”

“您事先准备得很周到，Beryl夫人。”Sherlock说，向后歪着脑袋，他垂眼看她的方式让John后脖颈的汗毛都竖了起来。John转头，用新的眼光打量起Beryl夫人来。

[她？你觉得是她？？]

[毫无疑问是她，John。]

[那我就等着看了。]

[很好。又多了个不用逃跑的理由。]

 

John和Sherlock分到的是两间不同的房间，但两间房挨着。两个房间的火炉燃烧的不算旺盛，但房间本身却颇为舒适。John相当喜欢自己的四帷柱大床，还有角落里亮着的古风立灯。

“明早晚些再见。”Beryl夫人亲切地说。“9点我会让Bates来叫你们。”说完她便离开了。

“所谓的‘晚些’也是乡下的‘晚些’吧。”Sherlock一边踢掉鞋子一边挖苦。他开始脱衣服。

John迅速点了下头，“好吧。我上那个屋睡。”他径直走向另一个房间。

Sherlock长长地叹了口气，跟了上去。“John，你真的要这么无趣吗？”

John正把自己的鞋整齐地排在门边。“是的，是的，恐怕我就是得这么无趣。”他挑战性地看向Sherlock，脱掉外面的衬衫，留着里面的T恤没脱。“我要好好享受一个睡在没有镣铐、没有吸血鬼的床上的夜晚。你最好不要来扰人清梦。你得把你的屁股放到隔壁屋的床上，四肢大张霸占整张床——反正你一向如此。明早9点前我都要一个人待着，否则对天发誓，我会变成地狱来的复仇血奴！”

Sherlock惊到了。这是John说话最多的一次了，在……好吧，他们也就认识了一周而已。

他试图恳求。“John……”

“不。让我一个人待着，Sherlock。如果你想要我信任你，那你起码要给我留些空间，在这个我们是宾客身份的房子里给我留点尊严的碎片，如果你不希望我更加恨你……你清楚我在被你强迫下药的影响下度过的那三天，你清楚的，对吗？我需要知道你清楚明白地了解那一切。”

Sherlock动摇了。他只是不想在没有John的床上睡觉，仅此而已。John很温暖，气味那么棒，而他……好吧，坦率而言，他也想喝人家的血并上人家。

“给你看看我也有能力自己睡的。”John一锤定音，脱掉牛仔裤爬上床，只穿着T恤和内裤。

“好吧。”Sherlock转身回到另一个房间。他脱了个精光，滑到床单下面。

John晚上确实睡了个好觉，Sherlock却大半宿都醒着。他盯着窗户，静等黎明到来。带John回家，然后我们再试一次，他想。我们会重新开始。最后他确实有点迷糊了——在浅红的霞光初露天际之时。

 

 

早饭时Henry爵士和Beryl夫人谁也没露面。John和Sherlock被领进两侧摆好自助餐盘的高档餐厅，前者把两份饭都吃了，肚子饱饱的，后者则一边抿着热饮，一边渴望地注视着John的脖颈。

“就尝一口？”最后他还是开了口。

“这儿？你确定？”John问他，继续埋头吃着第二份培根。

“我们什么时候回家？”

“家？哦，你说回到你的公寓是吗？没错，回去后咱俩可得好好谈谈。”John说。

Sherlock感觉自己有点不舒服。昨晚他不该让John自己呆着的。他本该跟进去，凌驾于他的抵挡与抗议之上，重建自己的权威。等他们回家，他会这么做的。没错，他想。就等着我把你带回家吧。

直到吃完饭他都生着闷气（高贵冷艳地），这时Beryl夫人进了房间，一如既往地打扮整齐，柔声柔气。她告诉他们医生中午11点到，问他们想不想在院子里转一转，愿意的话可以去书房看看，可以做任何事情来打发时间，但请一定留下跟医生谈谈。

“当然，Beryl夫人。我迫不及待想跟医生谈谈。”Sherlock用最假模假式的微笑向她保证道。

她离开了，显然又回到丈夫身边献上无微不至的关怀（哈）。Sherlock套上大衣，穿过露气沾湿的草坪去看Beryl夫人的花园。它在庄园最东边，巨大无比，显然被精心打理着。一块区域种满纤弱的香草，另一块种满蔬菜，还有一大块布满花朵，在半上午的阳光下如万花筒般鲜妍多姿。

Sherlock掏出手机打了个电话，简短地讲了及举措，然后挂断，把手机又扔回了口袋。接着他走进花园，小心地沿着植物的行列行走，借此避开可能对鞋子造成的伤害。不过说实话，经过昨晚，这是场注定会失败的努力。因为要找东西他才坚持下来。一件是某种紫色花朵，这个他很快就找到了。另一件的位置几乎正如他所料。

“不要踩到Lucy。”低微的童音严肃地命令道。

Sherlock分开高大的花茎，看到Emily正坐在一块铺在花土上的塑料布上面。她的双腿平伸在身前，小手文静地交叠在腿上，刘海还跟平时一样在眼前挡着，后面的头发却被丝带束起来了。

“Lucy在哪儿？”Sherlock问她。

“就在你脚下！”

Sherlock低头，看到一只棕灰色的大兔子正嗅着Beryl夫人花草柔弱的绿叶。

“Beryl夫人让你把兔子带进花园？”Sherlock试探着问道，似乎早已清楚答案。

“没错。我跟你们说过，只有我们两个不把它们当食物。她说我每天都可以带它们过来。在被杀之前给它们点快乐。”Emily的视线沉思着落到“Lucy”身上。

“但她只让它们待在这儿，离蔬菜远远的，对吧？”Sherlock问。

Emily点头。

“我猜也是。”

Emily看向Sherlock的鞋。“这鞋子毁啦。”她平静地说。

“没错。之前就湿了。”Sherlock说着转身，却又顿了一下。某些东西有种莫名的熟悉感。或许是“既视感”吧，他想，把它从脑海里抹除了。[2]

[Sherlock，医生来了。]Sherlock四下张望，却没看见John的身影。最后他看向房子，发现John正站在其中一扇窗子之后。慢着，我刚刚那个想法或许可以有所延伸，他思索着。

[来了。告诉他们我需要让所有人待在一个房间里。书房，Henry的卧室，随便哪间，但必须全到。让厨娘也来。告诉她带上我跟她说过的那些东西。]

[其实警察也到了。]

[哦很好，把他们也加进来。]

John转身离开窗户，而Sherlock停下脚步摘了朵紫花，并把它插在了大衣扣眼上。接着，带着浮上嘴角的一抹微笑，他回到了房子里。

聚会又被安排在了书房里。脸色苍白汗湿的Henry爵士待在火炉前。Beryl夫人则陪在他身边。厨娘手里拎着几个塑料垃圾袋，不安地在门边晃悠。而那位管家，在这之前John和Sherlock都不曾见过她（她也确实长了幅管家样）。警察礼貌地站在窗边。那位医生则坐在Henry对面。

Sherlock注意到那位医生却并没长了个医生模样。他看起来既不高傲自大，也并非面容和蔼、令人宽慰之辈（毕竟总共就这两种类型）。他看起来……很阴郁。

John倚着一张桌子，胳膊交叠在胸前，嘴边挂着个小小的微笑。他看起来像个等着好戏开场的男人。Sherlock清清嗓子，拉开了窗帘。

“Henry爵士一段时间以来都被认为是已近疯狂。他经历了困惑，抑郁，迷失自我，而更为惊人的是，他还出现幻觉，在物体周围也会看到光晕。以上症状单拿出来，每件都是癫狂的证据，而我毫不怀疑我的出场本就是为了确认这件事——他看见的是幻觉，没有什么猎狗。我可以证明这个。他看到的确实是幻觉，没有什么猎狗。然而，其他症状的出现将这件事引向了另一个结论。Henry爵士视力模糊，这个从他能把两块突起的岩石看成猎狗就能确定。我怀疑我们第一次在伦敦见面时，他之所以把火车上那女人的号码递给我，是因为他自己看不清楚所以没法打电话。我的结论是Henry爵士根本没疯。他是中毒了。”

医生的身体绷紧了，但Beryl夫人的表情依然满是关切。Sherlock继续说了下去。

“我的大衣扣里插了一朵从Beryl夫人花园里摘来的毛地黄[3]。它还有一个名字叫洋地黄，用法恰当可以对抗心脏病，用法不当便会导致困惑、抑郁、迷失感、幻觉、视力模糊、物体周围出现光晕等症状的出现，尽管光晕现象通常只出现在中毒已有一段时间的人身上——”

“等等。”医生打断他。Henry的脸色白得像张纸。“Holmes先生，谁会故意对Henry爵士做这种事。请告诉我你没在指控这房间里的任何一位。”

“啊。指控。这个先等会儿吧，好吗？厨娘！”

Sherlock转向厨娘，后者吓了一跳，接着表情专注起来。

“厨娘，你带来昨晚的的剩菜了吗？”

“是的，先生。”她回答，并递上了两个塑料袋中的一个。

Sherlock把她往警察那边一推，她便把袋子递到了警官手里。

“昨晚的饭菜是用前一顿兔肉宴的剩余做的。我认为这些兔肉该拿去化验毛地黄成分，因为小Emily常带兔子到花园里玩，而它们很可能吃了Beryl夫人的毛地黄。兔子消化了一部分毒素，而我们可以推断出，含有毒素的兔肉被消化累积后，最终达到了洋地黄的毒性。Beryl夫人是素食者，而厨娘告诉我她只为Henry爵士提供兔肉，她和仆人则很少吃，他们更喜欢鸡肉。当然，Emily也肯定不会碰它们一口。Henry爵士将是兔肉的主要消化者。”

对于Sherlock的这些话，大家露出常见的宽慰夹杂惊奇之色。只有John，Sherlock还有警察觉得这可不是全部。

“那么，这是又一个神奇而不幸的场面被Sherlock Holmes的聪明才智拯救了。”医生热忱地说，而大家似乎都松了一口气，开始恭维Sherlock的推理。Henry则感谢着他的拯救。

“稍等。”Sherlock说。John露出期待的笑容。

“我们要问的第一件事可能就是一个医生是否该有能力判断癫狂与中毒的差别。答案是肯定的，一位出色的医生可以迅速判断，那我们就有问题要问Stapleton医生了，对吗？Stapleton医生忽视了这一差别，偶然抑或有意为之。医学院半道出家的学生都不会忽视这个，那他就是有意为之了。但这是谋杀未遂吗？不，这只是一个目的是拖延的计划，用以令Henry爵士宣布自己已经精神失常，这样他妻子便能掌控房产。但正常医生不会这么做——除非他与这位夫人有感情关系。这位妻子，她是个素食者，却从未对丈夫养兔子为食的行为提出反对意见。这位妻子，她拉拢一个孤单的小姑娘，并让她带着兔子去花园里长着毛地黄的地方。这位妻子，她需要一个独立而非常清醒的目击者——也就是我——来确定她丈夫就是疯了。这位妻子，她给全家人做沙拉吃。厨娘！你的另一个垃圾袋里装着昨晚Henry爵士吃剩的沙拉。请把它给警察。检测结果会显示，沙拉才是逐渐把Henry爵士逼疯的真正原因。兔子仅仅是防止别人窥见真相的障眼法。还有其他问题吗？没有？很好。警官，我建议你们立刻逮捕Beryl夫人，不过你们要想等到沙拉的检测结果出来也行，不过我怀疑若是等到那时候的话，你们会发现她和那医生已经逃出这个国家了。”

Beryl夫人已然站起身来，鼻翼因愤怒而翕张着。现在她身上可没有一点温柔的气质了。Stapleton医生向前倾去，双手捂在大张的嘴巴前。Henry爵士抬头看着妻子，像个信任被辜负的小孩。John看着Sherlock的表情就像太阳每天从他的卷发间升起。

[精，彩，绝，伦。]

[没错。当然。]

[但你确定吗？]

[当然。我读了她的心。]

[哦，那就是作弊了。]

[不，我是先推理，然后再读心以确认。说真的John，否则就太无聊了。]

警察正在把Beryl夫人和医生带走。管家与厨娘正围在Henry爵士身边，显然哀伤地试图安慰他。Sherlock和John一起走到窗边。

“等等，你本来可以昨天早上就点明这一切，就在我们见到她的那一刻起？”John问。

“当然。”Sherlock颇为自得，把毛地黄从衣扣里拔出来扔到一边。

“你的意思是你任凭她又给他下了毒，任凭他整晚上惊恐地在荒野里乱跑，然后度过惶惶不安的一早上，但你本来可以昨天就解决这事儿？？”John穷追不舍。

Sherlock低头看着他。“说真的，John，一秒前你还在说这是作弊。”

“但Sherlock，这关乎一个面临危险的男人的生命！”

“所以如果我读她的心是作弊，不读心我又是不近人情。总没办法让你满意，John。”

“这不是我满不满意的事儿，Sherlock！”John怒道，从他身边大步走开了。

Sherlock注视着他的背影，想着这其实就是关乎让John满意。至少有一部分是。接着他叹了口气。显然我做什么都不对，他生着闷气。我把他绑起来他抱怨，给他下药他抱怨。他睡着时跟他上床他抱怨，上床之前先把他叫醒他也抱怨。说实话，这就是他一直不想养血奴的原因。他们就是很难懂。

Sherlock在自我怜悯中沉浸了一会儿，然后从眼角瞥见窗户外John正穿过草坪向花园走去。

John走进花园，四下寻找着一个小小的、穿黑衣服的身影。她不在那儿。他回身出来，绕着房子打转，最后终于在棚子附近发现了她的身影。她怀里抱着一只大兔子，望着刚开出车道的警车，它们把Beryl夫人也一起带走了。

显然有人该委婉地把Beryl夫人背叛她的坏消息告诉她。还是她一直都深信关爱她的人。John感到自己最为适合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]原文为Letty Bedell’s gah-den，即Lady Beryl’s garden。Sherlock是在用Emily的口音嘲讽Henry。  
> [2]既视感：原文为déjà vu，即未曾经历过的事情或场景仿佛在某时某地经历过的似曾相识之感。  
> [3]毛地黄：花名。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John负责思考，Sherlock负责推理。危险即将来临。

Sherlock走出庄园，穿过草坪，发现John正试图用最温和的措辞来向一个忧郁的小女孩解释事态的发展。

“是这样，Emily，有时人们会做一些我们无法理解的事。不是每个人都和看起来一样——”

Emily抱着兔子，不耐烦地看着John。

Sherlock觉得更为直截了当会有所助益。“Beryl夫人给Henry爵士和你的兔子下毒，所以大家都以为是兔肉让他虚弱不堪。但事实并非如此。那并不是全部。”

Emily的嘴张大了。John瞪了Sherlock一眼，但在他开口责备之前，庄园的后门便被打开，Henry爵士蹒跚着走了出来。他还穿着睡衣，上面缝制着丝绸腰带。仆人Bates无助地跟在后边。他大步迈过草坪向棚子走去，脸上的表情因抽泣而扭曲。

John惊讶地看着这场景——Henry爵士猛地推开棚子的门走了进去，Emily一脸好奇，Sherlock则最为淡定。一阵碰撞声、哭喊声与语无伦次的抽泣声过后，两打兔子从棚子里惊惶地窜出来，以飞一般的速度跑过草坪，径直奔向Beryl夫人的花园，消失在蔬菜区里。

“然后它们就过上了幸福的生活。”Sherlock干巴巴地说。

Henry爵士蹒跚着离开棚子，再度爆发出一场哭泣。Bates试着安慰他并把他带回房子，管家也赶来帮忙。

Lucy显然被这戏剧性的场面弄得焦躁起来，它开始在Emily怀里扑腾，于是女孩松开了兔子。它像其它兔子一样飞奔进了花园。接着他们一起看着仆人们把Henry爵士往房子里推。

“他会好吗？”Emily问。

John摇了摇头。他的神志或许已经清楚，但心脏和肝脏却毫无疑问被植物的毒素侵害过久。但John并不打算把这些告诉一个九岁的小孩。他深吸一口气，说：“我不知道，Emily。他伤透了。他被自称关怀他的人下了毒。”John意有所指地看了Sherlock一眼，“一个假装需要爱，实则充满控制欲的人。”

Sherlock迅速翻了个白眼。上帝，John还没忘记那事儿呢。

“那她爱的到底是谁？”

“医生。”Sherlock立刻开口。Emily的嘴唇反感地扭起来。

“他留小胡子！”

“嗯。我想咱们的任务已经结束了。”John，一会儿我到车那里找你。

John和Emily道别后便走开了。Sherlock直到John的身影消失在视野范围内，才从大衣胸前的口袋里掏出钱包，取出一张他那极少见的名片。他用长手指夹着它递给Emily。

“满18岁了就来找我——如果你想——我会把你转化成吸血鬼。”他轻声提出。

Emily接过名片，视线停留在他身上。

“为什么你不现在就把我转化成吸血鬼？”她怀疑地问。

“因为那样你就长不高了。”

她小心地把卡片揣进连衣裙的口袋里。“那好吧。”她说，接着转身穿过草坪，跑向花园。Sherlock带着一脸赞许神情注视着她离开，然后回身到车那里去找John。

在去火车站的路上，Sherlock满意地注意到西边的天空正在暗下去。伦敦上空已聚集起乌云。快下雨了，他期待地想。

回程的火车上John一直在睡觉。Sherlock此前一直坐在他对面，直到对方支撑不住地点头时他才坐到John身边，这样他就可以把John拉过来，让他把头搁在自己肩上（而Sherlock也可以闻他头发的气味）。Sherlock好奇John是否会在睡眠中消磨掉最后一点血奴性格，而当他醒来后，他又是否还会回应Sherlock在脑海里下达的指令。他希望他们别又回到原点——回到威胁、束缚与操纵。就屈服吧，John，他思索着，盯着车窗外飞逝而过的景色。别再逼我了。

 

他们回到公寓打开门时（到家了！）（你的家）（也是你的，John）（我有别的选吗？）（确实没有）（这不是家，这是个笼子）（用在底下铺点稻草吗？）（哦，你这吸血鬼好逗哦。）Hudson太太高兴地出来迎接。她甚至还趁他们不在家时用吸尘器打扫了地毯，还去乐购买了牛奶回来。

John向她道谢，她则眉开眼笑，注意到他看起来更像原来的那个他了，而她希望这代表着一切都好。Sherlock之前太过孤独，而孤独的吸血鬼喜欢在半夜十二点拉小提琴。

他们打开行李，收拾妥当。John沏好茶后便坐下更新博客。Sherlock换上T恤衫，穿上睡裤——尽管此时仅是黄昏——愉快地叹息着在沙发上伸了个懒腰。过了一会儿他重又盯着上吊受害者的图片，着重注意悬空双脚下的那一小片区域。他抬头看向John，心中翻腾起一股满足感——后者正有条不紊地敲打着键盘。

一切都好极了。这就是家。若要更好一点的话，那就是John能（或许是赤裸着）躺在他身边伸展身子。Sherlock把照片放到一边，躺下身子，用指节敲击着自己的胸膛。嗯，没错，赤裸的、温暖的，紧紧地被拥在他怀里，他们双腿交缠，相互磨蹭，而Sherlock会把他的犬齿插进……这回该轮到哪儿了？脖颈一向是他的最爱。让John整个人昏昏然……但胸膛也不错，因为每次Sherlock这么做的时候，John都会像婴儿似的摇晃他。后脖颈也是上佳之选，一种掌握控制权的性感方式，而一个心怀不轨的吸血鬼也可以借机进入猎物的身子。嗯……仅仅是思索这些可能性就让Sherlock内里泛起温暖与喜悦感。

“Jo-ohn，”他用自己最深沉、最柔滑的声音开口。John从眼角瞥了他一眼。

我懂你的意思。

“无聊，John。”Sherlock冲他说，并在沙发上暗示性地挪动了一下。

John从笔记本电脑前起身。他走向咖啡桌，抓起电视遥控递给了Sherlock，然后一言不发地回到座位。

Sherlock盯着遥控。“我用这个干什么？”

“不知道。你看电视，而我更新博客？”

“无聊。”

“哦。好吧。你可以假装上面有一层美味的巧克力，而你的任务就是用嘴把它舔干净。”John说，打字的手指仍未停歇。

喔，有人还郁闷着呢。

“有某种似曾相识的感觉，是吗？”John没好气地说，仍然没看Sherlock。

Sherlock张嘴想要回答，脑海中却突然有根弦“啪嗒”断掉了。似曾相识。他上次有这种感觉是什么时候？Sherlock把遥控放到一边，在脑海里快速搜索了一圈。什么都没有。嗯。他将指尖合拢，闭上双眼，进入一种恍惚似的模式，脑海中却快速闪现着过去48小时发生的所有事情。似曾相识。一定是在近日。那就是在德文郡……啊，我当时是在花园里。Emily说我的鞋毁了。我说它们之前就湿了。那场对话让我想起……想起……John。在那家旅馆里。坐在吧台那儿。他碰翻了啤酒。瓶子滚进了水槽。酒保说它之前就湿了。John盯着那瓶子的模样就像盯着……犯罪现场的照片。犯罪现场的照片。吊死的受害者。脚下什么都没有。凶手只在下雨天作案是因为……因为地面已经湿掉了。Sherlock猛地喘息了一下，然后睁开眼睛。

冰！

John打字的动作停下了，他在椅子里转了个身。他们盯着对方。

“冰！”Sherlock重复了一遍，这回是大声说了出来。他在地板上方晃了下脚，然后猛地站了起来。

“他们站在冰上！”Sherlock大喊出声。

John的脸上露出恍然的神色：“所以当它们融化——”

“他们就被勒死了！”

“这回花费相当长的一段时间——”

“如果不是实心的就不会。”

“空心的……”John思索着。

“如果凶手事先计算好温度，他可以控制冰的厚度及所需的融化时间，或者是冰的形状，直到受害者双脚腾空——”

“那么等到警方赶到，现场就毫无踪迹可寻了。冰已经融化，雨天没人会注意到它，所以……”

他们异口同声：“……地已经湿了。”

他们坐了一会儿，被这一切惊的哑口无言。最后John开口：“去找Lestrade！”

“嗯……算了。”Sherlock说，向后躺倒，再次把指尖搭成尖塔。

John瞪着他。“为什么？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“其实这也没提供多少线索。好吧，所以凶手用的是冰。那又如何？这条线索能让我们找到他，或是帮我们警告公众吗？谁都可以制冰，我觉得让他们提防拖着巨型冰块、拎着长绳子的奇怪男人或许会更有效。”

“好吧。”John看起来很气馁。

Sherlock又坐直身子。“除非冰上有线索。”

John回想着：“你问过我关于磷的事情。”

Sherlock的表情显然是吓了一跳。“你还真是记得清楚，”他嘟哝着。John身子僵了一下，然后冷冰冰地转身回到电脑前。

我当然记得。然后他身上散发出一股烂香蕉的气味。

Sherlock缩了下身子，然后探身到咖啡桌上拿自己的笔记本电脑。至少他又有的忙活了。牧场的泥土样本和棒球场的混凝土照片至少是一个切入点。磷。它将混凝土侵蚀出了裂缝，因而尸体下方的那条格外宽。它也使草坪变了色。

Sherlock在网上搜索着不同水体中的磷含量，感受到了解谜的快感。这是个真正的谜，与蠢女人给丈夫下毒的案子不一样（尽管这种事一直都在发生）。一个关于吸血鬼的谜——如果是Moriarty干的话，而Sherlock认定是他干的——那就没法通过读心来证实或是推翻。毫无捷径可走。这是纯粹的逻辑，纯粹的推理，而Sherlock爱透了这种感觉。

外面伦敦城上方的乌云已越压越厚。明天毫无疑问会下雨。或许就是今晚。

 

John更完了他的博客（兔子之死谜案），决定给自己备点晚饭。在冰箱里翻找半天后，John发现Hudson太太贴心地准备了蔬菜与黄油。他心满意足地溜达起来。

“茶？”他冲Sherlock喊（嗯——就是好的意思）。John冲自己摇了摇脑袋，他这么轻易就又堕落回了这种状况……管它叫什么。好吧，他把水壶装满水、插上插头的时候想，我们再回顾一遍，好吧？我被绑架，被抽打，被威胁，被绑住，被调戏，被欺负，被下药，筋疲力竭，被折磨，被各种欺负……

你在八天内经历了十一次性高潮，打破了你二十岁出头所能保持的所有记录。

John憋了一口气，切开了一个青椒。

Sherlock笑了，他闻到一股焦木气息与香味结合的味道。哦，你还没那么沮丧，是吧？

如果你昨晚和我一起睡的话，这个数字就该是十二了。“我们是客人，Sherlock，”John冲客厅喊道。“客人不会把客房搞得一团糟。”

Sherlock放下了手头的研究，起身到厨房里溜达。“所以这个才是原因？”他有点惊讶地问。“我还以为你是在生我的气。”

John迸出一串话：“我之前在生气！现在也一样！我……Sherlock，你给我下药！就像是……夜店里往女人酒杯里下药的恶心家伙中的一员！”

Sherlock向前探了探身子。“我是为了保护你。”

John把菜刀向下插到菜板上，转身面向他。“成为僵尸他妈的到底怎么保护我了？！”

你没发现我们可以进行远距离的脑内交流了吗？

你没发现你一直在用它隔着老远支使我做这做那吗？？

“早晚有一天会派上用处的，John。我很肯定。”水开了。

John啪地关了水壶，猛地把两个杯子放到桌上。

“除非它能一直起效。”John在沏茶时指出。

Sherlock点头承认。

“那当它不再有效时，而你又还想让它起效，你就又会做一遍，而我又会经历两三天那样的日子，感觉自己在喝百忧解[1]鸡尾酒——”

“不，”Sherlock打断他。“不，下次不会再那样了。”

“你确定？”John问，拿起杯子，回到自己的青椒前。如果他切青椒的姿势是某种暗示，那此刻调戏对方绝对是个不明智的行为，Sherlock懒洋洋地想。

“因为我……第一次给你的过量了。”

John看着他，歪了歪头，抓住了另一只青椒，因为他现在真的需要切点什么。Sherlock注意到焦木味愈发令人不快了。就像燃烧的发丝。

“……我不是故意的，John。”

“哦，不，你根本就不知道自己在干嘛。”John责备对方，剥开青椒拽出了里面的籽。他的姿势格外粗暴，却让Sherlock来了性致。

Sherlock叹了口气，坐到厨房桌上。“John，我不以此为乐。”

“哪方面？绑架，强暴，还是折磨……？”（剁！剁！剁！）

现在显然不是尝试喝John血的时机。除非他想等到John剁掉自己的一根手指，似乎距那一刻只剩三……二……

“那是谁的头骨？”John突然问，放下了手中的菜刀。

Sherlock吞咽了一下。哦。好吧。该来的总会来。

“Victor。”他声音嘶哑地说，盯着桌面。

“谁是Victor？”

“我能先喝茶吗？”

“不行，谁是Victor？”

Sherlock一动不动。

他曾是你的情人？（突然之间，安静地进行这场对话显得格外容易。）

是的。

他是吸血鬼吗？

不。

他是你的血奴？

是的。

你……你……他的死与你有关？

沉默。

 

 

John抬手捂住嘴，背过身去。我真是疯了。有那么一会儿，他就是在那站着。接着他深吸一口气，提醒自己不论未来将会如何，至少自己现在还没死，所以先别急着自掘坟墓。他舀起所有被剥开的青椒，把它们放进碗里。

当他最终转过身来时，Sherlock一反常态，安静地、一动不动地坐着。John叹口气，给他倒了杯茶，还帮他加了块糖。

“那是好久之前了，John。我刚成为吸血鬼，并不真的知道自己在做什么。”

“你现在也是一样。”

沉默。Sherlock起身拿过茶，然后又回到笔记本前。对于双方来说谈话显然都尚未结束，但两个人突然间都准备将它往后放一放。John强打精神，开始炒菜。他在厨房吃着晚饭，上网浏览了一会儿，又按惯例更新了博客，看着点击量的攀升状况。

John吃完饭并收拾好厨房时，Sherlock依旧全神贯注地坐在电脑前。John待在桌前，考虑着自己应该对此做出的反应。他真希望自己能想明白，但无论他想出什么或是想做什么，Sherlock都能听到或是“读到”它们。John的脑袋里没有隐私。

除非他不用文字形式。哦，他知道Sherlock可以以某种方式感知情绪，但对吸血鬼来说肯定不如感知语言快。John深吸一口气，决定试试能否在Sherlock听不到的情况下进行思考，这样对方就没法忍不住加以评论了。

John合上笔记本，把它推到一边，把胳膊搭在桌子上。他微微垂下头颅，闭上眼睛，放松头脑，沉浸在自己的思绪里。他在浑身上下找寻疼痛或是不适感，丝毫没有。然后他开始在公寓里搜寻。他任凭思绪在厨房里游荡，想看看自己的直觉会对头脑观察到的东西作何反应。

他在脑子里打开了冰箱门，向内里望去，大脑诚实地回忆起了里面的东西——血袋和鬼知道Sherlock用它做什么的肉块。他用虚拟的眼睛注视着血袋，思索着自己余下生命的种种可能性……接着他将注意力转到自己的胃上，观察它是否不安地耸动，而压力又是否在它之上强加疼痛。发现自己反应微弱后，他离开冰箱，任思绪在厨房内游走。这是个相当有吸引力的厨房。它不具有任何意义上的现代感，但却别具一格。

John离开了厨房。好吧，他人自然还在原地，眼睛紧闭，在桌子前保持着一动不动的姿势。但他的思绪却溜进了客厅，观察着Sherlock留下的一片狼藉——他的书与报纸，搭配错位却舒适的优质家具。窗边的小提琴。墙纸，我的墙纸。他的直觉没有对此作出任何反应，唯留有满怀喜爱的熟悉感。他又在卧室溜达了一圈，而他得承认自己的压迫感在渐渐升腾。

和Sherlock上床仍是件会让人血压升高的事情。

最后他的思绪不情愿地回到网正中间的蜘蛛身上。Sherlock。他的思绪绕着Sherlock打转。

客厅里的Sherlock停下了手头的研究——一股来自厨房的寂静正缓慢袭来。他猛地绷紧神经。来自厨房的寂静。表面是一片寂静，脑内也是一片寂静……事实上Sherlock已经不安到在自己的位置上非常安静地扭动了一下身子，然后才向对方看去。

John就坐在那儿，待在桌前，胳膊放在身前，头颅微垂，身体一动不动。Sherlock注视着他，微微抬起头，试图感知对方的情绪。

有那么一会儿，他做不到——哦，现在有一点了。非常微弱的一点。香草？Sherlock试图从John脑海里得出一张完整的图像，所得到的却只是公寓虚无缥缈的影像。起初他很不耐烦。John是灵魂出窍了吗……

但猛然间，他看见了自己，从一个外在的视角看见了自己。无比清晰。不，其实是一系列的图像。起初他自己的脸俯视着他，接着是他头顶的模糊影像——他的黑色卷发中还埋着一个男人（John的）手。然后是他放大的嘴唇。视线仿佛没入镜中的双眼。赤裸的双肩。这视角仿佛来自拥在怀中的某人。

John的思绪倏忽飞出公寓，来到一个Sherlock此前从未去过的地方，他却下意识注意到那应是荒野前夜他嘲弄过的沉闷房间。接着是诊所的走廊与柜子。John此前的一生在他眼前快速闪现，那一串图像一个接一个地令人目不暇接，像快速翻动的牌面。

阿富汗，医学院，大学，医院，小房子（父母家？），一间杂乱而毫无特点的公寓（女朋友？）接着他们猛然又回到此时此地，Sherlock注视着厨房餐桌。

John抬起头，而Sherlock快速转向笔记本电脑，不太确定自己刚刚看到了什么。那股香草气息却仍在空气中盘旋不散。

Sherlock假装盯着屏幕，身心却都集中在身后那个正离开厨房向他走来的男人身上。一双温暖的手轻轻搭在了他的肩上。按压（感觉很舒服）。John的拇指有力地陷入Sherlock肩胛骨之间的位置，开始缓慢地带动肌肉转着小圈。Sherlock的心像蜜糖般软化了。John安静地帮他按摩了一阵，接着手上的动作慢慢放缓直至停下，整个过程渐进而不突兀。

一只手还搭在Sherlock肩上，John走上前来，微微转过椅子。然后他跨到Sherlock双腿上，拉开自己的衬衫，一言不发地坐下。

他们注视着对方的双眼，Sherlock在John脑中搜寻着……那里不是空空如也，只是Sherlock难以读懂。似乎他曾从在John身上闻到的一切气味都变成了烟雾与香料的大杂烩，还混着一点皮革气息与柑橘味。

在Sherlock读出那些东西之前，John就已把双手放到那张瘦长、古怪而瘦削的脸上，倾身向前，在他唇上落下一吻。他并非无所畏惧，只是难以控制自己、忍不住与危险亲近。Sherlock满怀喜悦地闭上眼睛。接着John微微抽身，引领着Sherlock的唇移向他的后颈处，耳朵下方的位置。一个众人皆可清楚看见的地方。John压下Sherlock的脸，在那对犬齿没入其中之时，他放松地把手指插入Sherlock的发间。他磨蹭着吸血鬼的腰胯，Sherlock则拥住对方，他们紧紧地贴住彼此，慢慢地磨蹭着对方的身体。轻轻摇晃。

过了一阵，John的一根手指滑到Sherlock唇间，谨慎地向唇角推进直至Sherlock撤开犬齿，舔舐着那里。接着John把他带到自己脖颈的另一侧，随他心意选择了一处位置。Sherlock感觉自己的血液也在沸腾。他的犬齿再次没入，他们环着对方摇晃着，就像大海中起伏的浪花。Sherlock任John无声地带他留下一个又一个印记，每次犬齿没入都慢慢地摄入几滴血，在John推开他唇角时顺从地退开。脖颈。肩膀。胸膛。起初他们磨蹭对方腰胯的动作略显僵硬，在身子暖起来后又逐渐加快了速度。

最后，在他们彼此都已接近临界点之时，John重新吻上Sherlock的嘴唇。他们相互磨蹭，饥渴而笨拙地抚摸着彼此，在欲望的浪潮里浮沉。John先达到高潮，而Sherlock再次用那些温暖湿润的液体润滑，在John的掌心达到高潮。他的牙齿陷入John肩头，呻吟着射入对方掌心。

他们恢复到可以走动后，John便将Sherlock领入卧室，他们在床上赤裸地躺下。他们在黑暗中躺了一小会儿，等待心跳声渐渐恢复正常。

然后Sherlock翻身覆到John身上，低语道：“你想再试一次吗？这回我只会给你一点，就一点。我会小心小心再小心。”

John在他身下望着他，眼睛搜寻着对方那双不大的浅色（却很漂亮）的眼睛。

可能会很危险。

John把Sherlock拉下来，他们再次拥吻在一起。

窗外，雨水如约而至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]百忧解：Prozac，一种治疗精神抑郁的药物。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock再次并肩作战。

John从睡梦中猛地醒来，断定Sherlock又是有求于他。他翻了个身，床的另一侧却空空如也。凌晨阴冷而昏暗，外面的雨也还在下。他坐起身来，意识到Sherlock正站在窗前，手中拿着小提琴却并未将它奏响。

[去洗澡。为什么不先去把水烧上？]

他真的可以感受到Sherlock在向厨房移动……还是说只是他的听力变好了？John不懂。他洗了个澡，迅速地穿好衣服——空气接触皮肤的感觉令人战栗。

他走进厨房时茶水正煮着，而穿戴整齐的Sherlock意味深长地看了John的电脑一眼。后者登录查看博客——妈惹。他的博客被刷屏了。兔子杀手的故事已经有25万多的点击率，评论也有上百条了。他根本看不过来。

“妈呀。”他只能说这个了。

“附议。”

[你最好赶紧吃饭。或许一会儿会有大事发生。]

John径直从冰箱里拿出几个鸡蛋。他用有史以来的最快速度制造了一场混乱并在Sherlock走向客厅打开电视时把它压了下去。接着——

[JOHN——]

Sherlock和John的手机同时振动起来。他们分站公寓两头，每人都拿一根手指堵住一只耳朵，话筒则放在另一只耳朵旁，试图集中注意打电话。Sherlock的电话来自Lestrade；John则在跟Harry打电话。两组对话混在一起。

“又来一起，这回他开始走向公开了。”

“是John博客上那个链接吗？”

“我的天，我的小弟出名了呢！”

“并没有——”

“你看了今早的新闻没有？？”

“看了，就是起初几条评论里的那个。上面说‘关注更多信息请点击这里’并附了一个通往直播网站的链接。所有的新闻站点都在上面——”

“没关系，只是个评论而已——”Sherlock回到厨房，走向John的笔记本电脑，与此同时John从他身边擦过，离开厨房，站到窗边向下看着。

“靠。街上有记者。”

“我之前就跟你说了！他想出名。这个疯子肯定又要抓人质了。”

“天啊。”

“这起糟糕透了，Sherlock。是个漂亮的年轻女人，家里还有个小孩——”

“我看到她了。金发，在雨里瑟瑟发抖，脖子上挂着套索，背景看起来……很阴暗。那是吃水线吗？”

“看起来像是。”

楼下门铃响了，John飞跑到门口，正好看见Hudson太太向门口走去。他连忙用空着的手疯狂地比划着“别开门”。Hudson太太睁大双眼，紧张地绞着手。John示意她回自己的公寓去，她便不发一言地离开了。John回到窗边。

“快去看！电视上又在播她了！4频道，快看……”

“好。听着，Harry……你要小心。”

“我吗？开什么玩笑，John。”

John和Sherlock再次擦肩而过，前者从窗边走向电视，后者从电脑旁走向窗边。

“我去叫人接你和John过来。”

“不需要。”

“Sherlock，我需要你到这儿来。那网站上写着她只有三小时时间，全国都会看着她被绞死，当——”

“当她脚下踩着的冰融化，我知道。”

Sherlock注视着一辆刚刚停下的小黑车。两支伞尖探了出来。狗仔和记者们都敬畏地后退了几步，显然此人来头不小。

门铃响了——John，告诉Hudson太太可以开门——John回到门口，比划着肯定的手势。Hudson太太紧张地拧着手走向门口。门开了，一位体格结实的保镖向John招手示意，后者点点头，竖起一根手指（稍等）——

“Harry，我得走了——”

“大概十分钟就到。”带上枪，John。

大衣穿好，领子立起，他们出门下楼，走入雨中，走过那些记者，坐进了汽车。再次见到Mycroft真令人倍感亲切（并不是。只是在这个关头他显得没那么讨厌了，毕竟要充分利用一切资源——）车门“啪”地一声关上……

“那么，”Mycroft在隔音车门内突如其来的安静里率先开口。“看来你们二位建立了一种更为平等、更有利于协作的关系。”他们沿着街道行驶，Mycroft的声音相当平静。John和Sherlock似乎都过了好久才呼出一口气。

Mycroft语气里那种刻意为之的波澜不惊让整件事听起来不那么疯狂了。

Sherlock向窗外看去，但John看向了Mycroft。

“你听说过这个Moriarty吗？”他问。

Mycroft思考着吸了一口气，然后叹了出来。“是的。到目前为止，他的举措都相当暧昧不明，因此我没法在法律上直接惩治他。我得提醒你记住一点，弟弟，”他的视线从John脸上移向另一个吸血鬼，“他不是给丈夫下毒的傻女人。这会是场危险的游戏。”

“他想让我解决这些案件，Mycroft。他乐在其中。”

“你确定他只是为了好玩？Moriarty那样的人可不是因玩乐出名。”

Sherlock重新看向窗外。不久后他们到了苏格兰场，汽车暂离雨幕。

“时刻告诉我事情进展，弟弟。”

Sherlock不发一言地迈出汽车，没留下任何承诺，可John却突然有种感觉。他转向车窗里正注视着他的Mycroft，挥了一下手机。给我发短信，他用口型说道。Mycroft极简短地点了一下头，然后车窗便徐徐升起，将他的脸掩盖在了满是雨水的车玻璃后面。

John跟着Sherlock进去。[说真的John，没必要的。]

[这得要我来判断才行。]

[我创造的怪物——]“电梯等下！”Sherlock喊道，他们两个挤了进去，向Lestrade所在的楼层攀升。

 

 

Lestrade的办公室里，被苏格兰场号称最优秀的警探——Donovan，Anderson还有其他几位——包围着的Sherlock开口解释道：

“受害者们是站在冰上，冰块融化之时便是他们被勒死之时。凶手可以随心控制时间，但他需要雨水来冲洗掉证据，当然，也是为了让冰块能更快融化。”

Sally Donovan呛声道：“可是说实话……冰算什么证据？他把水冻成了冰块，然后我们要去找有个大冰箱的嫌疑人？得了吧。”

Sherlock轻蔑地看了她一眼。“冰里的磷含量很高，比当地的任何水体都要高。它与中国北部兴凯湖水体的匹配度最高。淡水，但是离太平洋很近。”

大家都一脸懵逼地看着他，只有John满怀期待地等待着。

“你把这个发给凶手了吗？没准这就是他要的答案。”Lestrade快速道。

“试试！上次你只给他发了个‘Irene Alder’，我们就成功解救了一个受害者，也迎来了一个我不那么讨厌的新闻发布会。”

发吧，John——“不过我还是有所疑问。”Sherlock补充了一句。John一边打字一边问他：[怎么拼？]

[无语。K-H-A……]

Lestrade打开LED屏，把凶手的直播画面投射到墙上。Donovan关掉了灯，他们便都注视着那个在雨中瑟瑟发抖、无声哭泣的金发女人，好像他们能得到回应一样。

“她在海边。”Anderson提出。大家都看向他。

“真的？是从她背后那片巨大的深灰色水体判断出来的吗？”Sherlock迅速道。他们重又转身看向屏幕。没什么好看的。只能看见女子肘部以上的身体。胳膊显然被绑在身体手边。绳子紧紧地绑着，从身后延伸，消失在屏幕外面，钩在鬼知道是什么的地方。她身后是阴沉的天空和灰蓝色的水。

“她没影子。”Donovan注意到。

Sherlock微微抬起下巴，瞟了她一眼，那眼神就像是觉得她太蠢以至于不该再存活于世似的。

John的手机振动起来。所有人在猛地转身看他时都差点扭断脖子。他用生硬的腔调读着短信：“很好。好小子。还有吗？”

Sherlock在房间里踱着步子，然后他猛地停住。“哦，天，哦哦哦，当然了。当然了！”

Lestrade冲他挑起眉毛，满脸“你他妈介意分享一下吗”的表情。Sherlock转向他们。“兴凯湖，中国北部！中国和俄罗斯的边界！你们看，”他指着墙上女人的影像。“水上！没影子！”

最先想起来的是John，或许是因为那是他第一次被Sherlock的推理才华所惊艳，也或许是因为是他把这个案子写到了博客上。“那艘俄罗斯的船。那个船长……”他结结巴巴地试图表达清楚。“还有另一个，那个老水手……他手里的那朵蒜头花——海运……”

Sherlock猛地转向Lestrade。“那艘被遗弃的船现在在哪？”他问道。

“呃……被扣押了。”Lestrade说。

“我们走。”他们说着奔向了停车场。

 

 

他们用了两辆车。Sally，Anderson和两个John不认识的警探坐一辆车。他和Sherlock和Lestrade坐另一辆车。在扣押处，就确定轮船的名字与位置一事出现了一副极具戏剧性的场面。值班的家伙完全不知道他们在讲什么，看起来却似乎相当确定这儿没放着什么俄罗斯船只。

“它上面写着的是俄文名字！”Lestrade抓狂地喊。

“好啊，那名字是啥？”那人相当合情合理地问道。

“妈的，我又不认识俄文！”Lestrade咕哝着，把一只手抓进自己的银发间。“名字很短。好像是……Mee-ha，要不就是Nee-ha。”

“能写下来吗？”值班人员还是相当镇定。Lestrade抓过笔纸，写下MNHA.

Sherlock越过他的肩膀向前看去。“Mina。厉害了。”

那人说：“等着，我去找Lawrence。”

于是现在他们就等着那个叫Lawrence的人。Lestrade看起来像个定时炸弹。没一会儿，一个沙色头发、戴眼镜、身材瘦弱的年轻男人走了过来：“没错！Mina。哦，那艘船可真是很有意思。你们知道吗，她其实不是艘俄罗斯船，所以Bernard才不知道你们在讲啥。这艘船很老很旧。她其实是艘来自英国的蒸汽货轮，产于好久之前……上世纪五十年代！泰恩河造船者们的杰作。我做了数小时的研究，才搞清楚她属于谁——John Readhead & Sons Ltd of South Shields。[1]1974年被报废卖掉，大家都以为她已经被拆除了。”

“谁买下的？”Sherlock问。

Lawrence坐到入口处的电脑前，开始在键盘上敲敲打打。“哦，我还没找到。它的名字换了太多次，最后我是用它最初的那个名字登录的……多神奇……最后它就载着一个死人漂到了岸边？知道不，特别有意思的是仓库里全是冰。谁会运冰啊？”他笑起来。

最后Donovan哼了一声：“就在你说话的这工夫，有个女人正被吊在那船上。所以你能不能别扯了，赶紧帮我们找到船？”

“哦。”Lawrence推了一下眼镜。“抱歉，好的。它的原名实在太奇怪了，稍等。”

他打字时警探们都聚在柜台前，盯着他的动作。

“哦，找到了。The S.S.Baskerville号。23号码头。”

John突然感觉脊背下窜起一股凉意。他和Sherlock交换了一个不安的眼神。不可能那么巧。现在想来，为什么Henry Baskerville 会来寻求Sherlock的帮助？他完全可以找家附近的侦探帮忙。是谁指引他，甚至指引Emily，去联系Sherlock？

[别忘了那个被绑小女孩的父母。]

John盯着他。

[记得吗？他们去找了Lestrade，因为他会知道该找谁破案。]

[哦。操。]

Sherlock从他们几个身边走开，向窗户外面看去。John可以感觉到，对于Sherlock来说，所有的乐趣都被这点小小的努力所打败。

Lestrade打断了他们的思绪。“23号码头，我们走！”他大喊一声，为他们抵住门。

 

被遗弃的船锈迹斑斑，在灰蓝色的水面上隐约露出轮廓，显得阴森可怖。两辆没标记的车停下，值班的码头看守从码头上停着的一辆小拖车上跳下，手里抓着个手机。"好的，我明白了。"他说。

他挥手示意他们跟上，带头走向水面上架着的梯子，攀上后甲板。"我不明白怎么会有人跑到这样的地方，得抓着锚沿着边走……反正我是不懂。"他相当不安地开口。"我是说，我们有值班的人员，但是偷偷溜上船通常都不是什么大事儿，除非是跟毒品有关，等到我们抓到他时——"

Lestrade嘘声让他闭嘴，警探们举起了枪。

[别费心了，John。如果这是又一场场结果感人的援救行动，那说明他想要我们成功。]

Lestrade解释了在网站直播平台上看到的景象。码头看守便领着他走向楼梯。"听你的描述，她像是在某个上甲板的右船舷上。"他踌躇不前，与此同时警探以及John和Sherlock都已涌向楼梯，在空旷的甲板上散开。雨已停歇，洋面上冷风阵阵，混着盐与铁锈的味道。天空低垂，像块灰扑扑的床单罩在他们头顶。

他们转来转去，搜索着乱糟糟的甲板，踩过成卷包裹着盐皮的粗绳。Sherlock抬起头，注视着船上的起重机，用视线追寻着它的轨迹。锚低低地悬在右船舷上空，上面悬下一条长长的绳子，末端消失在一堆木条箱子后。吸血鬼走向那堆箱子。John转身看他，也跟了上去，没过几秒大家就都过去扶着那个惊魂未定的女人，她的脚已经开始在冰面上打滑了。距她几步远的地方，一台沉默的摄像机还在直播平台上记录着这场奇迹般的营救，直播点击量迅速飙升。这个案子已经人尽皆知。

Sherlock长久地注视着那台摄像机。

Mycroft说的有道理。他做这个必有其理由。

John转向惊魂未定的女人。她冻僵了，嘴唇发紫，喉咙处有些微淤青，而像之前的受害者一样，她也因太过惊恐而对破案毫无帮助。他用胳膊护着她的身子，把她领向船上的仓储室，远离冷风。正好有个椅子可以给她坐着，John握着她冰凉的手指，与她一同等待着。Lestrade还在电话里与码头的救护车沟通，在他们领着一个发抖、虚弱的女人从悬在水面上的楼梯上下去之前，救护人员该先来帮着稳定她的情绪。  
John一直和那个不停发抖的金发女人待在一起，直到医护人员到达。他直起身来，意识到自己的手有多凉。他四下看了一圈，场地里的人似乎一直在不停增加：警探，医护人员，还有停泊处的工作人员。他寻找着那件黑色的长风衣。

他找不到Sherlock了。

他在脑海里搜寻着对方的信号，发现Sherlock离他不近。John跑向围栏，俯视着码头。他看见了大步走着的Sherlock。

[你去哪？？]

Sherlock转身，抬头看了他一眼。

[待在那儿别动。]

接着他转回身去，继续向前走。John真想到梯子那里去，飞奔到码头，跟上他的脚步，可直觉让他只是注视着那个身影。码头的尽头，一辆红色的汽车靠边停下，两个男人下了车。其中一个个子不高，黑发，即使是从这么远的距离看去，他也像是个吸血鬼。另一个个子很高，金发，看起来很像Sebastian Moran。他们等待着，而Sherlock走向了他们。两个吸血鬼交谈了几句，让John惊恐的是，Sherlock相当顺从地坐进了汽车。然后它就开走了。

John顺着梯子跑下去，以最快速度冲到码头尽头，注视着那辆红色的汽车。它没有离开这里，而是开向了附近的一个仓库。

"总是在仓库。"John低声说。接着他掏出手枪，徒步跟上了那辆红车。

 

 

"这边走，Sherlock Holmes，你是我们尊贵的客人。"小个子大眼睛的吸血鬼——Jim Moriarty开口说道。Sherlock跟上了Moriarty，余光留意到那个陪着他们的人类并没有立刻跟进仓库。没有威胁。没有强迫。只有Sherlock的好奇心蒸腾着；他有种不舒服的感觉，若Moriarty不能把这场戏演完，他们都将永生不得安宁——这些情绪驱使着他跟着另一个吸血鬼穿过仓库的装卸区，走过成堆的箱子和金属货箱，走过停着的铲车和杂物。仓库后身有一块像是船员休息区的区域。没什么新奇的摆设，就有一张长桌子，四周摆着几把椅子，旁边还有自动售货机……还有一台架起的摄像机，红灯亮着，镜头直指两把空着的椅子。  
Moriarty坐到桌子的一边，留给Sherlock桌子另一边的座位。Sherlock站了一会儿，盯着摄像机。Moriarty扮了个鬼脸。

"没错！是直播。但不是所有人都能看到。这回的很特殊，Sherlock。只有某位特定的人能看到实况转播。别担心！"他嘶声道，"你看起来棒极了。"

Sherlock犹豫了一下。

"有点像电话会议。"Moriarty解释道。他转向镜头。"嗨！我来啦！我还请到了英国最当红的吸血鬼！Sherlock，来打个招呼。"

Sherlock安静地在Moriarty对面坐下。好吧，他想，不管你在耍什么把戏，我先来陪你玩一局。

Moriarty表现的像个精力充沛的脱口秀主持人，左右顾及着Sherlock和镜头。“我得先表达对Sherlock的感激之情——能有Sherlock Holmes陪着我们真是再荣幸不过啦！太有名了！现在全国各大新闻频道里都是他的脸，循环播放，一遍一遍。一个人类真心喜爱的吸血鬼，多有趣啊——要是他们与你有私人交情，那就……毕竟你我都知道你是个性情多么怪异的人。但先别想那么多啦。你都已经来了！”

Moriarty为Sherlock摆出爵士手势。“Fame！I'm gonna live forever...”他唱起来。[2]

“你到底想要什么？”Sherlock说。他的下巴埋在围巾里，手插在兜中，注意力全集中在Moriarty身上——也正是因此他没能感觉到John握着枪走进仓库，在阴影中挪动着，搜寻着他的身影。

另一个原因是John此时正全神贯注。当他全神贯注时，脑中是一片寂静。他又变成了数晚前在林荫大道上抓住Sherlock视线的那个男人。

“说到名望，Sherlock，你很受欢迎。”Moriarty愉快地告诉他。“我真该当个好莱坞经纪人。看我把你打造的多好。我为你准备的这些试炼，你的表现真的令人钦佩，Sherlock。漂亮。”Moriarty慢慢鼓起掌。  
“其实，”他补充道，“你还做了一件更棒的事。这一件，仅此一件，是过去这两周里我未曾预料到的，就是你找到了你那美味的小宠物——Dr.Watson。多么珍贵啊。一个被肾上腺素支配的、时刻站在你身边的人类，他是你的助手——也是你的床伴，我们坦诚点讲……但他的博客真的是一级棒！他在你身上又添了几笔。”Moriarty思索着。“我让你出名，但John Watson让你……变得像个人。吸血鬼有了人类朋友，你们俩真可爱。”

Moriarty叹了口气，表情严肃地盯了一会儿桌子。“真希望我能拥有刚刚提到的那些——哪怕一件。让Sebastian Moran保持血奴的忠诚需要太多我的血，我发誓在我把他吸干之前他会先把我榨干。”他爆发出疯子般的笑声。“第一世界的问题！得这种病的人难道不是很多吗。”[3]

Sherlock开始不耐烦了。“我们直入主题吧——你想要什么？”

Moriarty笑了。“我想要你跟我玩个游戏，Sherlock Holmes。玩完这局，我就不会再和苏格兰场玩那些愚蠢的过家家游戏。”

Sherlock等待着，他盯着对方。Moriarty的手伸进兜里，掏出两个塑料小药盒，里面各有一粒白色胶囊。

他把它们摆在桌子中间，冲着相机露出一个怪异的笑容。“我们一直期待着的时刻终于来临了！小盒子中的一粒胶囊由催化剂、硫磺混合制成……里面还有其他的原料，猜猜看？”

“磷。”Sherlock开口，脸色难看起来，在椅子里向后倚去，离药盒远远的。

Moriarty很兴奋，“这就是我对它着迷的原因！没错！磷！他们在一起能混合成……”他咯咯地笑起来，“那东西，跟你讲，”他笑的更厉害了，就像那些讲笑话的人，在道出笑料前总是要把自己先笑到爆炸。“跟你讲，能让吸血鬼变成一团火焰，像这样，呼！”他猛地扬起双手。“哦，就像罗马焰火筒！我想说它是完全无痛的，但我做不到，不过讲真，我保证你会变成光芒夺目的一大团。炽热无比！”想到这，他入迷地叹了口气。“这场审判……无比壮观。”

Moriarty再度低头看向那两粒药。“而另一粒只会多补充点营养。现在我来告诉你游戏规则。”他把一粒推向Sherlock，另一粒则拿到自己身前。“你用你那聪明绝伦的——”他看向摄像机，“真的，聪明绝伦的大脑，”他又将视线转向Sherlock，“来想想看……我是否像你自己一样了解你，而我们直面现实，你把我了解的够透了……我会不会把有毒的那一粒放到你面前？因为Sherlock，你吃一粒，我会吃掉另一粒。完全取决于你！”他再度像展示无害般举起双手。“完全。”

Sherlock突然晃了晃脑袋。“抱歉，恐怕我有点迷糊，这回的重点又是什么？”

Moriarty向后仰去，冲相机比划了一下。“这个吗？哦，真抱歉，这是个证明！给我的买主。跟你讲，”他放低语调，声音变得更友好亲密，“我想他看到这粒小胶囊的威力之后应该不会再犹豫了。当他看到你……也可能是我，不过更可能是你，尖叫着在最多十秒内化为灰烬，好吧，你可以想想看。”

Sherlock垂眼看着药。“你的买主是人类还是吸血鬼？”

“问得好，看，Sherlock，我就爱你这一点。多数人会假定买主是个急于除去英格兰吸血鬼的人类，但你想想看，你怎么能让1,0000名吸血鬼吃下一粒小胶囊，嗯？”Moriarty又短促地笑了一下，“我是说，他们中的一半在还是人类时连一片阿司匹林都不会吃。”他冷静了一下，“但一个吸血鬼总会有自己想除掉的另一个吸血鬼，没错吧？而我的买主……从政。我很确定。”

“你不知道他的身份？”Sherlock问。

“不管他是谁，他不蠢。”Moriarty说，第一次完全正经起来。现在那双黑色的大眼睛变得专注。“来吧。是哪个，Sherlock Holmes？你来选。如果你是对的，你可以为这世界除掉一个穷凶极恶的吸血鬼！我！当然，你也会证明你比我更优秀，毕竟当下你与我的距离也就一步之遥。”

Sherlock看着Moriarty，后者冲他摆出一副苦相。

“如果，”Sherlock冷静地说，“我告诉你我对这些愚蠢的游戏毫无兴趣，而且我也绝对不想冒把自己烧成灰的风险，只为阻止你吊死那些随机选择的人呢？”

“如果，”Moriarty鹦鹉学舌，“下一个人不是随机选择的呢。”

Sherlock僵住了。

“话说你的小人类哪去了？”Moriarty低语。接着他脸上现出嘲弄的惊讶表情。“哦，我敢打赌我知道他在哪！我打赌他和我的人在一起呢。我只是打个赌……就只是打个赌……我的Sebastian已经让你的John在冰上保持好平衡了……就在此时此刻。”

Sherlock没回应。

“你知道他跟着我们吧？”Moriarty笑了。

Sherlock闭了一会儿眼睛。接着他睁开眼睛，打开了面前的药盒。他拿出那粒胶囊，把它对准灯光，仔细地研究着。Moriarty也打开了自己的。他们面对面坐着，指尖都摆弄着一粒胶囊。

“我最喜欢的环节来了。”Moriarty低语。

John Watson从阴影中迈出，枪口直指Moriarty。“Sherlock，放下。”他说。

两个吸血鬼都转过身来，Moriarty明显眼前一亮。

“哦，更棒了！John，是吧？见到你太高兴了，John！我爱死‘带着枪来拯救你的吸血鬼’这样的剧情啦，很有美国西部的风情！但是冲我开枪可不会杀死我哟，John，”他耐心地解释着。“杀死吸血鬼可是很难的，但既然你都来了，说不定你可以看到现实写照。Sebastian，”他喊道，而John感到身体左侧传来沙沙声与一声轻响。他没有从Moriarty身上移开视线，却能感觉到另一个人类走上前来，枪口顶上了自己的太阳穴。

“我肯定不会动。”Moriarty满脸关切的提醒他。“Sebastian，先别开枪。John Watson的死是这世上最无用的事——没有冒犯之意。我们这样做，”Moriarty转向Sherlock。“我数到五，如果Sherlock没吃下药，Sebastian，那你就开枪。一。”

[Sherlock，不要。]

Sherlock无视了他，只是注视着指间那粒药。

“二。”

John冒险瞥了Sebastian一眼。眼神完全空洞。他是个血奴没错。没有自主意识。

“三。”

John又看向那两个吸血鬼，他们的胶囊都在嘴唇前边打转。Moriarty的眼里满是胜利的欢欣。Sherlock的药里别无他种，只有死路一条。

“四。”

[再见，John。]

[不要！]

Sherlock把药贴近嘴唇，而John确定唯一能够阻止对方的举措就是开枪打他——所以John开枪打了Sherlock。正对胸膛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：[1]一个公司的名字，前面是人名后面是地点，不知道咋翻译就没翻译。  
> [2]歌词出自Lorena Fame  
> [3]第一世界问题（First World Problems）：我理解的是一些人因某些鸡毛蒜皮的小事感到极度痛苦。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John是个大傻瓜。还好Sherlock还是个吸血鬼。

John开枪打了Sherlock，那股力量把后者打的向后仰去，从椅子上翻倒到地面上。那粒药飞开了。在Sherlock的身体碰到地面之前。John就扬起左手，把Sebastian Moran的手打离了自己的头。接着他开枪打了Moran的左肩，并从对方手中夺走了枪。他冲向Sherlock，但Moriarty眨眼之间就挡在了他面前，黑色的大眼睛闪烁着狂怒。

有那么一阵，John以为自己必死无疑。难以置信的是Moriarty露出了笑容——那是个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。“你还有点用处。”他喃喃道，迅速奔向John身侧，像拎起娃娃般拎起Sebastian的身体，带着他一起消失在仓库深处。John甚至都没费心去看他跑的是哪个方向。他能听到Lestrade和他手下的叫喊声。他真希望自己发的短信里有比“红色轿车”更有用的内容！！但那时没时间了。

“后面！”John用最大音量喊道。然后他猛地把椅子撞到一边，扑到Sherlock身侧，双膝着地。

他的吸血鬼此刻躺在一片血泊中，眼睛紧闭，脸色苍白无比，而……他看起来真的就像死了一样。John疯了般扯开他的大衣和衬衫。伤口已经愈合了一点点，似乎吸血鬼的生理机能在面临大量失血的危机前就进行了自愈处理。John的右手从Sherlock胳膊下探入，摸索着对方的背部，摸到了被打穿的另一个伤口。好吧，这是你的问题，他想。他笨拙地把左手压到下面的伤口上，用力把它压合。

“Sherlock。”John抱住他，抬起自己的右胳膊，把小臂贴在对方的嘴唇上。“拜托，Sherlock。拜托。”

没有回应。Sherlock毫无反应。

“拜托。”John低语着，轻轻摇晃了一下Sherlock，把手臂压的更紧了。“拜托，拜托。”他转动胳膊，迫使犬齿扎入自己的皮肤里，尽管那是个相当困难的角度。血液慢慢淌到Sherlock的舌尖。John用手臂摩擦着对方的牙齿，挪动手臂来让划开的口子变得更大。更多的血涌入吸血鬼的嘴里。

过了一会儿，苍白的嘴唇开始在John的胳膊上挪动。他可以看见对方喉咙吞咽的动作。接着嘴唇闭上了，John又开始转动胳膊，把它紧紧压在犬齿上。Sherlock开始吮吸。

“我的天。”Lestrade以及众人找到了他们，前者在他旁边跪下。“他失血太多了。他会把你吸干的，John。他没法控制自己。”

“不会。”John冷静地说。

Lestrade在打电话。“去找那辆红色轿车——”他从手机旁边撇开头。“Sally，那辆救护车还在码头吗？让它过来。那个女人可以先坐在后座上，这边需要血。”

他在John边上蹲下，关切地注视着。Sherlock已经活过来了，他的眼睛睁着但毫无神志，Lestrade没法判断他是否已经恢复意识。John的胳膊仍然紧贴在Sherlock嘴边。，手指则在对方背后压着另一道伤口。好多了。John把Sherlock的头在自己胸前扶正，左手从对方身下抽出来，把沾满血迹的手指放到Sherlock嘴角。Sherlock无意识地别开头，迷茫地眨了眨眼，眼睛还是没有聚焦。

John检查了一下前面的枪伤。还在愈合中。“他需要更多的血。救护车来了吗？”

Lestrade卷起袖子。“马上到。你先帮我看着吧，行吗？”

John点点头，胳膊环在吸血鬼身侧，而Lestrade小心翼翼地把胳膊放到Sherlock嘴边。接着他猛地吸了一口气。

“哦，喔……嗷呜。妈的。我靠。啊呜！啊，这个感觉真是……天。”

他抬头看向Sherlock，后者还在注视着Sherlock，但咧嘴笑了起来。“没错，感觉很奇妙。”他说。

Sally Donovan跑进来，后面跟着拎着三袋血和静脉注射器的医生。

“来了——我靠，你们在干嘛？！”她叫道。

John把手指滑进去，与此同时Lestrade小心地抽出了手指。他的脸色相当精彩。医生过来跪到Sherlock旁边，然后才意识到他的病人不需要静脉注射。

“他不需要，但是我需要。”John开口。他的脸色很苍白，却神色平静。“来吧。给他两袋，给我一袋。”

Sally后退了一步，看起来既惊恐又着迷。接着她看向Lestrade，后者还在惊奇地查看着自己的手臂。

“我希望你不会想要我做这种事。”她不留情面地说。

Lestrade咕哝道，“你不知道自己错过了什么。”然后他把袖子又拉了下来。

 

 

John和Sherlock回家时已经很晚了。他们都脸色苍白，疲惫不堪。Lestrade问他们是否需要什么帮助，但他们拒绝了他的好意，所以他看着他俩进去后便开车离开了，脑子里想了……很多事情。其中之一是John和Sherlock之间的契约关系真是非比寻常。

[我要去洗澡。]

[等等，我再看一眼——]

[都愈合了，John。没关系的。]

[好吧，我去烧水沏茶。]

他们都太累，不想开口说话。

John烧上水后，便在淋浴声中坐下查看博客了。没错，名誉。名誉不重要吗。对公众而言，故事在Sherlock奇迹般的营救了年轻女人的早上就已经结束了。漂亮女人总能获得更多的关注。

Mycroft此前幽灵似的在医院露了一面。那时John还在输血，而Sherlock在冲工作人员大喊大叫，告诉他们能对吸血鬼做的最好的事就是把细菌离他远一点。

“我猜你知道买主是谁。”Sherlock意有所指地说，恼怒地一屁股坐到塑料椅子上。他在等John出来。Mycroft站在他旁边，用雨伞支撑着身体。他总有看起来足够清醒的优雅从容。

“现在我至少有足够的证据来让他远离英格兰。还是很有希望的。尽管我敢肯定他对你的兴趣不会消失。”

“他怎么会觉得让你看着自己的弟弟烧成灰会鼓励你买他那可怕的小药丸？”Sherlock恼怒道。

“我自己也很是奇怪呀。”Mycroft平静地说。“要不就是我把自己的身份掩藏的很好——像他对我掩藏的一般——要不就是还有别的游戏在等着我们。我们仍需等待。”

Sherlock长久地注视着他。“我真不希望这是个煞费苦心、用来保证我还有活干的计划。”

Mycroft微微挑起嘴角。接着他说，“不要和Dr.Watson走的太近，我亲爱的弟弟。他们会一次又一次地用他来对付你。”

Sherlock看向别处。Mycroft最终还是坐下了。“Victor的死不是你的错。你那时太年轻了。我知道你不想再体验一遍那样的痛苦，但你没法抵抗命运。”

“这回的得怪你。”Sherlock哼了一声，而Mycroft妥协地歪了下头。

“也许我们都没法度己。”他评论道，然后又说：“保证他安全最好的办法，当然是——”

“他不想那样。”

“是他不想，还是你想保留他原来的模样？”

“二者兼而有之。”

Mycroft礼貌地停了一会儿，然后开口，“但不久后的将来你还是要做出抉择。让他成为我们的一员，还是看着他变老然后死去。”

Sherlock没回答。

“当然，两种方式你都会失去他，某种意义上。”

“是的，真是谢谢了。闭嘴吧。”

Mycroft不说话了。他们抬头看着John走出来。他在把袖子放下来。

[啊，福尔摩斯兄弟俩。]

[别说话。我们走。]

 

 

现在他们到家了。没错，家。John想着，把两杯热气氤氲的茶端进客厅，然后坐进（更像是瘫进）沙发。Sherlock终于出了浴室，而John从沙发里起身去看是否还剩热水。

[茶。]

[看见了。]

[不客气。]

[是啊，谢谢您的茶，也谢谢您给我胸前留的那颗子弹。]

[也谢谢您差点为我吃了颗毒药。]

[我们精力充沛的讨人厌了。去洗澡吧，你身上全是医院的味道。]

John进去用还剩的温水快速地冲了个澡。

他们终于躺上床，两人肩并肩地躺着，除了手紧紧交握其他部位都没有接触，仅仅是轻轻挨着。Sherlock此前喝了太多血，现在一点都不想继续喝。他们显然太过劳累，因而毫无性致，而他们的感受也没什么好谈的。没有好谈的，他们也不想谈。确实没必要。他们已经和彼此紧密相连了。

[一周前我还无比痛恨吸血鬼，和其中一个待在一起我都宁愿去死。]

[没错，我还记得那段充斥着玻璃的时光。]

[现在我却为了救一个吸血鬼而开枪打了人类。]

[你没杀死他。]

[没有。可怜的家伙，我或许该杀了他。还不如死了。]

[或许有一天他能逃开。你怎么知道他不会在你开枪的一刻开枪打你？]

[他是个血奴。他只会听命令，自己没法独立行动。这样我就有一两秒的行动时间。]

[但是如果你开枪打Moriarty——]

[他就会自动开枪。血奴绝对会保护自己的主人。]

[就像以前你在巷子里的反应那样。]

[对。]

[那全是因为血奴的天性吗，还是——]

John的脸在枕头上转向Sherlock那边。

[不全是。]

[那就好。]

他们两个都笑了。

“话说你当时在想什么，你把药放在嘴边的时候？”John突然问。“你不会真的以为自己能有50%的概率拿到无毒的那粒吧？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“没有。”然后他说，“……我在想，这真是我这一生最美好的一周。”

John温柔地勾起嘴角，他把脸转回来，重又盯着天花板。“这也绝对是我过的最刺激的一周。”他承认道。

[明天你必须得更新博客。]

[天，那工作量可真不小。]

[但先去乐购买热巧克力。]

[那你干嘛，裹在你那丝绸睡衣里像个土耳其大官似的瘫着？]

[我被手枪打了，John。我得恢复一下。]

[真棒。我还被绑架，被捆起来，被鞭子打，被调戏，被下药呢——]

[你又挑衅我，我是不是又该用马鞭做点什么了。]

[天，很性感。你什么时候学会那个的？]

[色……情网站。]

John笑起来，疲惫地抹了一把脸。Sherlock翻了个身，胳膊和腿紧紧地缠住他，把他拉到自己身边，脸在John发间磨蹭着。

“睡一觉吧。”他说，舒服地埋下头。天色清明，这点让Sherlock心下十分高兴。他暂时不想要雨天了。


End file.
